Love During a Time Of War
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Drakken just about has the world on it knees he's taken over almost all of the world now the only thing that stands in his way is Kim and Shego but they're not alone neither is Drakken now its time to end the war and save the world or die trying...Kigo
1. Prologue: Fight for love

**A/N: Well i wanted to wright a full Kigo story for everyone. i want to start working on kigo stories and take a short break from my zutara stories. i hope yall enjoy this story and the chapters to come i will be working on my one shots as well so i hope everyone reads them all. this prologue is just a flash forward giving every one an idea of whats to come. please R&R thanks**

**Story Summery: Drakken has almost done it. he's close to fully taking the world over. A team of twelve led by Kim, Shego, Ron and a man named Seth are all that stand in the way of him taking the world over. Shego had been let go from Drakken and thus she Joins Kim. this is an altered ending to the _So The Drama_ movie and now the world is in trouble. during the weeks before the war kim and shego fall in love, this will pick up during the end of the _So the Drama _movie**

**Warning: Contains graphic violence, rape, strong sexual content, and strong language **

**Disclaimer I don't Own anything to do with Kim Possible. i just wrote this for the fun of it**

**Love During a Time Of War**

**Prologue: Fight for love**

Two F-18s roared by a transport plane and dropped their bombs onto a complex below. The fire balls shot up into the air as the fighter jets both veered off in separate directions. The anti-aircraft guns in the complex fired at them, sending a wide arch of tracer rounds following the planes. Suddenly one of the jets was caught in the wing sending the plane crashing to the ground. The plane crashed into a mountain side sending a fire ball wrapping around the rocks of the cliff face.

On the ground troops from numerous countries ran across the open ground. Men jumped into trenches as tanks and hummers roared by them. A violent explosion ripped apart a tank as a massive Diablo bot fired at it. Two attack helicopter flew by firing their guns at the robot causing it to turn. It fired its eye lasers at one of them blowing the chopper up and the second one moved quickly to the left as pieces metal smacked into its hull. The Diablo bot fired up its rockets and went off after the surviving helicopter. It chased it over the battle field and just before it could get to the helicopter, two fighter jets swooped in. They fired four missiles and they slammed into the side of the robot sending it reeling to the ground.

It crashed into the ground and arcs of electricity curled around the dead robot. Synthodrones and an army of henchmen ran across the open ground firing at the advancing army. Hover tanks fired their plasma canons on the line of tanks that advanced in front of the army of nations. The skies lit up with explosions as dog fights broke out in the sky over head. The henchmen gripped their laser and plasma rifles and fired at men who returned fire with a mixture of different types of guns. This battle was to lay a large blow into Drakken's army, but this time it didn't look like it would work.

Drakken was close to taking over the world now, and only a few countries stood in his way of total world domination. His crazy plan to take the world over has finally gone the way he wanted too. In five short weeks he had controlled most of the world. He worked along side three other villains who helped him concur the world. Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor and all of them along side Drakken have been laying heavy blows to every country. They were a formidable alliance but they still couldn't stand to be in the same room together. This battle however they were all together calling equal shots over their troops.

XX

A lone troop transport plane flew high above the battle field escorted by fighter jets. Inside of the plane a special team of twelve walked around the inside of the plane. They were led by two of the most powerful woman in the world. Kim Possible was the main leader of the team and also the one who wanted to end this the most. She had failed once trying to stop Drakken this time she was going to stop him. She ran her hand through her red hair as her green eyes looked at her equipment. She reached down and picked up her only pistol and cocked it and holstered it. Since everything had started in the world she started carrying a pistol. She wasn't a big fan of guns but it worked great on the syntho drones, but she tried her best to not use it on people. She glanced over at her girlfriend and her lover Shego.

Shego looked down as she finished zippering her green and black cat suite up. She looked down as she rubbed her hands down the skin tight suite and smoothed out the small lumps of air in it. She had been fired from Drakken's side because he didn't need her any more. Without money and no place to live she joined with Kim Possible to put an end to this war. During the time she had fallen in love with Kim and Kim had fallen in love with her. This war had shown her how special their bond had become tight and unbreakable. Shego looked down at her hands as she activated her plasma hands and looked at the green as it lit her face up.

She looked down at her claws on her gloves and then looked as they shined in the light. Her face curled in a smile as her raven hair draped down her face. She turned to Kim who was wearing her purple top and cargo pants. She walked over to her and gave he a quick kiss and smiled at her. Both were still fired up from the night before that they had spent together. They both glanced back as two men walked up to join them near the back door of the transport plane. The two men shot them a smile and looked at them as they returned the smile. The blond haired man was Kim's best friend and always faithful sidekick Ron Stoppable.

The second man had hair as dark as Shego's and was as tall as the rest of them. His name was Seth Miller, and like Shego he had once worked for Drakken. He was in this fight for his own personal reasons. He clutched an M-4 as he adjusted his parachute on his back and groaned as his side protested the movement. He had been wounded just three days ago and against everyone's suggestions he was here. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Drakken. He rubbed his chin as he felt the small beard on his chin itch a little bit.

Suddenly the hull shuddered and they felt and heard an explosion outside of the plane. A man ran into the hold and looked down at the team and lifted three fingers in the air. It meant they would be over the drop zone in thirty seconds, so everyone needed to be ready. Kim pressed a button and the back of plane opened and she took a step out and looked down at the battle field. Suddenly there was another explosion and Kim looked to her left to see one of the engines were on fire. She looked out further and saw a Diablo bot coming for the plane.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW" She screamed back at the team.

After she said these words the team ran forward and jumped out of the plane. Kim, Shego, Ron, and Seth were the last to jump out of the plane. As they jumped Shego risked a glance back to see the Diablo crash through the plain sending flames flying behind the Diablo bot. She glanced over to Kim as the wind whipped around them as the fell towards the complex below. Her green eyes darted around watching as the first set of parachutes opened up. She pulled her ripcord and the parachute opened and slowed her decent.

She looked over at Kim who glanced over at her and smiled at her as they got to the ground. They landed and looked around to see nobody on the roof of the complex. Kim had her pistol out and she looked around to see nothing as Seth walked up to them. They knelt down over a map of the complex and looked everything over. Kim glanced up at everyone who al knelt down around to listen to her orders.

"Ok team one, go and set charges on the Diablo bot control tower. Team two this building houses the control for the synthodrones, take them out the army has a chance. Shego, Seth, Ron, and I are going to go to the main building and try to take down the alliance. Good luck and be ready for anything…this is Drakken" Kim said looking around as the teams split up.

Kim looked at Shego who gave her one more kiss and quickly slipped her tongue in. In a split second Shego pulled away and walked towards the door that led into the building they were on. She stopped and looked at the door to see it had a security pad attached to the handle. She turned and looked at Kim who walked up to her with Ron and Seth right behind her. Kim shot her a sly smile as she stopped and looked at the door. Reaching into a pocket of her cargo pants she pulled out her kimmunicator and looked at the blue device. She turned it on and she was looking at her friend and computer wiz Wade.

"Hey Kim" he said looking at her.

"I need you to hack us into the building" Kim said turning the device to the door.

"No problem, just hook the device up to the door" Wade said with a smile on his face.

Kim did as told and hooked the device up to the door, and watched. After a few seconds she watched as the numbers on the door started lighting up. In a few seconds the red numbers turned green and they all heard a buzzing noise and the door opened. Kim brought the Kimmunicator back so she could look at Wade in the screen. "Thanks Wade you're the best" she said with a smile.

"If you need anything else just let me know" Wade said as the screen went black.

Kim and Shego walked in first followed by Ron who tip toed in behind them. Seth Turned and raised his gun to make sure they weren't bring followed as he walked through the door. As soon as he was in he reached out and pulled the door close behind him. He turned back around and looked at everyone as they walked through the halls towards the main room. Slowly they walked in and looked around to see no one around and a single light on in the middle of the room. They walked to the light and still they saw nothing except each other.

"Hello Kim Possible, Shego, Buffon, and Seth" Drakken's voice filled the room.

Everyone turned and looked as a giant TV screen kicked on and there before them was Drakken. His blue skin shined in the light of the room he was in but they could tell it wasn't this building. He wore his classic blue lab cote and had his hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked down at them and smiled at them like he had them right were he wanted them.

"Drakken, where are you?" Kim said looking at him.

"Oh don't you worry about that, and as always I'm just one step a head of you. You need to learn how to give up, it's impossible to catch me" Drakken said with a laugh.

"Just tell us where you are so we can kick your ass and end this war" Shego said as she rolled her eyes at her former boss.

"Umm, no but for now deal with them" Drakken said as he moved his hands.

The group turned around and looked to see the lights turn on around them. The room was full of synthodrones and all seemed to look right at them. One slowly walked forward through the group and stopped and looked at everyone. Kim, Shego, and Ron gasped when they saw the new synthodrone looking at them. It was the drone known as Eric, who was thought to have been destroyed. He gave them all a smile and looked back up at Drakken who started laughing.

"Oh and Seth" Drakken said causing everyone to turn and look. "I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile.

He turned his body and extended his hand to a woman who was chained up to a table. Her blue eyes locked with Seth's brown eyes and they looked at each other. She was Seth's reason for fighting in this war and going after Drakken. Seth stopped for a few second and noticed something about the woman. The last time he had seen her she was eight months pregnant with his child. She was now back to her beautiful form once again and this scared Seth. Just then Drakken came back into the screen clutching a sleeping baby with blonde hair. He looked right at Seth who was starting to growl at the screen and had Shego holding him back.

"She is such a beautiful baby, and your Abigail is just as beautiful…I think I'll keep them both. Kill them all" Drakken said with a laugh as he waved his hand and the screen went black.

"ABIGAIL" Seth roared.

"Focus Seth, you can't help her if we don't beat the drones" Shego whispered in his ear.

She watched as he just nodded and turned to face the charging horde of synthodrones. She crossed her arms and ignited the plasma and stood ready to fight. She glanced over at Kim who looked back at her and gave her a soft smile. 'I love you' Shego mouthed to Kim. She watched as Kim pointed to her eye, chest, Shego, and then held up two fingers saying she loved her too. Shego then glanced at Seth who took out a pistol off of hid hip and passed it to Ron.

As soon as Ron took the gun Seth was the first to attack the charging synthodrones. He began to open fire striking a patch of drones right in front of him as he slowly walked forward. Green syntho goo spilled out onto the floor in geysers from the chest of the deflating drones. Shego jumped over him and landed in a group of drones and began slashing her claws into the drones. Her hair flied around wildly as she kicked and slashed at drones coming at her. She spun around and kicked one and managed to rip the head off of the drone. She kicked another one knocking it to the ground, she then raised her hands up to finish off the drone. Suddenly she was bathed in syntho goo that came from behind her and washed down over her face. She glanced back at Kim who held her pistol and gave her a smile.

Kim quickly ran to her side and raised her pistol up and opened fire on drones as they came for them. She looked to see Eric disappear through a door, but she chose not to go after him. She glanced over at Ron who was side by side with Seth as they worked their way through the drones. Kim kicked the clip out of the pistol and looked at Shego as she slid a new clip into the pistol. She looked at Shego as she extended her hand and quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around. As she was swinging through the air Kim was kicking drones knocking them to the ground.

Shego let her hand go and watched as she flew through the air and was creating a path through the drones. Shego heard a pair of explosions and watched as the drones stopped moving. She looked at everyone and they all saw that the drones weren't moving. Suddenly a Diablo bot crashed through the ceiling of the building. The four ran for the same door that Eric had used and found themselves outside. Kim looked around as lasers started to cut into the wall near them. They all looked over to see henchmen running at them.

Shego and Kim jumped forward and battled the group of henchmen in front of them. Seth turned as a plasma bolt flew over his head and crashed into the wall above him and Ron. He quickly grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the way as the stones fell and almost crushed him.

"Whoa thanks dude" Ron said with a weak laugh.

"Thank me when we get home…that's if we make it out of her" Seth said as he raised his gun and started shooting the henchmen.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the wall surrounding the complex sending bits of it flying. Tanks and men came in with guns raised and pointed at the henchmen. Soon the team was back together and the army was gathering up the prisoners. Shego walked over to Kim and placed her arms around her and pulled her close. They looked as a general walked up and looked at them, as Ron and Seth joined them. He took a puff on his cigar and walked up to the four of them.

"So the Mad Dogs were one step behind Drakken once again" the general said looking at the four of them.

"Well we tried general" Kim said looking at him.

"Unacceptable, we need him captured or dead…I've got other nations breathing down my neck demanding results. The only thing I have been able to tell them that my top team the Mad Dogs are on it" the general growled in a low tone as he looked at the four leaders of the Mad Dogs.

"We will get him" Shego answered looking at him.

"You better…the team will be going state side for some R&R. Right now go back to the base and get cleaned up and ready to go home" The general said as he walked over to a few men.

XX

"Did you see how sad Seth looked on the chopper ride here?" Kim asked as she climbed into the shower with Shego.

"Yeah I cant blame him, Drakken has his girlfriend and kid as hostages" Shego said as the hot water shot out of the shower head and began to wash over her. She growled as she tugged at the dried syntho goo that was in her hair. She felt as Kim began to wrap her hands around body just below her breast and slowly move down her green skin towards her navel. Shego grabbed her hands and turned to face her, causing Kim to look at her with a confused face.

"Why did you stop me?" Kim asked looking at her with a puppy dog pout.

"Because you helped to get this shit in my hair now you are going to help me get it out" Shego said with a smile on her face.

Kim just huffed as she worked on getting the green goo out of Shego's bangs. She began to tug at the hardened and caked on goo. While she was doing this she leaned forward and kissed Shego softly as she pulled some goo out of Shego's hair causing her to growl in pain. After their shower they had removed all the goof from Shego's hair the got out. Shego grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the two of them so they could dry off. After they were dried the moved to their bed and Shego pulled the covers over both of them. While they laid in the bed both of them found themselves trailing off into thoughts of the past. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the weeks that led up to the war.


	2. Chapter One: Old Enemies, New Friends

**Here is another chapter for yall and i hope you guys like it. i started the prologue with a battle during the war to come. the next two chapters are the weeks leading up to the war to come. this chapter just gives you an idea of how Shego and Seth came to join Kim and Ron. it give a little bit of a back round to Seth and why he worked for Drakken. i hope everyone likes this so please R&R thanks**

**Warning: Strong Language, graphic violence, and strong sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kim Possible, I do own the two Characters Seth and Abigail, as well as the plot line**

**Chapter One**

**Old Enemies, New Friends**

_**(Three weeks before Drakken attacks)**_

Kim walked through the halls of Middleton High School after a cheerleading practice. She walked up to her locker and opened it up and began to take her books out. Her thoughts were on what Drakken could possibly be up to, and it was bugging her that she didn't know. She glanced over as Bonnie walked by laughing and giggling about something to do with Kim. Kim ignored it and looked back at the locker and looked at the small TV screen in it. She made one more glance up to the inside of her locker to see a picture of her and her soon to be boyfriend Eric.

"KP" she heard Ron's voice some down from the hall.

She glanced back and looked to see Ron running down the hallway waving a piece of paper over his head. She smiled as she stopped and he caught his breath by bending over and placing his hands on his knees. She looked down and giggled as Ron raised his finger to stop her from saying something. Soon he stood up and looked right in Kim's eyes as she raised a paper up.

"What's this?" Kim said looking at him.

"The naco deal is coming back…well it will be once they get a load of this petition. Also once it has more then just mine and your signatures" Ron said tapping the sheet.

"No biggie" Kim said as she signed the paper and passed it back to Ron.

"Wrong it is a biggie" Ron said lowering his eye brows.

Kim gave him a quick smile and pulled him in for a hug and then looked up to see Eric walking towards them. Ron released her and walked further down the hall asking for more signatures. Kim chanced one more glance back at Ron and then turned to Eric who was resting against the lockers near her. He flashed her a dazzling white smile that just about made her melt when she looked at it. Prom was just three weeks away and she had her date to the prom. She knew Ron was going to bring Yori with him to the prom, but there was something bugging her deep down in. She knew she had a crush on Eric but there was someone else deep down in her heart she wanted.

XX

"SHEGO" Drakken yelled through the halls of the Bueno Nacho headquarters.

Shego sighed as she pulled her head out of the bubble bath and looked up at her towels. She got out of the bathtub and reached up and took her towel and dried off and looked at herself in the mirror. She glanced up at a picture sitting in the corner of the mirror. It was a picture she had stole from Kim Possible's room and she kept it for herself. She couldn't fight it no matter how hard she tried it she was attracted to the international hero. She heard Drakken call for her again and she quickly jumped out of her thoughts and grabbed her black and green suite. She put it on as quickly as she could and rushed out of the room and walked down the halls to the office.

"What is it?" She asked with a sigh.

"I want to know about this man named…Seth Miller and the girl named Abigail Waters" Drakken said looking at a picture of both of the people.

"Well the girl is his girlfriend, she goes with him everywhere, now more then ever because she is pregnant. Seth…well he's a hacker" Shego said walking over and sitting down across from Drakken who was sitting at his desk.

"Hacker you say…how good?" Drakken said arching an eyebrow.

"He hacked Wade, the computer geek who works for Kim Possible. He's here to help beef up security and get this plan of yours off the ground" Shego said as she filed he claws.

"Impressive, I'd like to meet him" Drakken said looking at her.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and Shego nodded as she got up. They both walked out of the office towards the elevator down the hall from the office. Shego pressed the button to call the elevator and as they waited for the elevator Shego's thought's raced. Her thoughts were filled with images of Kim Possible and her beauty. _I never thought about how beautiful she is, _she thought as the doors opened and they walked in.

They rode the elevator down to the basement of the building. The doors opened and they were blasted by loud rock music playing out of the speakers of several computers. There was the scent of lingering smoke in the air and they looked over as a dark haired man crushed out a cigarette into an ash tray. He typed feverishly on the keyboard in front of him as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He spun to a pair of computers to his left and typed on the keyboard in front of him as he read over the algorithms. Just then he glanced up and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman waddled over to him. He took a moment from his work and gently rubbed and kissed her extended pregnant belly. He stood up and looked at the black tips and roots of her hair to see that she had dyed her hair again.

"SETH" Shego called over the loud music.

The man turned and looked to see Drakken and Shego looking at both of them. He reached over and tapped the keyboard and the music instantly stopped. "Shego and…Dr. Drakken, what can I do for you two" Seth said with a smile as he walked over to them, followed closely by the girl named Abigail.

"I want to know where you are at" Drakken said looking at him.

"Well if I was starting from scratch…I'd be down in three days. But who ever tried to do this system fucked it up big time. God it's like someone threw a monkey wrench into a machine, and then threw in another to dislodge the first one" Seth said with a sigh as he rubbed his right hand through his hair.

Shego started laughing when she heard this and Drakken just shot her a glance and grumbled. When Seth saw Drakken's expression he quickly apologized for not knowing that Drakken had done the work. He went on about what he was going to do for Drakken and the system. When Drakken was happy with what he was going to do he left, leaving Shego, Abigail, and Seth in his work shop.

"I tried to tell him he should have had a pro do it" Shego said with a slight laugh.

"Well the same thing happened with Dementor…he thought he could do it himself. Well I proved him wrong when I hacked his system and stole four million dollars. Two days latter he hired me to fix his system, he paid me the same amount I stole from him" Seth said with a sly smile as he took a seat in his chair in front of the computer screens.

"A hacker and a thief…impressive" Shego said with a smile.

"Back off green girl, he's mine" Abigail said with a smile as she draped her arms over Seth.

"Don't worry, he ain't exactly my type" Shego said with a laugh as more images of Kim floated into her head. "I've got a thing for someone else."

Shego left the two of them alone down in the workshop as she walked back to the elevator. Seth reached forward and grabbed the soda sitting next to one of the computers he was working at. He decided he wanted to take a short break before he got back to work so he got it. He turned and looked at Abigail who was standing behind him and she smiled at him. He reached forward and placed his hands on her pregnant belly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What is it?" she asked when she looked into his eyes.

"Nothing just thinking how beautiful you are, and what we are going to name our son" He said with a smile as he glanced down to where his hands were.

Suddenly Abigail pulled back from him and looked at him with stern eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the left and stared at him. Her eyes were stern and her face showed no emotion as she stared her boyfriend down. She watched as he took a step back and this caused her to giggle a bit. "Now what the hell makes you think we're having a boy…huh?" She seemed to snarl at him.

"Um fatherly instinct" Seth said with a shrug.

"Well I know our child is a girl, material instinct…and that beats fatherly instinct any day" Abigail said looking at him.

Seth looked at her as she seemed to burn a hole right into him as she stared at him. Seth wasn't one to back down from a challenge or a fight, most of the time. If is anyone else he wouldn't hesitate to face them straight on. His father had taught him one important rule when in a relationship: If the woman is pregnant don't challenge her. It was a rule that Seth had been using since day one when he found out she was with child. He just glanced up at her as she stared at him, and flashed her a timid smile. She returned the smile and walked forward and kissed him as he placed his arms around her.

"Seth, I want you to promise me something" she said as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah baby?" he said softly as he held onto her.

"After this job, please quit being a hacker and thief. I want to just live a simple life, we've got more then enough money, our child wont have to live the life we did" She said pulling back to look into Seth's eyes.

"I will, this will be the last job, and then…no more. I promise" he said with a smile as he kissed her to seal his promise to her.

XX

_**(Two weeks until attack)**_

Ron sat at a booth in Bueno Nacho next to his girlfriend Yori and they watched as Rufus dove into a burrito. They laughed as he sat up and cheered in he meek voice, and wrapping his hands together and shaking them. Ron glanced over as Eric and Kim walked in and took a seat with them at the booth. "What's up?" he said with a smile as he looked at the two of them.

"Just here for some lunch, then I've got to go and meet Monique to go dress shopping" Kim said with a plush as she glanced at Eric. "Want to come Yori?" Kim said glancing at Ron's girlfriend.

"I would be honored to be part of the shopping?" Yori said with a smile as she leaned closer to Ron.

"Well while the girls go and shop you want to play some Zombie Slasher Six" Ron said looking at Eric.

"I game" He said with a smile as he looked at Ron.

The four of them sat at the booth eating lunch and talking about their day at school. Saturday was the next day and they had all planed to hang out together. Just then Kim looked over to see Monique come walking into the restaurant. Kim and Yori got up and walked over to her and hugged her. The three women turned and walked over to the car and turning to wave Eric and Ron goodbye.

Kim sat in the passenger's seat of the car and stared out the window to see a pair of fighter jets fly by. Her mind was quickly caught up in thought of a green skinned, plasma wielding, villainess. Her fights against the woman seemed like more of a dance then a fight for life. Each time the two met Kim strangely found herself more and more attracted to the woman. She closed her eyes if only for a brief second and as soon as they were closed, visions of the raven haired woman flooded her mind. She opened her eyes again to see they had arrived at the dress shop.

Kim got out of the car and followed her two friends into the shop and looked around at all of the dresses. She was initially drawn to a white dress that hung in the corner. She walked over to it and looked it over and saw it was in her size so she grabbed it. She walked over to the dressing room and walked in and began to strip. When she was down to her undergarments she grabbed the dress and slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

The white of the dress seemed to bring out her bright green eyes and red hair. She ran her arms down the length of her body and smoothed the dress out. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned a bit to look her whole body over, and smiled. She was satisfied with how she looked and she wanted the dress. She reached over and grabbed the price tag and saw it was about three hundred and seventy-five dollars. Luckily she had been pulling double and triple shifts babysitting that she had more then enough money for the dress.

She walked out of the changing room and up to the check out counter. She paid the woman behind the counter and just as she turned around to join Yori her kimmunicator sounded. She stopped and reached into her pocket and grabbed the device and turned it on. "What's up Wade?" she said as she flashed a dazzling smile to her friend.

"Drakken has been spotted a few miles outside of Middleton" he said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Gottcha, I'll get Ron and we'll be on our way" Kim said as she turned off the device off and hurried out of the dress shop.

XX

Kim and Ron silently slipped into the building where Drakken had bee seen at. Kim thought it was weird that Shego hadn't been spotted and it kind of disappointed her. She hadn't see Shego in a few months and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone she missed her. She glanced back at Ron as he tripped and tumbled down some steps to the lower floor. "Damn it Ron, don't you know stealthy?" She hissed in a hushed tone.

"Sorry KP" he said in a timid voice as he stood up and brushed himself off.

They could both heard Drakken laughing about something and hear muffled voices. Something didn't add up to Kim as they got to the edge of the main room where Drakken's voice had came from. She glanced back at Ron who was ready to go in at her say. Holding up three fingers she began to slowly count backwards starting at three. As soon as she got to zero they both busted out from around the corner and were ready for a fight. They both stopped when they saw a tape player in the middle of the room playing Drakken's voice.

Kim slowly advanced forward to the tape player and shut it off. As soon as the player stopped the light kicked on and Drakken's voice came over the loud speakers. His laughter filled the room as a giant laser lifted up and pointed right at Kim and Ron. Soon after a small group of five very built masked men walked up. They were wearing red and black suits and they were focused on Kim and Ron. Drakken's laughter filled the loudspeakers again causing Kim and Ron to look up.

"Hello Kim Possible…and the boy whose name I can't remember for the life of me, wear a name tag next time" Drakken's voice filled their ears.

"Dude" Ron whined when he heard this.

"Where are you Drakken?" Kim said as she looked at the group of men and the laser.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out…not that you will live past today. Destroy Kim Possible" Drakken's voice called over the loudspeaker as the connection went dead.

"Seriously how hard is it to remember my name" Ron said glancing at Kim.

"Not now Ron focus" she said as she dodged a green laser blast.

She was going to save the laser for last it would be easy to take out, the five men however would be tougher. She dodged one and jumped over another one as they ran for her. The two that missed her went straight for Ron who was in a fighting stance, and ready to fight. He glanced up and noticed the laser had turned right for him, and then instinct took over. He grabbed the first man and turned him go he was shielded from the laser blast coming his way.

He watched as the laser fired three quick shots at him and then turned to Kim. The man Ron was holding onto had his head skyward and groaned when the last strike had hit him. Ron watched as the head and then the body of the man slowly started to deflate right in front of him. He looked down at his feet and saw a pile of green goo that he was stepping in. "Eww, synthodrones" he said as a second synthodrone came for him.

Kim heard this and looked at the three drones that were hot on her heals. She looked back as the laser locked onto her and prepared to fire at her. She quickly ducked and dived around the synthodrones as the laser fired. She risked a glance back and saw all three of the drones were deflating, and spilling the syntho goo on the floor. She turned and looked as Ron let out a yelp as the last synthodrone caught him. She went to help him when the laser fired at her cutting off her chance for helping him.

Ron yelled again as the synthodrone slammed him to the floor had causing him to bounce. He groaned and then quickly recovered as the foot of the drone came down near him. He looked around for any weapon he could to use against the drone who tried to kill him. He crawled backwards as the drone came after him, as his hands carried his body they hit something making it rattle. He looked to see a broken pipe laying on the ground near him. He grabbed it and quickly got to his feet, turning as he did he faced the drone coming for him. With two quick lunges he plunged the sharpened pipe into the chest of the drone who came after him. He watched as green syntho goo busted forth from the chest and soon the husk laid on the ground. "KP I GOT THE LAST ONE" he yelled to Kim with a proud voice.

She could now focus on the laser that was still firing at her and missing her by mere inches. She reached into a pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out a compact and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly spun it around just as the laser fired at her again, and re directed the beam. The green laser flew through the air and slammed into the machine it came from causing the large machine to explode sending pieces of metal flying through the air. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to join Ron who was still clutching the pipe. _That was too damn close, _she thought to herself as she glanced at Ron. _Drakken must really want me out of the picture for what ever he has planed, God why the hell can't I figure out his plan, _she thought as her and Ron left the building

XX

_**(Twelve days before attack)**_

Shego walked up to look at Drakken as he shouted orders at his henchmen before him. She snickered a bit as he lowered his head and let out a sigh as they stumbled over each other. She watched as he placed his face into his hands and grumbled again as more henchmen fell over. He glanced back at Shego who was laughing at him, causing him to scowl at her. "How close is Seth to being done with my upgrades?" Drakken asked with the scowl still painted on his face.

"He said two more days" Shego said looking at her boss.

"Good, he'll be done that quick I may be able to move up my launch date" Drakken said as he rubbed his hands together.

"What the hell is your plan?" Shego said looking at him

"I'm still not telling you" He said with a large smile on his face.

Shego just sighed and walked away from him and went back to her room. She stopped and looked at the picture of Kim sitting next to her bed. She wasn't afraid to have the picture of her nemesis out in the open. Nobody walked into her room ever, those who did got an ass kicking from hell. She sat down on her bed and reached over and grabbed her picture she had of Kim. She looked down at the beautiful smiling face of the red head and it filled her with shivers as she looked at the picture.

She reached down and lightly touched the picture as she closed her eyes. _Will we ever be together? _she thought to herself as she laid back on the bed. She sat the picture back on the night stand and looked as the face still smiled at her. Never changing, never fading, never failing the smile just shined at her, and if they couldn't be together the picture was just fine. Suddenly she heard Drakken call over the loud speaker and call for her to come to him. She let out a sigh and climbed out of the bed and walked out of her room. She walked down the hall towards Drakken's office and walked in to see him sitting at his desk waiting for her.

"What is it now Dr. D?" She asked with a sigh as she sat down across from him.

"I'm letting you go" he said in a serious tone.

"What?" Shego gasped as she sat forward quickly.

"I won't need you anymore after Seth is done and I won't need him after he is done. This envelope contains this month's pay, I don't need you anymore. The reason being is that my security system, and my plan are working perfectly so I don't need you for protection and I don't nee you stealing things for me anymore" Drakken said as he slid a plain white envelope across the desk and stopped it right in front of Shego.

Shego looked at him and then grabbed the envelope and opened it and looked at the wad of cash inside. She ran her thumb over the greenbacks and then looked back up at Drakken. She was mad he was firing her and it bothered her that he had done this after all the years she had given him. She kicked the chair out and stood up still clutching the money in her hands. She turned and stormed to the door but stopped and looked back at Drakken who was watching her. "Fine then, fuck you too" She growled as she pulled the door open slamming it against the wall.

She stormed down the hall back to her room and any unfortunate henchman that got in the way felt her wrath. She pulled her door open and walked into her room and grabbed a gym bag. She began to fill it with her clothes and as she did she slammed the clothes into the bag. She stopped and looked down at the bag full of the sloppy stuffed clothes. _What should I do now…I've got nowhere to go,_ she thought to herself. She stopped and looked over at the picture of Kim sitting on the nightstand smiling at her. She reached across the bed and grabbed the picture and liked it over, and slowly a smile crawled across her face. _Maybe we will be together after all, _she thought as she placed the picture in her bag. Zippering the bag up she threw the armband around her shoulder and turned and walked out of the room.

XX

_**(Ten days before attack)**_

Kim sat in her bed and let out a sigh as she laid back in her bed and thought about Shego. Her thoughts have been filled with the green woman the past few days it had been driving her nuts. She heard her twin brothers from down the steps talking about something and she sighed again. Her parents were out for a night of dinner and dancing and they had left her in charge of her brothers. She sat up and walked over to her computer and began to work on her homework. Even though she was eighteen she still got a lot of school work. _Who ever said turning eighteen was nice lied…that bastard, _Kim thought to herself. The thoughts caused Kim to smile as she thought about some guy being surrounded by new eighteen year olds.

She looked at the scar on her forearm and thought about how she got it. She didn't have a picture but she had a scar that Shego had given her. Every time she looked at the scar her thoughts filled with more images of Shego. She reached up and touched the five thin pink lines and closed her eyes, she really did miss Shego. Suddenly an explosion rocked the house snapping her out of her thoughts as she heard her brothers yelling.

"GODDAMN IT TWEEBS, I CAN FEEL GREY HAIRS GROWING BECAUSE OF YOU TWO" She screamed as she jumped out of the chair.

She opened the door just as the smoke detectors started going off, filling her ears with the shrill beeping. She walked down the steps and looked to see smoke coming out of the garage door. She darted over and grabbed a fire extinguisher and pulled the and was enveloped in thick chocking black smoke. She walked in as the large garage door opened and the smoke escaped the garage. She looked to see no flames, just two suit covered spiked hair teen year olds looking at her.

She looked around at the blackened garage and turned to the two twins looking at her. "Clean this shit up, clean yourselves off, and then get your asses to bed" Kim growled out orders and the two boys said nothing and got right to work. Kim let out a sigh and walked back into the house and hung the fire extinguisher back up. She opened the refrigerator and reached in and grabbed a soda. She opened the can of soda and took a sip of it and waited for her brothers to be done.

It took them about an hour to be done and they ran up the steps quickly as to not to anger her more. When they were in bed Kim walked over to the couch and plopped down in the soft cushions. She reached over and grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV as she pointed it at the widescreen TV. She thumbed through the channels and finally stopped on a music channel. She turned it down so the music softly filled the room and she tipped her head back onto the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and breathed out softly as she rested lightly on the soft couch. There was a knock at her door that caused her eyes to open up, just as another knock came.

She got up and off of the couch and walked over to the door and gripped the handle. She figured it would be Ron coming to see her or Eric stopping by to check on her. She opened the door and instantly jumped back from the person standing in front of her looking at her. She stared at the green skinned, raven haired woman who had done nothing but occupy her thoughts the past few days. "Shego?" she gasped as she backed up from the door and the woman walked in. She quickly got into a fighting stance out of instinct when ever she aw this woman. She was also hit with a flood of mixed emotions, half was fear that she had came to her house. The other half was overwhelming joy and happiness that she was in the presence of the woman again.

"Cool it princess" Shego started as she raised her hands up in her defense. "Drakken fired me…I'm here to talk and see you" Shego said as a smile crawled across her face when Kim relaxed.

XX

"Alright Dr. D, your security system is done" Seth said as he took a drag on the smoke that hung out of his mouth.

"Show me" Drakken said looking at him.

Seth nodded and reached into a bag and pulled out a laptop and sat it on Drakken's desk. He took another drag on his smoke and then tapped it into an ash tray cleaning the ember. He tapped the keyboard bringing up multiple windows on the flat screen. He looked as the screens as one popped up that said 'Hack successful', as soon as he clicked the button the main screen went fuzzy. After a few seconds the fuzzy screen turned to black and the laptop died in front of both of them. Seth stepped back and smiled as he looked down at Drakken.

"What happened?" Drakken said looking the laptop over.

"I hacked your new system, now what happened is your system defended itself. Anything foreign that comes into your system, it will automatically attack it. It then sends numerous amounts of viruses, worms, and Trojans into the system attacking it. Once someone thinks they are in…well their system crashes. I am the only person who knows how to get past it" Seth explained with a large smile on his face proud of his work.

"Impressive, very impressive" Drakken said looking at him.

"Thank you, now if you please I would like my pay and Abigail and I will be gone tomorrow morning" Seth said as he crushed out his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose.

"I will give you your pay in the morning before you leave" Drakken said looking at him.

Seth nodded in agreement and got up and shook Drakken's hand before he left the room. He walked out of the room and down to the elevator and walked in and rode it to his workshop. He stopped at his computers and looked at the main computer and did a few swift key strokes. He looked up as a window popped up and he began to type codes into the box. He took a quick pause and opened a box of cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it up. _I really need to quit, _he thought to himself as he started typing again.

He made a quick glance towards the bedroom to see Abigail fast asleep in the bed. He had to finish his normal thing when ever he worked on a project for someone. He didn't like people copying his work or studying his work, and he made sure none could do that. He would always load a virus into the computers he worked on that would wipe the memory clean. He made a few more quick keystrokes and then hit the enter button, and smiled. He looked at the screens around him as they all suddenly turned blue and then went to black, meaning these computers could never be used again.

Pushing the wheeled chair back, Seth stood up and stretched as he let out a yawn. He crushed out his smoke and walked over to the bedroom that held Abigail sleeping peacefully. He looked down at her as she slept on side and he just smiled as he thought about being a father. He pulled his shirt off and then climbed into bed right behind Abigail and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Are we out?" she asked sleepily as she moved closer to his body.

"We're out, no more hacking, and no more thieving" Seth said in a soft voice as he yawned.

"Good" Abigail said as she went back to sleep.

About four hours after Seth was asleep he was suddenly awaken with a start as hands grabbed him. He struggled and fought as a bag got placed over his head making everything go darker. Through the bag he could hear Abigail scream, the sound of her screams rattled him right to the bone. He growled, roared, and fought against the hands that held onto him tightly and not letting him go. Suddenly he was hit hard over the head knocking him out cold.

Seth woke up about thirty minuets latter to the sound of waves lapping against a shore. He groaned lightly as he tried to move his arms but then found out he was still being held onto. As soon as he felt this he roared and fought trying to get free and to his feet. Suddenly the bag on his head was ripped away and he was looking at Drakken standing in front of him. He looked past him and saw Abigail looking at him with tears on her face and a gag in her mouth.

He then looked up to see two read and black suited men holding onto him. He had never seen these men before and didn't know a thing about them. He looked into the yellow goggles that stared down at him. He then heard a sound that chilled him to the bones. The sound he heard was a pistol cocking and it caused him to instantly snap his head back to Drakken who held onto a gun. He bared his teeth at the blue skinned man and tried to get up and attack even though he knew it was no good. All he knew was he had to do anything to protect Abigail, and his unborn child.

"Thank you very much for your work Seth, but I can't risk you being caught" Drakken said with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you Drakken" Seth growled as he stared right at Drakken.

"Now, now that's no way to talk in front of a lady" Drakken said as he suddenly pistol whipped Seth across the face.

"Trust me…" Seth started as he spat some blood out onto the wooden dock they were on. "She has a mouth, that would make a sailor and a trucker blush."

"I have no problem killing you, I won't kill her because she is with child. I can't wait for the child to be born then I can raise it to take over after I'm gone" Drakken said looking back at Abigail. He quickly turned around to face Seth and he quickly raised the gun. He pointed it right at Seth and looked at him as he gave him a defiant gaze. "Goodbye Seth."

"You'd better kill me with that shot, or I'm going to hunt you down and rip your heart out of your chest if you harm her" He growled in a defiant tone as he stared at Drakken. His gaze quickly softened as he turned his head and looked right at Abigail. He gave her a soft smile as a lone tear streaked down his face, for fear this is the last time he would see her. He was also afraid he would never see his child, or be able to hold the child.

"Abigail" he started in a soft tone, "I love y…"

The phrase was quickly cut off by a gunshot causing his head to snap back and then forward. Even with a gag in her mouth Abigail managed to scream for Seth who wasn't moving. She watched as Drakken moved forward and gripped him by his hair and lifted his head up. Her eyes widened when she saw the large gash just above his right ear. She betrayed no emotions as Drakken let out a satisfied grunt and turned back to her. She knew he missed and just grazed Seth's head and knocked him out. Suddenly Drakken turned back to Set and then kicked him in the chest knocking him ton to the water below.

Seth splashed into the fresh water below and the sudden shock woke him up. He had one problem, he didn't know how to swim. He ignored the gash in his head and struggled against the current of the river that pulled him along. He got one more glance to see Abigail being loaded into a hover craft. He needed to calm down because he knew he couldn't hunt down Drakken from the bottom of the Middleton river. He calmed down and rested on his back and floated along the river toward the bend near a park.

Suddenly he felt his back brush against the gravel of the shallow end of the river. He reached quickly by rolling over onto his stomach and he slowly crawled forward. He looked at the bowling ball sized rocks in front of him, and slowly crawled towards them. He was cold and losing blood fast, so he gripped onto a rock and held on tightly to it. Just then he felt the first of the warm rays of the sun peak over the city and fall on him. He smiled slightly as his eyes were being held open by the last amount of energy he had in his body. "I'll be coming for you Drakken…and I'm going to get my family back" he said softly just as darkness over took him and he passed out again


	3. Chapter Two: Attack

**Well i wanted to get another chapter up for everyone. please i need help and i'll have details at the end of this chapter. so I've set it up to lead up to the prologue and i and staring to have the good guys work together. i hope yall like this one like the other two. i'm making this not just about a war but im going to start putting more of that human emotion type deal in it. i dont know the propper term for it sorry i aint the sharpest tool in the shed. so pleases R&R and font forget to read after the chapter. thanks**

**Chapter Two**

**Attack**

_**(Ten Days Before Attack, During incitement with Seth)**_

"You want to talk? About what?" Kim asked as she walked outside and up to Shego.

"Well, us" Shego said meeting Kim half way.

Kim looked at Shego and she tried to read her face and figure out if she was telling the truth. Just about that time a pair of headlights shone on the house causing Kim to look to see her parents come pulling up. She turned back to Shego to say something but stopped when Shego had disappeared. She looked around trying to find the green skinned woman, and she couldn't. She said hello to her parents and followed them back into the house. Walking up to her room she thought about Shego and why she had came to her. She got changed for bed and climbed into the bed and began to close her eyes. Even as she started to fall asleep, and as she started to fall into the darkness of sleep she was flooded with images of Shego. Her sleep didn't last very long before there was a tap at the window waking her up. She groaned and looked at her clock on her nightstand and saw it was five thirty in the morning. She groaned again as the tapping on the window started again causing her to turn over to the window. Her eyes went wide when she saw Shego sitting outside of her window. Throwing the covers off of her she darted across the small space and pulled the window open.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to talk to you, now get dressed and get out here" Shego answered with a sly smile as she dropped back down to the ground below.

Kim looked down at her and let ideas fill her head as she backed up from the window. She turned and ran over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and threw them on quickly. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair and then turned and jumped out the window. She did a flip and landed right next to Shego who had an eyebrow raised. Kim stood up and looked at Shego who was letting a smile crawl across her face.

"C'mon we're going for a walk through the park" Shego said starting towards the park across the street.

"What about us do you want to talk about?" Kim asked looking at Shego

"I'm going to join you that simple" Shego said glancing back at Kim as she walked up to a tree.

"Wait, what…why?" Kim said stopping dead in her tracks and looking at Shego who was looking at the tree.

"Drakken fired me, all because of his new security system" Shego said as she took a seat at the base of the tree.

"Ok, so what why should I care?" Kim said looking down at Shego as she placed her hands on her hips.

"There is another reason" Shego said looking back up at Kim.

"And that would be?" Kim said.

"Doesn't matter" Shego muttered as she tipped her head back against the tree.

"Fine, I'm leaving" Kim said with a shrug.

Shego watched as Kim swiftly turned around and started walking away from Shego. She looked at Kim as she walked away from her and back in the direction of her house. Knowing she had to tell Kim the truth Shego jumped to her feet and took off after Kim. She stopped about twenty yards from the still walking Kim Possible, just as the sun started peaking over the city. "YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH FINE…I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" Shego called after Kim.

Kim stopped and let the words rattle around inside of her head. She turned back and looked at Shego who stood there looking at her. The wind lightly brushed by sending Shego's hair flowed gently in the wind, sending black waves gently moving with the breeze. Kim started walking forward to Shego who started rambling about her not trusting her feelings. Kim quickly silenced her by placing her lips to Shego's black lips causing the woman's eyes to shoot wide. She stopped and her green eyes locked with Shego's green eyes and a smile crawled across their faces. "You weren't the only one who wasn't sure" Kim said and then placed her lips back to Shego's

Shego felt an overwhelming sense of peace when she admitted this to Kim. She felt even better when Kim had the same feelings as her. She wrapped her arms around Kim and held tightly onto her. She breathed in her scent as she kissed Kim again and her eyes opened and looked at Kim. She caught a glimpse of something half on the rocky shore of the river. She stopped and pulled back from Kim who whimpered at her for doing this. Shego pointed at the object clinging to the rocks of the shore. They walked over to it and as they got closer they saw it was some type of animal. When they were thirty yards from the animal only then did they realize they were looking at a man. They quickly ran down the rocks to the man and as they got closer they could see the tattoo on the man's back.

As they got closer the tattoo was of a pair of eagle wings tattooed on each shoulder blade. Kim was the first one to make it to the man as she got to him she saw the water around him was bright red and she knew it was blood. She undid the man's hands from around the rock he was clutching to, and as she did she felt a weak pulse. "He's alive…barely" Kim said turning the man over and as she did she gasped when she saw the gash on the right side of his head. She could see his skull and a groove the length of the gash on his head. She turned the man fully over and she could feel him shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Shego help me."

"On it…oh my god, Seth?" Shego said as she came to Kim's side.

"You know him?" Kim said glancing her as they picked him up and brought him back to the park.

"He's the reason Drakken fired me…looks like he tried to do the same to him" Shego said with a slight chuckle.

Kim just shook her head as she pulled her phone out and began to call her mom. She looked at Shego who had felt how cold the man was and was now trying to warm him up. Her plasma was glowing brightly and she placed it over his chest, directly over his heart. She looked up at Kim who ran over to join her and trying to keep the man's head elevated. They looked at him as his lips started moving a bit and some breath light escaped his lips. "A…Abi…Abigail" he mumbled as they worked on him trying to keep him warm.

"Who is Abigail? Stay with us" Kim said looking down at him.

"That would be is girlfriend, and she's pregnant" Shego said glancing back up Kim.

Kim looked at her eyes wide and then back down to Seth who was doing nothing. Just then Kim's mom showed up and froze when she saw Shego sitting over the man's chest keeping him warm. Kim told her she would explain it later, now they needed to just focus on the injured and possibly dieing man. About ten minuets later an ambulance showed up and they loaded Seth in, and sped off towards the hospital.

XX

_**(Three days until attack)**_

Kim and Shego stood outside of the room that held the still unconscious Seth. They looked at him as the machines kept the man alive and it seemed to bother them both. Kim turned around and rested her back against the glass of the room. She let out a sigh as Shego placed her arms around her and they looked at each other for a few seconds. _I've got to ask her something important,_ Kim thought to herself as she kissed Shego. "Shego, I've got to ask you something" Kim said in a soft voice.

"What is it princess?" Shego said with a smile as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Kim said as a blush crept across her face.

"I would love to" Shego said with a smile as she kissed Kim.

"ABIGAIL" they both jumped when a loud roaring voice echoed from the room.

They both quickly ran into the room to see Seth sitting up in his bed, face bright red and eyes full of intent. The machines were blaring warning sounds and beeps as he looked at them. They watched as he began to pull the wires and needles off of his body, causing the machines to go dead. As soon as he was free he jumped off of the bed and took three steps before he fell to his knees. Kim and Shego felt bad for him as his head fell onto their feet in front of him. Slowly his head lifted up and looked at them both as they as they stared at him.

"Shego?" Seth asked as he got to his feet.

"Seth what happened to you?" She asked as she helped him up.

Suddenly and without warning Seth's right hand shot up and gripped Shego firmly by the throat. She gasped for air as he slammed her up against the glass of the room, and then she activated the plasma so it was super hot and gripped his arm. He didn't even react to her grabbing his arm, and it seemed like he wasn't getting burned. "Give me one good reason not to kill you?" Seth growled at her, as his breath covered her face.

Suddenly there was a massive strike to the back of Seth's head causing him to release Shego. He turned to the source of the strike and he looked right at Kim and growled at her. He slowly started walking towards Kim ready to attack her. Suddenly Shego kicked him in the side of his head just below the stitches in his head. The impact caused him to crumble to the ground and groan hard. They looked down and they saw him tearing up and begin to curl into a ball. The man who had just attacked them was now gone, instead they looked at a wounded and broken man. They could see that not having the woman named Abigail with him was taking a toll on him. "I'm sorry" Seth whimpered in a soft tone as he dried his tears away.

"It's ok, the last time you saw me I was working for Drakken. It makes sense you would attack me" Shego said in a soft tone as she rubbed her throat.

Kim and Shego slowly moved to him and helped him up off the floor. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Kim and Shego who were looking at him. Shego glanced down at Seth's arm to see no burn marks on his arm and it disturbed her.

"I'm sorry, again" Seth muttered looking up at both of them.

"Why did you do that?" Shego said looking at him.

"Because I though you would know where Drakken took Abigail" Seth said looking up at her.

"He fired me…and I'm guessing he did the same with you" Shego said looking as blood started seeping down from the stitches.

"He tried to kill me…but failed. I'm still alive and he has Abigail, so I'm going to find him and kill him and save my family" Seth said looking at her and then turning his attention to Kim. "Who are you?"

"Kim Possible" Kim answered looking at him.

Seth just nodded and reached over to his pant's that were in a bag. He reached in and pulled them out and reached into a pocket and pulled out a damp picture. He looked at the picture and a lone tear rolled down his cheek as he touched the picture. When Kim moved around and looked down at the picture she saw Seth and the girl who must have been Abigail. They were clutching onto each other as the waves of the beach crashed into a beachhead. She looked back up at Shego who had her arms crossed and was staring down at Seth's arm.

"Seth, why aren't you burnt?" Shego finally asked.

"Several years ago I had an accident and got caught in an experiment. I don't know what it was for all I know is when I came out I was fire resistant. Although it is for a short period of time, after five minuets then I start to get burned" Seth said glancing back up at her.

"Well you two get to know one another, I've got to go dress shopping" Shego said looking at Kim and Shego.

XX

_**(Day of the attack)**_

Shego sat in front of her mirror smoothing out her purple strapless dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself thinking about how Kim may look. She heard Seth grunt in frustration down the steps of her apartment. She looked down the steps to see him moving some of her boxes around for her. She had decided to put Seth up until he got things together for his hunt for Drakken. She looked at her herself and was satisfied with how she looked. She stopped really quick and adjusted the part of her dress around her breast. She smiled as more of her breast were exposed and she knew she was going to make Kim sweat.

She walked down the steps and left the house. She walked to her car and got in and got into the car. She started the car up and sped off towards Kim's house. She looked at her hands as she pulled up to the house, and she saw they were trembling. She quickly shook her hands and tried to control her nerves. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and made her way up to the front door. She took another deep breath as she smoothed out any more uneven cresses in her dress. She reached up and knocked on the door and she waited for the door to open. Soon it opened and She was looking at Kim's mother who has finally accepted that her daughter was dating her stood before her.

"Shego, come in" Anne said with a smile as she ushered her in.

Shego flashed a smile to her and walked into the house and waited for Kim to come walking down the steps. She lightly ran her fingers through the hair that hung down over her left eye. Soon she heard a sweet sounding voice call her name and she looked up. She stopped and her jaw just about hit the floor when she saw Kim. She looked at Kim in her white dress that brought out her brilliant green eyes. She looked as Kim descended the stairs and slowly made her way to where she stood.

"You look…wow" Shego said in a soft voice as she gave Kim a quick peck on the lips.

Kim turned and looked at her parents who held a camera and snapped a picture of the two women. Kim turned and looked at Shego who smiled and they both made their way to Shego's car. They made their way to the prom at the high school where Shego parked the car. Both women were visibly nervous as they walked towards the school gym. Kim reached out and grabbed Shego's hand and interlaced her fingers with the green skinned woman in a sign of love. Kim didn't care what people would say, all she cared about was she was with Shego.

"KP" Kim heard Ron call for her.

Both Shego and Kim stopped and turned and looked to see him come running up. They looked at him and they could see he was scared and upset over something. They looked down to see he clutched the new Diablo toy from Bueno Nacho. He held it up and showed it to them, and they looked at him like he was nuts at first. In a series of quick burst of breaths he told him he had just been attacked by about a hundred of them. After a few seconds of thinking Kim decided to take a closer look at it, and the three of them went back to Kim's house.

"Dad, I need you to look at this toy" Kim called as she walked into the house clutching the toy in her hand.

"Kim, Drakken is the head of Bueno Nacho too" Ron said walking in right behind her and followed by Shego.

Kim's father took the toy from Kim and looked at the small toy that rested in his hand. He turned the small red and yellow toy and turned and walked back to his lab in the house. They a walked in and looked at Kim's father placed the toy under a scanner. After about five minuets they watched as the device scanned the to, and then popped up with results. After reading it he turned and explained to the three of them that Drakken had taken the information to make these from him. Suddenly a loud pinging sound started echoing through the town, causing everyone to look around.

The toy's legs suddenly shot out followed by its arms causing the toy to crush the table it was on. Soon they were looking at a fifty foot tall robot that looked back at them. Its hands became weapons and it began to fire plasma bolts at the people in the house. Kim and Shego quickly got everyone outside to see more robots starting to terrorize the town. They looked around to see Seth running up with an M-4 in his hands and an ammo vest on. Aside from that he had one of Shego's cat suites slung over his shoulder. "Guys, y'all ain't gonna to believe this shit" Seth said looking at them.

Just then three of the Diablo bots exploded from Kim's house sending pieces of wood flying around. He looked as the robots began to walk and join the rest of the other robots. Seth looked back at everyone and said "Ok, maybe you would."

"Where did you get the guns?" Kim asked as she turned back to her house.

"Gun shop, after the robots attacked people just left it. I took what I wanted" Seth said following them back to the remains of Kim's house.

Kim ran up the steps that didn't get destroyed by the robots when they escaped Kim's house. She threw her dress off and walked to the closet in her room and threw the door open. She walked in and placed her hand on a scanner and then stepped back. A door slid up and Kim looked at a blue and white battle suite sitting in the closet. She reached forward and grabbed the suite and put it on. She walked back out to see Ron and Shego wearing their suites and were ready to go. They looked at Kim in her battle suite as she clutched a pistol looking weapon.

"KP, since when are you packing?" Ron asked looking at the pistol.

"It's a disrupter pistol, it should be able to stop the attack…let's get to the Bueno Nacho headquarters" Kim said prompting a nod from the other three people.

XX

Ron, Shego, Seth, and Kim stood outside of the Bueno Nacho headquarters looking at the building. Kim looked over the map that Shego drew out for her. They studied the map and as they walked they could hear battles starting to erupt miles away from them. Seth stood up and looked to see fighter jets and gun ships flying over towards a battle. He looked back down at the map in front of everyone.

"Ok…" Kim started, "Ron, you and Seth are going to go find Drakken." Kim turned and looked up at Seth who gripped the pistol handle of his rifle tighter. "Shego and I are going to try to shut the robots down" Kim finished as she looked around at her team. She stood up and they looked around at each other for a few seconds. "We can do this, we're a team and it ends tonight."

Seth took out two pistols and passed one to Kim and Ron who looked at the guns. "Last resort, only use them if you have no other choice" Seth said looking at both of them. Seth watched as they nodded and then he turned and darted across the open ground, with Ron hot on his heals. They got to an entrance that would take them down to Seth's old workshop. He opened the door slowly and walked in with his raised up and looking down the sights. He looked back at Ron as he pulled the door shut quietly behind both of them. When Ron turned around he looked to see Seth standing in front of a collection of broken computer screens.

Ron walked forward and looked as Seth's hand reached out and he picked something up. When Ron could see what Seth had he was a little bit at a loss for words. In Seth's hand was a golden chain and attached to it was a locket that was opened. Looking at it he saw a picture of Seth and Abigail inside of the gold trinket. Seth took the necklace and placed it over his head and around his neck. He turned around and looked to see Ron looking at him, he prepared to say something when some voices from another room cut him off.

Seth waved his hands to the wall, so he and Ron ran over to the wall. He raised his gun up and slowly poked his head around the corner of the door way and he looked around. He saw two henchmen walking down the hall, and he could hear Drakken's voice in their radios. He turned back and looked at Ron and motioned him to follow him. They quietly darted up behind the two men, and slowly walked behind them. One of the men happened to glance back and gasped when the butt of the M-4 struck him across the face. Ron swept the feet out from the other henchmen knocking him to the ground. When he tried to get back up Ron kicked the man across the face knocking him out.

"Come in five and six…we have captured Kim Possible, and Shego. They are in the control room with Dr. Drakken, make your way up here and keep an eye out for Ron Stoppable" the radios crackled to life.

"Copy that" Seth said into the radio. He turned and looked at Ron who had a confused look on his face.

XX

Kim, and Shego sat in a chair tied up together, and before them they could see TV screens alive with images from around the world. In many countries the armies had started to fight back against the invasion forces. Not only were Diablo bots attacking, but there were synthodrones and armies of henchmen. Army forces weren't just the only causalities of this initial attack on the world. Kim turned her head into Shego's shoulder as images of innocent people being gunned down in the streets. Shego tipped her head to Kim's reassuring the red head she was still there.

They glanced over and saw the boy known as Eric come walking into the room. Kim's jaw dropped as he walked up and looked at her and a smile went across his face. He told her how he was a synthodrone meant to seduce her and end her. He looked at Shego and in a sudden flash he punched her across the face. He smiled and turned and walked away from them both. Kim looked at him and then looked back at Shego and slowly kissed her to get her to forget the pain.

"Awe, you two in love isn't it so sweet" Drakken said looking at them both.

"Fuck you Drakken, why the hell would you authorize the murder of innocent people?" Shego growled at him.

"Shed innocent blood alongside the blood of heroes…and everyone knows they can't win. Just ask Seth…oh wait he's dead." Drakken said with a deep laughter that rattled the room. "Where is Five and Six?" Drakken asked looking at one of his henchmen.

"Uh…right here" two of the man step forward.

When Kim and Shego heard the voice of one of the men they instantly turned and looked at the men who stepped forward. They knew the voice and they looked at the two men who looked at Drakken as he walked up to them. They watched as the two men who had some guns on them unlike all the other henchmen. This didn't go unnoticed by Drakken who looked right at the guns.

"When did you two start carrying guns?" Drakken questioned looking at them.

Suddenly and with out warning the taller of the two punched Drakken in the face, knocking him to the ground hard. He looked up as the man slowly advanced towards him, as Eric ran to his side and helped him up. They both looked at him as he reached up and pulled his mask off of his face. Drakken took a few steps back away from the man as the mask fell from his hand. Drakken's eyes were extremely wide and he turned pale like he had jus seen a ghost.

"You missed, at pointblank god you suck. I told you I would come for you…now where the fuck is Abigail" Seth growled as he raised his pistol up and pointed it at Drakken.

Suddenly Eric launched an attack on Seth, and it was quicker then he could react. Eric's fist cam fast and hard across his face, just as his claws ripped into Seth's rib cage. Seth roared loudly in pain and shock as he tumbled to the ground. He barked at Ron to free Shego and Kim, and Ron did as told, and he got back to his feet in second ignoring the pain. Seth turned and looked to see Eric and Drakken running away. He prepared to chase them but just as he was about too henchmen and synthodrones moved into the path. Just as they did Ron, Kim, and Shego joined him at his side. Holstering his pistol he pulled up the M-4 and cocked the action. He looked at Shego as her plasma powers activated

Kim knew they needed to stop this now, otherwise more innocent lives would be extinguished.. She jumped at a henchman and kicked him across the face sending him reeling to the ground. She turned as Shego thrust her glowing hand into a synthodrone, sending green syntho goo to the floor. Then Kim had an idea hit her, she grabbed the pistol. Pulling it out quickly she began to open fire on synthodrones, sending bullets flying at them. She watched as the bullets hit their marks, sending geysers of syntho goo out of the drones. Just as she turned the gun a henchman grabbed her hand with the gun in it. She struggled and fought against him as he tried to remove the gun from her hand. Suddenly the gun went off in the henchman's face, causing his head to snap back. Blood flew out of the back of the man's head and Kim stepped back in shock when she saw the man fall to the ground dead.

In a few minuets every henchman was either dead, dieing, or out cold. All of the synthodrones had been destroyed, and the syntho goo and blood had mixed on the floor. Kim, still in shock from killing the man stood over him look down at him. She jumped when Shego touched her shoulder lightly. She turned and looked at her and began to break down over killing the man. Shego held onto her and gently stroked her hair and reassured her he was going to try to kill her if she did nothing to stop him. After a few seconds of this Kim regained her composure and they went after Drakken and Eric. They ran to the top of the building and looked to see the army of Diablo bots flying over in the sky.

Glancing around they saw Drakken getting into a hover craft and slowly begin to take off. Fighter jets roared overhead as they were doing all they could against the attacking machines, but it was no good. Kim looked as rain poured down over the area and she saw a large glowing tower. Reaching to her side she grabbed the disrupter and fired it at the tower. The small device flew through the air towards the tower. Drakken roared in protest as the cherry red round flew through the air at the tower. Suddenly just before it hit a hand caught it, just mere centimeters from the tower.

Ron, Shego, and Kim looked up to See Eric holding the round in his hand. He looked down at everyone and smiled as he crushed the device in his hand. He stopped when he saw Seth was missing from the group. Where the man went was answered quickly when he looked to his right and saw Seth coming at him. Jumping up Seth sent both of his feet out and kicked Eric in the chest, with all the force he could. The impact sent Eric flying off of the tower and disappear from everyone's sight.

"SETH, I'LL BE SURE TO GIVE ABIGAIL YOU REGARDS" Drakken yelled at Seth as his hover craft lifted up and flew away.

Seth let out a roar as he raised his pistol and began to fire wildly at the vehicle. He watched as the bullets bounced around and went flying in different directions. Even after the gun was empty he kept squeezing the trigger. Kim watched this unfold and she could see how much Seth loved Abigail. But those thoughts left her head quickly as more jets flew overhead, racing to aid their friends. She fell to her knees and felt overwhelming pain for all the people losing their lives.

"We…lost, and now innocent people are being slaughtered" Kim said in a low tone.

"We'll get him and end this" Shego answered as she got down next to her girlfriend.

She wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled he into a loving embrace. She finally released all of her emotions and began to cry in Shego's arms. Shego just held onto her tightly as she rocked back and forth. There was a series of explosions as some jet and Diablo bots crashed to the ground. They still clung to each other ignoring the fireballs that were near the building. They did however notice Seth walk up to them and look at them. They looked up at him and they could see his eyes were full of pain, but they were also full of determination.

"We didn't lose…we just got knocked down. We need to get up brush ourselves off and get in this war. We need a team of people who can help us and Kim, you're going to be the leader" Seth said as he helped Kim, and Shego back up.

"But…I failed" Kim choked out as she buried her head into Shego's chest.

"So did I, Drakken still has my family, so now squad leader are you ready to kick his blue ass up and down this world" Seth said looking at Kim.

Kim pulled back from Shego and looked at Seth who had a small smile on his face. She then looked to Ron who nodded in agreement with the words that Seth said to her. The final person she looked to was Shego who still held onto her tightly. Looking at Shego, the green woman nodded to her. She leaned up and gave Shego a kiss and then turned back to Seth who had his M-4 pointed in the air, and gripping it by the pistol grip. She looked back to Shego one last time and then to Ron and Seth one last time. "Alright team, lets make this the shortest reign of terror ever. From now on we will be called the Mad Dogs" Kim said as she placed her hand out.

Shego placed her hand on top of Kim's and soon Ron followed quickly. Seth stood there and placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it. Still holding the M-4 in his hand and the smoke curling around his face he looked at them. They all waited for him to place his hand in on his idea. Slowly he placed his hand onto the other hands and he smiled at them all. Suddenly and without warning he began to bark and howl like a dog. His sudden actions prompted eye rolls from both Kim and Shego, but Ron however joined in. After they were done the four of them looked out over the battle that was now far away from them. Kim knew she had to let GJ know of the plan and the size of the teem there were going to have. She made the decision right then and there, a twelve man team and four stood right there. They were going to end this war, and catch Drakken and put him away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Ok i need help for making 4 ocs to add to the Mad Dogs. I already have 4 three from the Kim Possible show and one oc. i just need four more One for Kim, Two for Shego, and one For Seth. **

**Name:**

**Which Person they know:**

**Background:**

**Features:**

**Abilities(no super powers please):**

**Talent:**

**Distinguishing features:**

**Age:**

**Mental Health(trying to make people have demons to fight):**

**If you have any please send me a message or leave a review with the details and i will work in the best ones thank you if i like them all i will work in every oc Thanks**


	4. Chapter Three: Alliance

**Well first and foremost i have to thank _Jay aka Jordan _for submitting for ocs...you rock. this chapter and the next one will be working their way up to the prologue of this story. i have worked on a mix for this story and if you would like to know the songs drop me a line and i'll send you the songs for this story. now i worked on this chapter for about three or four days and i think i finally made a chapter good. this one shows the connection all the people in this story have with one another. and this won't be a heavy oc story they are there to be apart of the story because i don't remember all the charectors from the show. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content including Rape, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Before its to late by the Goo Goo Dolls. _I also don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter 3**

**Alliance**

Director Betty sat in her chair looking at the four people in front of her. The world famous Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable, whom they have worked with on more then one occasion. She looked at the villainess, now good guy Shego who stood hand in hand with Kim as they looked at her. She turned her attention to the last man known as Seth, the infamous computer hacker. He clutched a M-4 that hung loosely from its sling that went across his chest. The four of them had left straight from the Bueno Nacho headquarters and came straight to GJ headquarters in New York City. They looked like that had been through hell, and were ready to go back.

Betty let out a sigh and looked over at the general who stood next to her desk. He was a tall man and he had a full head of gray hair. His icy blue eyes she actually feared, because the showed no emotion. He had his muscular arms folded behind his back as he stood at ease. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be locked onto Seth. She glanced back at Seth to see him give the general a glance or two every so often. She stood up from her desk and turned and looked out the window.

Black smoke hung over the sky of the great city as fires raged below. Somehow during the attack New York's finest along with the Army had fought back the Diablo bot, synthodrones, and the army of henchmen. She looked as the firefighters along with the army worked to put the fires out all around the city. She placed her forehead on the glass and rested her right arm above her head and watched the scene unfold below. "So let me get this straight, you four are asking me to approve a team that you four hand pick. You want to make a team of twelve and these so called Mad Dogs are going to stop Drakken" she finally said as she watched a pair of Apache Longbow Attack Helicopters fly by the building.

"No Director Betty, we are here to tell you we are going to do this, we just need your help to collect them" Kim answered for everyone. They had all agreed that the four of them would be the leaders, but Kim was the main leader. That meant Ron, Shego, and Seth could make decisions on what to do, but they all answered to her.

"Now why the fuck would I agree to that? You four failed the first time to stop Drakken, now you want a team?" Betty hissed turning to face the four of them.

"This isn't about us failing Betty, this is about the fate of the world" Shego retorted as she met the Director of GJ's gaze full on.

"Oh so I'm going to let a team of misfits be led around the world by a complete dumb ass, two lesbians who used to be enemies. One of them worked for Drakken, but then changed side when he fired her and fell in love with the other. And finally a computer hacker who has hacked the GJ mainframe on four separate occasions. Not only that but he is emotionally driven and out for revenge" Betty seethed and spat as she pointed her finger at the four people in front of her.

"Yeah about the fourth time I was drunk, someone bet me I couldn't do it. So I had to prove my skills, I am sorry for plastering your face on those porn stars" Seth said with a timid chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked down at the other three who just stared at him with wide eyed expressions. "I used to drink a lot" he chuckled again as he looked back to Betty.

"I'M NOT FUCKING AMUSED" Betty screamed as she slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Ma'am if I may" The general said in a smooth tone.

"What is it Miller?" She growled looking at him.

"The military is behind them, for this plan. Sorry ma'am this is no longer Gj's jurisdiction, it's now the military's and I approve this idea" General Miller said walking up to the desk and turning his head to the group of four and then back to the Director.

Betty snarled at Miller but finally backed down and sat in her chair. She waved her hand to the General who nodded to her and then turned to the four in front of the desk. _I need a drink, _she thought to herself as she got back up and walked over to the small bar. She poured herself a glass of scotch and turned and looked as The General walked around the four people. She watched as he stopped right in front of Seth and the two were visibly tense around each other.

"We will be taking you four to Groom Lake, Kim, Ron, Shego you three have been there before you know the procedure. Seth…just listen to them. Once there you four will have forty-eight hours to select your team from all the special forces that are there" Miller said as he rested against Betty's desk.

"General, please let up pick the people from people that we know" Kim said looking at him.

He looked back at her and then looked down the line until his eyes hit Seth. He rubbed his hands through his gray hair and looked at all four of them standing in front of him. "Ok it's a deal" Miller said letting out a sigh. "There will be a black hawk on the roof that will take you four to JFK where a transport plane will be waiting."

"Thank you General Miller" The four said as they turned and started walking out of the room.

"Seth" Miller called, causing the man to stop with a loud sigh. "Come here."

"What?" Seth said in a disgusted tone as he turned and walked back to him.

"Can I trust you not to make rash decisions?" Miller asked looking up at Seth.

Seth placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it. He took a drag on it and blew the smoke out his nose as he met Miller's gaze. "Why the hell would you care? You didn't care when I left home at sixteen…dad" Seth chewed the last word out.

"This is the world at stake son, can you do it or not?" Miller said standing up to meet his son's gaze.

"Yeah…just stay the fuck out of my way" Seth hissed as he walked out of the room, leaving both Miller and Betty in the room.

"Can he do it?" Betty asked looking at Miller.

"Yeah he can, after all he is his father's son" Miller said glancing back at her and then to Seth as he slammed the door shut behind him.

XX

"So what did the General want with you before we left?" Shego asked with her arms crossed as Seth pulled his shirt off.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure we can handle this" Seth coolly lied to Shego as a man motioned for him to get on the medical table.

She watched as he hopped onto the medical table in the belly of the C-17 troop transport plane. He lifted his left arm and groaned as the medic began to work on his five deep slashes that Eric had given him. She watched as the man poked at the five long slash marks that went across his rib cage. The medic then took out some peroxide and began to clean the dried blood off of the wounds. After he was done cleaning the lacerations he proceeded to stitch the wounds up, causing more blood to flow. When he was done he checked on the right side of Seth's head, and deemed in necessary to remove the stitches from the side of his head.

Kim and Ron stood off to the side and watched this happen and after Seth was done they mover to another room in the plan and all sat around a table. Seth placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it, just as he did the pilot came over the intercom. He announced they would be landing soon and to be ready to leave. They all stood up and felt the jolt of the plain skidding on the runway. They gathered up their stuff and waited for the door to open, and when it did they were blasted by sunlight and desert heat. They walked out of the plane and were met by a pair of hummers that waited for them.

They climbed in and they were driven to an old abandoned hanger on the base. When they came to it they saw it had been turned into a makeshift headquarters for them to run everything out of. When they walked in it was easily twenty degrees cooler then the desert heat right outside and they instantly reacted to the temperature difference. They looked at screens and computers that lined the walls, as well as thirteen beds and two showers with private toilets. This was supposed to be their base for the whole war, and they were going to make the most of it. Kim noticed someone working at a computer, and as she got closer both her and Ron gasped.

Sitting at the computer was a heavyset African-American boy of about sixteen years old working on the computer. He turned around and looked at Ron and Kim and flashed them both a dazzling smile. He reached for a soda and took a sip of it before he stood up and walked over to Kim and Ron. "Hey guys" he said with a smile.

"Wade" Kim and Ron said at the same time as they came to him and wrapped him in a loving hug.

"They brought me on to run the computers" Wade said with a smile.

"We're just glade you made it out of Middleton alive" Kim started. "Wade you know Shego, and this is Seth, a hacker like you."

"Oh I know Seth, he hacked me one time" Wade said looking at Seth.

"Yes, and to this day it has been my toughest hack ever. I tip my hat to you" Seth said with a smile.

"And mine to you, I was shocked to find out someone had hacked me" Wade said as he shook Seth's hand.

"Ok we met, now we need to get our team together" Shego said looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement and talked over to a table. Wade however went back to the computer and went back to work monitoring radio chatter around the world. Ron, Kim, Seth, and Shego all took a seat around the table and looked around at each other. Sitting on the table was a note pad with some pencils and a pitcher of ice water as well as an ash tray. Seth reached across the table and grabbed the ash tray and sat it in front of himself. He lit up a smoke and looked around and waited for the first on to talk.

"I'll go first" Ron said and it caught everyone's attention. "The two I think we need is Yori, she is well trained in ninja things, and is very good at stealth missions. Aside from that I want my girlfriend with me."

"Ok and your second" Kim said as she wrote Yori's name on the paper.

"Well Mr. Barken, he's an ex-marine that simple" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm impressed the knucklehead made two good choices" Shego said with a chuckle.

"Well I want my rival here…Bonnie Rockweller. She can do all of the same stunts and tricks I can. As well as she can hold her own in a fight very well" Kim said looking at everyone.

"Ok I want my old friend from High School named Jordan Knight. He's a pro basketball player, and a very skilled swordsman, and twenty four years old. He's also got a talent for stealth and inventing things. He invented a ring that uses a piece of the meteor that gave me my powers. He can use it to shoot plasma bolts when he uses it right, it's kick ass. He has also mastered all kinds of Kung Fu so he knows how to kick ass" Shego stated as she poured herself a cup of water.

Everyone looked at Seth waiting for his choice, and they watched as he let out a sigh sending a cloud of smoke with his breath. "Ya'll ain't going to like my first choice" He said as he crushed out his smoke and looked at everyone.

"Well let's here it" Kim said looking at him.

"His name is Joe Johnson, and well he's a legally medicated psychopath. We were friend back before I left my home in Kentucky and even as kids he had problems. He had been abused and…well molested by his uncle who was his first victim. His kills made Jack the Ripper look like a boy scout. We need him because he is a hunter and he will find who we are hunting" Seth said looking around at everyone.

"Can he be around us? You know with out trying to kill us?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Yeah, you see he only hunts people who deserve to die. He targets rapist and child molesters the most so people won't go through what he did. He's a predator of predators" Seth said looking at everyone.

"Sound's like a man we need" Shego said looking at Seth.

"Ok well I've got a man named Clayton Knight. He's a scientist, a tinker and very good at improving gadgets. Not only that but he hits hard because, he's on old football star at Middleton. He slammed one guy so hard he had to ride a four-wheeler out. Aside from that he's good at stealth, and fighting hand to hand" Kim explained her second and final choice.

"Ok well Kim I love you, but this is one time I'm going to need my ex-girlfriend" Shego started shooting Kim a timid look as she seemed to glare at her. "Her name is Rachel Diamond, she can kick some ass and she's a former GJ agent. Back in collage we went out but after we split not long after that I joined Drakken. She's a great marksmen, in-fact she holds the new record for the longest shot" Shego explained looking at every one.

"Well my final one and the final person to this team is an old friend of Abigail's named Nikki Houston. She's a rich girl and I know her through Abigail, because they went to collage together. They both grew up in a small town in northern New York, I met them both when they went to collage in Ohio. She's good with a bow and can sneak up on anyone at anytime. Aside from that any land based vehicle she can make it go about an extra hundred miles faster then it already does." Seth said lighting up another smoke.

They passed the names of the team members over to General Miller who looked them over. Despite his objections he agreed to have the team to the base in one day. Kim and Shego had spent the day sparing so their fighting skills were honed better. Seth spent his time on the firing range turning his M-4 into an accurate and deadly weapon. He took Ron with him to help him hone his skills with the pistol. In the middle of teaching him he discovered that even being a complete klutz Ron was good with a gun.

The next Day the four of them stood out on the runway waiting for the transport plane that carried the team. They looked and in the eastern sky a C-17 came in low over the mountains escorted by three F-22s. The massive transport plane touched down on the runway sending up steam from the skid marks. They watched as the plane finally came to a stop and the back of the plane opened up. Yori was the first to walk out and as soon as she did Ron took off on a dead sprint across the open ground straight for her. She saw him coming for her and she too took off on a dead sprint going straight for him. In seconds they were in each other's arms and their lips were together.

"Stoppable" a deep and powerful voice sounded behind Yori.

Ron looked to see his old teacher Steve Barken looking at him. He had a very muscular upper body and square jaw. His brown eyes betrayed very little emotion but even under the stone cold gaze one could see a kind heart. He had his light brown hair in a crew cut that made the desert heat almost inert. He walked up to Ron and Yori and looked them over as they looked at them. In a split second he smiled and shook Ron's hand, and then looked at Kim as she walked up.

"Possible" He said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Bracken" Kim said returning the smile.

"We are at war now, you can call me Steve" He said with a smile to her.

Shego looked as two people came out of the plane's cargo hold. The first was a beautiful twenty two year old woman with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes much like Shego's. Her pale skin shined in the light on the sun and gave her an almost tender glow about her. The wore a skirt that showed off her star shaped birthmark on her right thigh. She also wore a low cut shirt that showed off her large and well rounded breast. She turned and saw Shego standing there looking at her.

"Hello Rachel" Shego said looking at her.

"You're the reason I'm here" Rachel scoffed at Shego.

"No because there is a war going on and I'm trying to bring down my old boss" Shego answered looking down from her. She was still ashamed of how it ended between them.

"So you're a good guy again?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"Yes because of me" Kim said stepping up and placing her arms around Shego.

Rachel looked at Kim and then turned her eyes back to Shego who still had an ashamed look on her face. Slowly she walked forward and wrapped her arms around Shego giving her a reassuring hug. Slowly Shego's arms crawled up Rachel's back and she wrapped her arms around her ex-girlfriend. Rachel pulled back and looked into Shego's eyes and soon a warm smile crawled across her face. "I'm just happy you are back" Rachel started before she turned to Kim. "Treat her good."

They looked as a tall and very muscular African American walked up and looked down at them. He had a slight green tinge to his hair because he had been exposed to pieces of the very same meteor that had given Shego her powers. He wore a pair of jeans that sagged a bit as well as a polo shirt that he loved. He looked right at Shego and suddenly he threw his arms around her and picked her up into a massive and powerful bear hug. Both of them were laughing as he spun her around in his arms. His voce was deep and powerful, and his laugh seemed to echo across the runway. "I've missed you girl" He said in a deep voice.

"And I've missed you Jordan" Shego said with a laugh as he sat her down on the ground.

"OH MY GOD…SETH" A girl screamed causing everyone to stop and look.

They saw a girl run out of the plane, she wore a mini skirt and like Rachel she wore a shirt that showed off her breast. Her long brown hair bounced and flowed as she closed the distance to Seth. She was thin and extremely beautiful, and Jordan's eyes never left he ass as she ran to Seth. Her skin had a tan shade to it because her mother was Italian, and her father was part Cherokee. On her wrist she had a tattoo that said "Me Amour", it's there for when ever she finds the one she loves. She slammed hard into Seth prompting a pain filled yell from Seth. She instantly jumped back and looked at him as his eyes watered from the pain. "What's wrong?" she asked in a timid voice as Seth smiled lightly.

"I've got stitches in my side Nikki" he groaned as he lifted his shirt up to show the wounds.

"Oh my god…well where is Abigail, the last time I talked to her she told me you two were having a kid" Nikki said with a pepped up voice.

"She's the reason I'm in this war…Drakken has her and he tried to kill me" Seth said as he pointed at the still healing wound on the side of his head.

"Jesus, we'll get her back" Nikki said with a reassuring smile as she wrapped Seth in a tender hug.

Seth smiled and placed a smoke in his mouth, and as he lit it up he looked up to see a man walking his direction. The man had dirty blond hair with gray eyes that were locked right onto Seth. He moved with fluid motions and it almost seemed he was floating instead of walking. He had a scar on the left side of his face that trailed down from his jaw to the base of his neck. He walked right up to Seth and stopped just a foot away from him and looked at him. Slowly he reached up and took the cigarette out of Seth's mouth and placed it in his own. "I hope you have a good reason for breaking me out?" He said in a low tone.

"I do indeed Joe, were at war and I knew we needed you" Seth said meeting his gaze.

"Ok well as long as I get to do my work again" He said with a smile.

Kim looked on waiting for her choices to come walking out of the plane. Sure enough the man known as Clayton Knight came walking out of the plane. Like Jordan he too was an African American, and very muscular. He looked at Kim and both of them walked to each other at a quick pace. His thick neck had a tattoo on the side that read "KP" in honor of his best friend in high school. He gently wrapped his arms around Kim as she wrapped his arms around Kim. "It's so good to see you Kim" He said in a tender voice as he hung onto Kim.

"Like wise Clayton" She said softly.

"Ok why the hell did you bring me to the desert Kim" Bonnie's voice sounded.

"I chose you to be part of a team to end this war. I needed someone who can do a lot of the same moves as I can" Kim answered breaking her hug with Clayton and turning to face Bonnie.

"You mean who is better then you" Bonnie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope, Shego is already here" Kim said with a smile that prompted a laugh from Jordan.

XX

Kim and Shego stood in the hanger alone as they listened to the sounds of everyone playing a game of basketball outside. They laid in a cot and hung onto each other as they laid there. Both of them thought about the war and this team of people who are supposed to end this war. Shego looked down at Kim as she nuzzled closer to her, and it made her nerves twitch. She leaned down and gently kissed Kim who kissed her back and they looked at each other for a few seconds. She noticed a sad look in Kim's eyes, and it was a look of sadness. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" Shego asked softly.

"I never got to dance with you like I wanted to" Kim said softly.

Shego looked at her for a few seconds and then quickly got up from the cot. The sudden removal of Shego's warmth caused Kim to whine just a little bit. She sat up and watched as Shego walked over to Wade's work shop. Kim got up and walked over to join her as she picked up a CD and placed it into a computer. Kim watched as she began to play a song named _Before It's To Late by the Goo Goo Dolls. _She turned and looked at Kim who was staring at her blankly.

Slowly she walked over to her and took her hands in hers and they began to dance. They followed the rhythm of the music and slowly they rocked and moved with the music as they clung to each other. The beat an the rhythm of the song flowed through them and it seemed to make them be high atop the world. Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder and breathed in her scent. "I love you Shego" Kim said softly as she pulled Shego closer.

"Kim, my real name is Samantha" Shego cooed lightly.

Kim pulled her head back and looked up at Shego who smiled at her. Kim leaned up and kissed her passionately after hear he girlfriends real name. She let the music keep laying on repeat and slowly pulled her back towards the cot. Her tongue gently brushed against Shego's lower lip asking for entrance into her lover's mouth. Shego granted her tongue entrance and she felt as Kim's tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth. Slowly her tongue met Kim's and together their tongues did a dance inside of her mouth.

Shego laid Kim down on the cot softly and climbed on top of her as she slid her hands up Kim's shirt. Kim worked on the zipper to Shego's cat suite while Shego pulled her shirt off of her. Slowly Shego's cat suite came off of her to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath it. Not wanting to be the only one naked Shego pulled Kim's clothes off of her body. Soon both of them were fully nude and still kissing as their hands eagerly explored one another's body.

Kim slowly moved her hands down Shego's back feeing each scar on her back. She slowly felt as Shego's hands began to move down towards her warmth. She let a slight moan slip from her lips as Shego's fingers lightly rubbed her clit. She rolled Shego on her side and moved her hand down to Shego's clit but went further. She inserted two fingers into her causing Shego to moan loudly. Shego did the same with Kim and began to move her fingers back and forth making Kim squirm. They both moaned as their fingers moved around one another's wetness. Their free hands rested on each other's face and gently held onto one another. Soon both of them let out a pleasure filled moan as they made each other come. They each let out a sigh and looked at each other and then giggled a bit.

"That was amazing" Kim said as she nuzzled closer to Shego.

"Yes it was" Shego said with a smile as she placed a kiss on the top of Kim's head.

"Wait what if someone comes in and sees us?" Kim said eyes full of fright.

"Fuck 'em" Shego said as she brushed her fingers down Kim's cheek.

Kim looked at her and thought about it. She didn't want to get up from Shego's side, nor did she want to leave her warmth. She thought about it and the only way someone would see them is when they go to the shower or bathroom. She looked back at Shego who had a soft and loving smile on her face. Kim didn't want it to disappear from her face, all she knew was she wanted to keep the skin on skin contact. She smiled back at Shego and finally said, "You're right fuck 'em."

XX

Seth had walked to the hanger during the game, because he didn't play basketball. He had walked in on Kim and Shego dancing and it made him smile, as he watched the love between the two of them flow. His smile quickly faded when he saw them kiss, and when he saw that images of Abigail flooded his mind. When they started walking to the cot he knew it was time to leave and give them some privacy. He turned around and slowly walked over to the garage on the base that held the hummers and tanks of the base. He saw the door was open and the lights were on, so he walked in and sat down at the entrance to the garage. He reached into the inside pocket of the duster that had been given to him early that day by Jordan.

He ran his hands down the brown leather of the duster and it made him smile. He loved the long style of the coat, and this one went to his ankles. He removed a flask that he had filled with Sothern Comfort, his favorite whiskey. He used to be a heavy drinker when he was twenty, that was just to bore all the bad memories out of his head. He cut back dramatically when he got involved with Abigail. He was now twenty-two and he didn't drink unless something really bothered him, and this time something was bothering him.

Unscrewing the cap he was bathed with the warm aroma of the amber colored liquid. He looked at the flack and bringing it to his lips he tipped his head back and took a generous gulp of the warm liquid. He looked out to see the night sky light up with the stars and the moon. He took another gulp of the whiskey and then lowered his head. _I'm going to get you Abigail, at any cost…this world can burn for all I care, as long as I have you I have a world. _Seth looked back up and then his attention was caught by the sound of tools dropping behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Nikki roll out from underneath one of the hummers covered in oil and grime. She sat up and breathed out a sigh, and as she did she looked over and saw Seth sitting by the garage door.

"Hey Seth" She said in her perky and high pitched voice as she gave him a quick wave.

She looked at him as he just nodded and then placed the flask to his mouth. She frowned when she saw this and she knew something was bothering him badly. Wiping her hands off she got up and walked over to him and looked down at him. She couldn't see his face thanks to the cowboy hat he was wearing. She watched as he glanced back up at her and then turn his attention back out across the vast runway. She plopped down right next to him and looked at his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. He offered her the flask and slowly she took it and took a quick swig and passed it back to him. "What's bugging you?" she asked looking at him as she wiped her mouth off.

"The hell makes you think something is wrong?" Seth answered her question with another causing her to frown even more.

"C'mon Seth it's me" she said in a soft voice and it caused Seth to look at her. As soon as his eyes met her she looked at him and softened her eyes like she had done millions of times before to get what she wants. Seth just let out a slight chuckle and shook his head as he lowered his head. Nikki watched as the chuckle turned to tears and a few soft sobs. Her instinct to reach out and comfort her best friend's boyfriend overwhelmed her. She threw her arms around him and held onto him as a few more tears flowed from his eyes. She removed his hat and pulled him to her and as she did she gently stoked his head, and gave him a soft shushing sound.

"I fucked up Nikki, that simple. I let a mad man take my girlfriend and unborn child" He said as he sniffled a bit.

"Seth, he shot you and then pushed you into a river, you should be dead because I know you can't swim. You didn't fuck up, you did what you could and I know you fought your damnedest to save them. Listen I know you are just in this war to save her, and I know you will. I need you to know something and it will cheer you up" Nikki talked in a soft and soothing voice that seemed to calm Seth down just a bit.

"Ok…let's hear it" Seth said pulling back and looking at her.

"About the time you started working for Drakken that was the last time me and Abigail talked. She told me about her pregnancy and how happy she was that you were the father. She then admitted something to me, and she told me not to tell you…well now I think I need to. She had told me that before you came along she never trusted men because of that one time she had been raped. Then came the night you stepped in and beat the shit out of the three men who tried to rape her again. That night you showed her that some men can be trusted and are nice. She then told me she feels completely safe with you and that no matter what she would always be yours."

Seth sat there and listened to everything that Nikki had just told him, and it struck him deep. He looked out across the tarmac as a pair of A-10 warthogs took off and flew away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the damaged picture of him and Abigail. He took one more swig of the whiskey and put it away, and looked back to Nikki. She gave him a soft and tender smile one that he promptly returned to her. She wrapped him in a hug and he returned the hug. "Thanks Nichole" he whispered to her.

"No prob, now do you think that Jordan guy is seeing any one, he's really cute?" Nikki said as she released him and stood up.

Seth began to laugh and it caused Nikki to look at him as he stood up. "Only you" he simply said as he started laughing again and made his way to bed. Nikki chased after him the whole way trying to figure out what he meant. He just kept laughing until he got to his bed. He laid in the bed and looked at the picture of him and Abigail and he rested it on his chest and slowly he was over taken with sleep.

XX

Drakken stood in his main base in the hilly and snow covered terrain of Russia. He looked around at video screens to see that many countries had fallen to him but a few stood and fought back. He was having major trouble with North America, England, Japan, Australia, and several European as well as several Middle Eastern countries. He grumbled as he watched an American army push his back. He knew one thing, once he took down America the rest would fall. He glanced over to a sleeping and still very pregnant Abigail in her cell. He stood up and stretched and walked over to his coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned around to see on of his henchmen come walking in and look at him.

"What is it?" he grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sir, Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan are here to see you" the man said while he stood at attention.

Drakken raised an eyebrow as he looked at his henchman he nodded and the man left the room. He watched as the door opened again and the first to walk in was Professor Dementor. He looked at his long time rival as he walked in and gave him a slight smile. The next to walk in was a short and stout Scotsman with a red beard and a kilt on named Duff Killigan. He too looked at Drakken and he didn't smile like Dementor, but he carried one of his golf clubs. The final to walk in was the Monkey Fu master named Monkey Fist, and as he walked he walked like an ape. He came to a stop next to the other two men, and all of them looked right at Drakken.

"Gentlemen…and Dementor what do you want?" Drakken said, and he didn't pass up the chance to rip on Dementor.

"We would like to join forces with you" Dementor said as he rolled his eyes at Drakken's comment.

"I this be true, we are truly impressed that you spanked Kim Possible's ass" Duff said in his thick Scottish accent. He took a pause after what he said and looked at everyone who just stared at him. After a few seconds he thought about what he said and realized it wasn't how he wanted to say it. "That came out wrong" he grumbled as he face palmed himself.

"Quite, well we do this and we will have an army that nobody can beat" Monkey Fist said looking from Duff then to Drakken.

Drakken looked at the three of them and took something to think about it. He had been having trouble with several countries and he seemed to be getting nowhere with beating them. He took another sip of his coffee as he looked down at the monitors again to see he had lost another city in Germany. He could feel a smile crawl across his face as he turned his attention back to the three other villains in the room with him. "Gentlemen, let's end this and join forces and take this world over" Drakken said with a cruel laugh as he shook their hand to lock their alliance.


	5. Chapter Four: Proving Time

**Here is another chapter for y'all. before you read it please read these next tree words and let them sink in _I AM SORRY_. This is a cliff hanger chapter and i don't want anyone wanting to come hunting me down. This Means you Jay AKA Jordan, just trust me everything that happens happens for a reason. this leads up to the prologue and then a little bit after the prologue. so let me know what you think and pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content including Rape, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Four**

**Proving Time**

It had been four weeks since the first initial attack on the world and Drakken had made it well known that he had an alliance. General Miller had decided that the Mad Dog's needed to get some military training, so he took it upon himself to train them. He knew Steve Barken, Kim, Shego, Ron, and Seth didn't need it but he made them take the training as well. He had just finished their last day and he was tired of training them. He sat in his office at the base and poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a seat at his desk. He knew this team was going to be the best, because they weren't military that meant they didn't have to follow proper rules of engagement. That meant anything they deemed as a threat they could eliminate before anything happened.

He took a sip of his drink and reached into his desk, and took out a picture. It was of him and his late wife and their son Seth. He wouldn't ever admit it but he was proud of Seth, he had gone further then most people with a high school education would, and Seth didn't finish high school. He sat the picture down and began to read through the latest reports from the war. Many countries had fallen, but after begin taken over many normal people began to form resistant movements. He smiled when he read the reports that the Middle East seemed to be causing the alliance the most trouble.

After doing a few tours in Iraq he knew that the Middle East would pose the biggest problem. Here in the States it was something even more interesting, normal people had picked up weapons and were fighting alongside the military. The phone in his office rang and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He reached for his cell phone but then realized it wasn't his phone. He turned and looked at the phone on his desk and saw it wasn't that phone either. He turned and looked and saw a red phone sitting on another desk and he instantly knew who was calling.

XX

"Ok, well I have made weapon's for Jordan, Clayton, Nikki, and Rachel" Wade said walking around a table.

Everyone was going to get an M-16, as well as a Beretta 9mm. The weapons he had now were just special weapons for the four pf them. He took a crossbow off of the table and turned to Rachel. He explained it was an automatic crossbow, clip fed and in the right hands like Rachel's it could fire a hundred arrows a minuet. It had a laser sight attached to it and it also fired explosive rounds. He passed the weapon over to Rachel who smiled and it turned the weapon towards a target and fired a few arrows at it. She loved the weapon and slung it over her back.

Wade turned to Clayton and passed him a Daio Sword. He took the sword and then quickly split the sword into two swords and began to do tricks. He spun the swords around and moved with fluid motions. He looked back to Wade who took out a box full of Ninja stars. Wade picked one up and threw it at a target and watched Clayton's face. Suddenly the target exploded and Wade looked at him as he turned back to him and smiled. Wade passed him the exploding stars and then turned to Nikki.

He looked at her as she seemed to bounce up and down in joy to see what her weapon was. Wade's eyes seemed to lock onto her bouncing chest and it took Jordan shaking him a bit to snap him out of it. He came back to his senses and reached down and picked up a case. He opened it up and pulled a compound bow out of the case and handed it to her. The bow was set up with just about every piece of technology for the bow. He passed her another case with arrows in it, and when he sat it down he opened it up. Nikki looked in and saw five different arrows inside of the case, and this confused her. Wade went on to explain the five different arrows, the red ones were normal broad heads. Blue were explosive, green were taser arrows, yellow was a net arrow, and orange was his favorite, they were tank/Diablo busters.

Wade turned to Jordan and pulled out a katana for him but he didn't hand it to Jordan. He told him he had named the sword the 'Green Dragon's Breath'. He asked for the ring on Jordan's right hand, and reluctantly he passed the ring over to Wade. Unscrewing the grip he removed it and looked at the steel rod on the inside. He slid the ring down and it sat snugly on the base of the sword, as soon as it sat on the handle he then added the grip back. As soon as he was done he handed it back to Jordan and then explained to flick his wrist. As soon as he did a green strip of plasma went up and around the blade. Wade explained that his ring and its powers were the reason it would work.

"Mad Dogs front and center" General Miller said walking into the room. He watched as the team of twelve ran up to stand in front of the him. He looked at the team and then turned his attention to Kim as she walked up to be in front of him.

"What do you need?" Kim asked looking at him.

"You and your team got a mission, you will be going to Kansas City to extract some high value assets" Miller said as he walked around in front of everyone. "This will be your proving mission."

"Who are we extracting?" Kim asked looking at him.

"The President and the Vice President, and you will bring them back here, and Kim prove today that my choice in backing you up wasn't a bad one" Miller said looking at Kim.

"I will General" Kim said turning going to get the team ready.

Kim walked with Shego out across the tarmac to the C-130 that was loading in four hummers that Nikki had modified. The rest of the team was already in the plane and it was time to leave. Just before they walked onto the plane Shego grabbed Kim and gave her a kiss. Kim looked at her as they started into the plane and when they walked in they saw everyone putting their weapons on. Kim turned back to Shego and quickly kissed her again and then pulled away.

"I'll watch your back and keep you safe" Kim said softly as she placed her hands on Shego's cheeks.

"I'll do the same, I love you" Shego cooed as she kissed Kim gently.

"I love you too Samantha" Kim said as the plane took off toward Kansas.

Seth looked over at them kissing but he fought back the pain of his memories. He looked over at Ron and Yori as they clung to each other and took a seat in one of the hummers. He picked up his M-4 and loaded a clip into it and slung it over his back and then checked his pistol. He then placed it back into his thigh holster and turned around to get into the lead hummer. He looked to see Jordan and Nikki talking by one of the hummers.

"Damn girl, you fixed these hummers up to be bad ass" Jordan said with a smile looking at her.

"Yes, it was all me" she said in a flirty voice as she curled some of her hair around her fingers.

"Will you two quit your damn flirting and just hook up already" Seth said as stepped in-between and climbed into a hummer.

Both Nikki and Jordan looked at each other and then back to Seth as he popped out of the gunner's seat and rested against the side. He glanced back down at them both and shot them a smug smile as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. Both were about to say something to him when a red light turned on. They were near the drop zone and it only took them about an hour. Nikki had the pilot bring the plane about forty feet from the ground. As soon as the lights turned on everyone got into their hummers. Seth, Kim, and Jordan got into the lead hummer.

As soon they were all loaded in the back door to the cargo bay opened up. As soon as it stopped lowering the light turned green and the hummers began to accelerate. They ramped out and landed on the road below, and the wheels kept spinning as they hit the asphalt. They looked at the city to see the battle going on and they had two miles to go. Jordan looked down at the steering wheel and saw two red buttons on the wheel. He reached up and pressed one of them and as soon as he did the hummer sped up greatly. Seth glanced back and he could see the other hummers keeping up with them. _You don't disappoint Nikki, _Seth thought to himself.

"Any teams, or troops outside of Kansas City, we need help we have two high value assets that need protection" the radio on the dash board crackled to life.

"This is the Mad Dogs, ident: Delta Charley Tango Nine Eight Seven" Kim said into the radio as she picked up the CB attachment.

"Copy that we need help" The voice said to her.

"We are here to extract the assets, were are coming in from the west now" Kim said as she looked up to see a pair of Diablo bots coming for them.

Seth saw this and quickly cocked the action to the .50 caliber mounted machinegun. He turned the gun up and began to open fire sending bullets flying through the air at the bots. As soon as he opened fire the other three hummers began to open fire on the Diablo bots. Bullets began to rip into them, the lead one's rockets in its legs began to smoke. Soon it begun to spin out of control and it slammed into a building bring it down, tons of steel and concrete collapsed down on it destroying it.

The second one swooped down and began to fire at the hummers. Nikki reached down and grabbed her bow and loaded a Diablo buster arrow. She drawled the bow and looked down the sights and aimed at the Diablo bot. She released the arrow and watched as it started flying. Suddenly the arrow exploded and it sent a blue colored plasma ring towards the Diablo bot. Suddenly it cut the Diablo bot in half and causing both halves to explode. She smiled and looked down at Rachel who was driving and they both cheered.

The hummers pulled up in front of the bunker where the main battle was focused on. Seth, Kim, Shego, and Ron ran into the building to get their mission out. The rest stayed outside and fought with the army. Rachel clutched the crossbow and began to open fire on a small group of henchmen who were trying to flank the army. She cut the five men down and turned just as a synthodrone backhanded her to the ground. It knocked the crossbow from her hands and she slammed to the ground hard. She looked up as the drone began to walk towards her and was ready to finish her.

Suddenly a massive form knocked the synthodrone to the ground. She looked to see Clayton had tackled the drone and he took out his pistol and shot it in the head. Slowly getting up he walked over and helped her up and smiled at her with a soft smile. With out warning she grabbed him and gave him a kiss on his lips. She backed up and walked over to her crossbow and picked it back up. She looked back at him and smiled and then took off with him hot on her heals.

Jordan opened fire with his M-16 into an oncoming horde of synthodrones. Before he knew it he was starting to be overwhelmed by the drones. He slung the M-16 over his back and pulled out the katana and his pistol. He flicked his wrist and the plasma activated and crawled up the blade. Raising the gun up he began to open fire on the drones as he charged the group in front of him. Jumping in the air he brought the sword behind him and cut the head in half of a drone. He spun around quickly slicing his sword through ten at once. He watched as the drones split apart sending syntho goo flying in all directions. He turned around as a henchman raised his laser rifle up and pointed it at him and was ready to kill him. Dropping down as the laser flew over his head, Jordan rolled across the ground and sliced his sword up and cut the weapon in half. He stood up and raised the pistol and shot the henchman in the head. He turned and looked as a hummer ran over three synthodrones that were coming from behind him. He looked to see Nikki in the driver's seat looking at him with a smile.

"Need a ride handsome" She said looking at him.

"Oh hell yeah" he said with a laugh as he jumped into the hummer with her.

Just then Kim and Seth ran out of the bunker with The President, and Vice President right behind then. Shego and Ron ran behind them and the four of them did what they could to protect them. They ran for the hummer parked in front of the compound and quickly loaded them in. Seth got in the gunner seat as Kim got behind the wheel and Shego got into the passenger seat. Ron darted over to another hummer and climbed in with Nikki and Jordan. Kim called over the radio that it was time for the team to leave. The four modified hummers quickly escaped the city but were being followed closely by ten Diablo bots. The four guns on the hummers all began to open fire on them trying their best to knock the bots down.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING WORKING" Seth roared back to Kim as he worked to reload the gun.

"To any aircraft orbiting the city, this is the Mad Dogs' leader Kim Possible. We are heavy with two priority one assets and we need the pursing Diablo bots taken out" Kim said into the radio.

"Copy they, Hellhound squad inbound" The radio replied to her.

Seth looked up in the air and saw nothing, but as he glanced over his shoulder in the direction they were going his eyes shot wide open. He could see at least forty jets flying over top of the C-130 waiting for them. They fired a volley of missiles and Seth watched as the missiles streaked over head straight for the Diablo bots. The slammed into the robots sending seven of them crashing to the ground. The fighter jets roared past and began to keep the reaming Diablo bots busy so they could escape. Soon the hummers were inside of the transport plane, and Kim got out and ran over and closed the door.

"Get this plane in the air" Kim called into the radio on her ear.

"Copy" she heard the reply.

Suddenly the plane accelerated and it Kim to slam to the ground hard as she felt the plane take off. As soon as the plane was in the air she got back up and walked over to Shego. She threw her arms around her and looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss. She was happy she was ok and safe. She then looked back at the rest of the team to see them all happy to have hade it out uninjured and in one piece. She looked up to see Seth still in the gunner seat of the hummer, light a smoke up and look back down at her and smile.

XX

Kim and Shego laid in bed together that night and held onto each other. They were allowed to rest that night but in the morning they had to go to L.A where Drakken might be at. Shego was still wide awake and she heard giggling coming from just outside the hanger. She knew the giggle belonged to Nikki, and she knew what was going on. She tried to ignore it as she clung onto Kim. Two relations ships had started after Kansas city, and she was happy for the people. Nikki and Jordan had gotten together, like Rachel and Clayton had.

The only thing that seemed to bother her was with all the relationships sprouting up, she wondered how Seth was. She glanced down at Kim who was sound asleep and she carefully removed herself from the redhead's hands and walked out to see Rachel and Clayton watching a Movie and holding onto each other. She walked past them and moved towards where Seth slept at. She looked in and sure enough he was in there, but he was reading a book. He didn't seem sad or heartbroken, until she noticed the picture of him and Abigail.

"Hey Shego" He said not taking his eyes off the book.

"How you holding up?" She asked as she took a seat on his bed.

"Fine just fine, everyone is finding the person they love and mine is still lost to me" Seth bit out as he sat the book down.

"Seth, we'll get her" Shego said now regretting even asking him the question.

"Oh I know that, I just cant promise I won't kill Drakken out of pure anger" Seth said looking at her.

"And you know what, I won't stop you, because you deserve it" Shego said with a smile as she looked at Seth.

Shego watched as he just nodded and then picked the book back up. She got back up and left the room and walked towards her and Kim's room. She looked down at Kim who slept soundly on the bed, not noticing Shego had left. She smiled slightly and climbed back into the bed being careful not to wake Kim up. She didn't know what she would do if something had ever happened to Kim. She brushed some of the red locks back from over Kim's face and behind her ear. The movement caused Kim to purr a bit and nuzzle closer to Shego.

Shego leaned down and kissed Kim gently on the forehead and she breathed in her scent. She rested her head against Kim's and closed her eyes, and let her mind run around freely. Everything came right back to Kim and her love for her, she wasn't going to let her get harmed. She clutched her lover closer and squeezed her tighter as she thought about he love for Kim.

XX

Kim led the team slowly into the lair on the outskirts of L.A as some battles went on in the main city. She glanced back to see everyone was ready for any thing as they moved through the waist deep water. Kim led them up to the door that was a secret entrance to the lair. Seth moved forward and hacked his own system that he had created for Drakken. Soon the door opened and they all filed into the building and came into a room. Suddenly Seth grabbed Kim's hand stopping her before she followed everyone into the room.

"We need to find Abigail first" Seth said in a low whisper so no one else would hear him.

"I know, I didn't tell Miller we were going to look for her first" Kim said softly with a smile as she patted Seth on his shoulder.

They walked in and slowly moved from room to room looking for any enemy. They looked around and the whole time they saw nothing, not one single enemy. They moved into what looked like a medical and prison area of the lair. Seth was the first to advance into the room and he moved towards one of the computers. He taped on the computer and looked as medical files popped up all over the screen. He found one that said 'Child Birth', and he instantly clicked on it. His eyes roamed the file and he soon gasped and then lowered his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced back to see Shego looking at him.

Suddenly he let out a roar and then grabbed the computer screen and turned and threw it across the room. "SHE'S NOT FUCKING HERE, THERE IS NOTHING HERE" Seth roared as he turned a table over. He slammed his fist down onto another table and growled ad he thought about what the file had told him. He breathed in a few deep breaths and calmed himself down and turned to look at the team who had just watched his display.

"Seth what is it?" Kim asked looking at him.

"I had a daughter last night, she weighed five pounds six ounces. As well as twenty inches long" Seth said in a low tone as his eyes moved from person to person.

"What does that mean for you?" Jordan finally spoke up.

Seth looked at him and then spun the M-4 around so it rested on his chest and began to walk past the group. "I'm going to find them" Seth said walking towards the exit.

"No…Clayton stop him" Kim said quickly.

Seth felt two powerful hands grip him by the arms and kept him from leaving. Seth roared and growled in an almost animalistic way as he fought against the hands that held onto him. Kim went to go to him but, Nikki stopped her and darted over to be in front of Seth. She looked at him and his face was contorted as he snarled at her. She looked at him and then flagged Shego over to her, and the woman slowly moved to her side. "Punch him" Nikki said looking at her.

"What?" Shego asked confused looking back at her.

"I've heard about him doing this before he has to get hit to knock him out of it" Nikki said looking at Seth as he reached his hand out for one of them.

Shego looked at Nikki as she backed up from Seth who didn't seem to be there anymore. Instead she saw a determined father who wanted to save his child and his lover. She curled her hand into a fist and cocked it back and quickly punched Seth in the jaw. The impact sent Seth's head moving around like a rag doll's head. After a few seconds Seth's muscles loosened up and he looked back to Shego who was standing there looking at him.

"Thanks" he said and then nodded to Clayton to let him go. The former linebacker slowly released his grip on Seth and watched as he adjusted himself. He looked over to everyone and their was a slight bit of fear in their eyes.

Kim walked over to him and gripped his face to look in his eyes. "Seth, I swear we will bet her back. Now we need to find where they went." Kim pointed towards a lone computer and watched as he moved to the computer. She turned and looked at Shego who had a ashamed look on her face. Shego looked at her hand that had some trace amounts of Seth's blood on her knuckles. She looked at Kim who took a cloth out and wiped the blood off of her knuckles.

Suddenly there was an explosion and everyone turned around to see henchmen running into the medical room. They were carrying normal guns instead of laser rifles and plasma rifles. Kim flipped a table over and raised her pistol and started firing her pistol. She glanced back at Seth and saw him tapping on the keyboard, and he was working hard to hack the computer. "HOW LONG?" she yelled as she dropped back down and reloaded her pistol.

"TWENTY MINUTES, IT'S NOT MY WORK" Seth roared back.

Kim began to bark out orders for everyone to do what they could to keep Seth safe. Kim jumped over the table and slid across the floor and kicked the feet out from under a man. He let out a yelp as he slammed into the ground hard. Kim punched him in the face knocking the man out cold. She heard a bullet bounce off of the wall near her and she turned to look to see a man coming for her. Suddenly an arrow struck the man in his throat and sent him falling to the ground. Soon they had killed or knocked out every henchmen.

"I'm in, Drakken is in the Rockies three miles north of Denver" Seth said.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Seth slammed against the wall and gripped his left side. Kim looked down at the man who she had thought she knocked out, holding a pistol. She quickly pulled her pistol out and pointed it at the back of the man's head and shot the man. She looked as Seth slid against the wall still griping his side, as blood rushed out over his fingers. Kim quickly ordered Jordan, and Clayton to pick him up and get him over to a table.

As soon as he was on the table Kim flagged Nikki over to give her a hand. They ripped Seth's shirt open an looked in shock to see the bullet has destroyed his last rib. She looked reached over and took a knife from Jordan and looked back down at Seth. "Seth, there is nothing to dull the pain so it's going to hurt like hell" Kim said in a low tone looking at him. She watched as he nodded and she turned back to the rest of the team. "Ron, call for an evac, Yori go with him. Clayton, Rachel, Joe, Bonnie, and Steve keep an eye out make sure no one comes in behind us. Shego, Jordan…Nikki and I are going to need your help" Kim quickly ordered and the team split up.

"Seth can't you do a damn thing with out getting hurt" Jordan said with a laugh as he walked up to Seth's side.

"Can't you say a damn thing without being a smartass" Seth grumbled at Jordan who just laughed.

Nikki got into his trench and grabbed Seth's flask and handed it to Kim. She took it and poured it over the knife, and then poured the whiskey over the wound. Seth roared out in pain and Kim motioned Jordan to hold him down. Kim then took the knife and began to scrape the shards of bone from the wound. With each motion of the knife Seth growled in pain and tried to wriggle loose from the hands of Jordan that held him down. She worked hard to clean the wound and finally had it cleaned she looked to see nothing had been damaged.

"Shego please, I need you to burn the wound shut" Kim said turning to Shego.

"Kim, remember his skin can't get burnt" Shego said looking down at the wound.

"Five, maybe six minutes, then I'll start to burn" Seth wheezed.

"Ok leave your hands on his side and when he starts scream you burnt him" Nikki said looking back down to Seth.

"First give me s smoke" Seth wheezed again.

Shego watched as Jordan placed a smoke into Seth's mouth and he reached over and lit his smoke. She soon ignited both of her hands and placed the green plasma to Seth's side. It was a long five minuets but soon Seth started yelling and she quickly removed her hands. She looked at the fresh burn mark on Seth's side and they helped him off of the table. They walked outside just as a Blackhawk landed and the team climbed in and rove it all the way back to the base.

XX

Seth sat in the medical office of the base, and his mind was filled with images of Abigail. He knew it was a few hours before they had launched an attack on the complex in the mountains. He could just feel he was close to getting his family back and nothing was going to stop him. He growled in pain as he jumped out of the bed and released himself from the cables. He walked over and put his clothes back on and opened the door to walk out. He started walking down the hall when a nurse tried to stop him but he just pushed the woman off of him and kept walking. Just then he looked up to see Miller come walking around and looking at him.

"What the fuck are you thinking Seth?" Miller growled at him.

"He still has Abigail, and I'm going on this mission" Seth growled pushing by Miller.

"Like hell you are" Miller said pulling a pistol out and cocking it.

Seth let out a sigh and then turned to face Miller. "Just so you know, you're a grandpa now. Abigail had our child last night, I need to go and if you want to stop me, then shoot me" Seth said in a low tone as he walked up to Miller. He walked right up to the gun in his father's hands and pressed his head to the barrel. Miller looked at Seth and then slowly lowered the pistol and kept his eyes on Seth. Against his better judgment he nodded at Seth who turned and walked away from him. Seth stopped before he walked out of the building and turned and looked back at Miller. "Thanks dad" Seth said and then walked out of the building.

XX

The battle in the mountains had taken a strain on Shego and Kim. After Kim helped Shego clean the syntho goo out of her hair they climbed in bed together still naked and somewhat damp. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and as she rested her back against he lover's breast. Both were asleep in seconds, weeks of training and being just a few steps behind Drakken, and his evil team had finally caught up to them. They slept peacefully in each other's arms as the warmth of their bodies and blanket made it comfortable. They each dreamed of lives before and after the war at hand, and it was peaceful.

Suddenly alarms started wailing causing them to both shoot up in the bed and looked around. They soon looked to each other and smiled as they gave each other a quick kiss and then climbed out of the bed. Both of them put their classic attire on before they left the bed area and walked to the briefing room. When they walked in the rest of the team was there waiting for General Miller. They walked up and took a seat at the front of the room and watched as the General walked in and looked at them all.

"Sorry folks R&R has been canceled, we just got Intel that Drakken is at a lair just four miles south of the Hoover Dam. The dam and Vegas are under attack as we speak, but your team will be dropped at the lair. Folks this is a night op, go in quietly get Drakken and get out" Miller explained as he showed pictures of the lair.

As soon as he was done he dismissed the team, Kim and Shego led the way out. The team walked through the halls and into the hanger and got their gear. After they got it they made their way over to a pair of Blackhawks waiting for them on the tarmac. Kim, Shego, Ron, Seth, Jordan, and Nikki climbed into the first one, while the rest moved to the second one. As soon as everyone was loaded the two helicopters took off and began to fly towards the Hoover Dam.

They were over the dam in only thirty minutes and it looked like hell. They watched as F-18's fought against Diablo Bots, trying to keep them from landing on the dam. Troops, and civilians fought side by side trying to push back the oncoming henchmen. Everyone in the first Blackhawk looked at each other and then back down to the fight below. This one looked like the American forces were loosing, and loosing badly. Kim sat back and lowered her head into her hands, as she blamed herself for everything going on. She felt a hand slide around her shoulders and she looked to see Shego holding onto her.

The finally looked to see the lair where they were supposed to go come into view. The choppers descended to the ground and slowly touched down. As soon as they touched the ground the team jumped out with their guns raised and laser sights sweeping the area. As soon as the choppers left Kim ran forward with Shego right behind, and followed by the rest of the team. Kim ran up to the door that led into the lair, and moved in slowly and casuistry with her pistol up. They all slowly walked in as they did their guns swept the area looking for any threat.

Suddenly they all heard Drakken's laugh echo through the halls of the lair. As soon as the team heard his laugh they all dropped to their knees and pointed the guns in the direction of the laugh. Kim motioned for her, Shego, and Seth to move forward and the rest of the team to follow in five minutes, after they caught Drakken. The three of them moved forward onto a catwalk and looked down. Drakken stood in front of a computer looking at images on the screen. Kim was about to say something but then noticed that Seth was already moving on Drakken. She wasn't angry with him, but she was upset he had moved on Drakken without her say so.

XX

Seth wasn't going to wait for Kim to make a plan of attack, he knew what to do. He raised his M-4 up and walked slowly towards the blue skinned man. He quietly flipped the switch on the M-4 sown so the weapon would be on semi-auto. Walking closer he could hear Drakken breathing steadily. He stopped and moved the sight to Drakken's shoulder. "Hello Drakken" He said in a cool and even tone.

"Ah Seth, I was wondering when you would show up" Drakken said turning around to face him.

"He's not alone" Kim said walking behind Seth along side Shego.

"KIM POSSIBLE, SHEGO" Drakken bellowed when he saw them.

"And The Mad Dogs dude" Ron said showing up with the rest of the team.

"Well, isn't this just a treat, the team who took down my Rockies complex" Drakken said with a laugh.

"Quit fucking around, where is Abigail?" Seth snarled with a voice full of venom.

"Oh she's not here" Drakken said looking at him with a smile.

"Then you're in trouble" Seth growled as he fired his gun at Drakken's shoulder.

The man suddenly blurred and then went back to normal, causing the team to take a step back. Drakken started laughing and as he did his raised his arms and suddenly the lair shuddered as an explosion went off. They all looked as the way the had came from was cut off as a second explosion went off. Shego quickly led the way out of the lair she had been to on more then one occasion. She led the way to the back exit of the lair and they ran into a large and open room. Suddenly gunfire erupted down on them from upper levels of the room, and as soon as it did Nikki, Bonnie, and Ron let out pain filled screams.

Jordan quickly caught Nikki as she fell over, and as he did he carried her bridal style. Barken grabbed Bonnie as Joe caught Ron and they managed to carry them as they ran for the exit. They made it to the elevator that would take them to the surface, and Shego quickly pressed the button to take them up. She looked down at Nikki, Bonnie, and Ron who were bleeding all over the floor of the elevator. Ron and Nikki had been hit in the leg just below their knee caps. Bonnie was in worse shape, she had been hit in the side and was loosing blood fast.

The elevator came to a stop and opened up to the desert above the lair. Jordan picked Nikki up and as he did he gave her a quick kiss and then began to carry her. The three wounded were the first to be taken out of the elevator. Rachel, Kim, Clayton, and Seth were the last to leave the elevator. They ran across the open ground and as they did the two helicopters came around and was preparing to land. Suddenly the gunfire started again and the bullets were kicking dust up around them.

Jordan was the first to make it to the choppers, and as he did he loaded Nikki in. He climbed up in and reached out and helped pull Bonnie and Ron in. He looked on as Joe, Yori, and Barken climbed in, when Jordan was suddenly hit in the knee by a bullet and it knocked him back against the opposite side. Ignoring the pain he spun his finger in the air and the chopper took off.

Shego, made it to the second chopper first and she grabbed a gun from one of the men in the chopper and turned around. She looked to see Seth, Kim, Rachel, and Clayton were about fifty yards and closing. She opened fire past them trying to help cover them as they made it towards the waiting helicopter. Suddenly Rachel screamed and she looked to see he spinning around and arc of blood flying from her chest as she spun around.

Seth heard Rachel scream loud and he instantly sun around to see the blood flying from her chest. He quickly raised his gun up and covered Clayton and Kim as they ran for her. Suddenly another scream filled his ears, and he turned his head to see Kim being spun around by a bullet that hit her. Seth watched as blood burst forth from Kim's chest and as she fell to the ground. Seth caught her as she fell to the ground and picked her up and looked at the wound in her chest to see blood coming down her body just five inches above her left breast. Suddenly a new scream filled his ears and he turned and looked at Clayton and then back to Shego.

Shego was running in their direction with her hands glowing bright green. Suddenly the glow went around her arms and covered her body. Clayton and Seth ran straight for the chopper and watched as Shego was suddenly starting to glow brighter. Her plasma had wrapped around her whole body, casting an eerie green glow over the black desert. Seth, and Clayton ran past her and as soon as they did Shego launched her attack. She punched her hands out and a wave of supper hot green plasma towards the attackers. Her face curled into a sadistic smile as she heard men yelling as they ran around on fire.

"SHEGO" Seth roared causing the woman to turn and look at him.

He motioned to the chopper and she extinguished her plasma and ran to get in. She jumped in and Seth gently passed Kim over to her and. As soon as she took Kim from him she got splashed in the face by a spray of blood from Seth. She looked at Seth to see a bullet wound just below his right collar bone, but he didn't seem to notice. Her attention went right back to Kim who was bleeding all over her. She reached down and rubbed Kim's face gently as the chopper took off, she felt her tears flowing freely. Suddenly she jumped when she heard the sound of the chopper's mini gun firing.

Seth gripped the mini gun and was sending lead through the air back to the attackers. As he did he was roaring obscenities at the henchmen as empty casings clattered on the inside of the chopper. He stopped firing when the lair disappeared from sight, and he rested his head on the gun. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands begin to examine his wound on his shoulder which was starting to hurt badly. Without thinking he spun around and using his elbow he pushed the medic off of him. The medic slammed to the floor of the chopper and looked up at him. "WORK ON THEM, THEY'RE FUCKING DIEING, I'LL BE FINE" Seth roared over the sound of the blades.

Shego looked up at Seth after he yelled that to the medic who was laying next to her. She looked at Clayton who was clutching the unmoving Rachel and was rocking her back and forth. Shego had to reluctantly released Kim so the medic could work on her. She looked over at Seth who had his shirt off and was pressing his left hand on the wound. He looked over to Kim, and then back to Shego who had tears rolling down her face. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him as she buried her head into his uninjured shoulder. He just reached up and lightly rubbed the side of her head as she cried hard in his shoulder. He looked back out the chopper to see they had lost the dam, this war just gotten personal for everyone, not just him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Down With The Sickness by Disturbed<strong>  
><strong>2. Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne<strong>  
><strong>3. Hero (The Legion Of Doom Remix) by Skillet<strong>  
><strong>4. Before It's Too Late by Goo Goo Dolls<strong>  
><strong>5. Boom (The Crystal Method Remix) by P.O.D.<strong>  
><strong>6. Collide by Skillet<strong>  
><strong>7. Fight The Power by Korn feat. Xzibit<strong>  
><strong>8. Monster (Unleash The Beast Remix) by Skillet<strong>  
><strong>9. Burn It To The Ground by Nickleback<strong>  
><strong>' by Limp Bizkit Feat DMX, Reman, and Methodman<strong>  
><strong> Cannon Death Sentence by Dethklok<strong>  
><strong>12.X Gon' Give It To Ya by DMX<strong>  
><strong> You Now by Lady Antebellum<strong>  
><strong> 2000 by Disturbed<strong>  
><strong> In Blind by P.O.D.<strong>  
><strong> Me Down by Demon Hunter<strong>  
><strong> by Zac Brown Band<strong>  
><strong>I worked on that mix and felt it fits right in with the story give me your thoughts on it<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Blood Ties

**Here is another chapter for everyone. this chapter is a bit of a tear jerker and a deep one. this is leading up to some big events and things that will have a reason later on. this will also leave you wondering if there is a bad guy among the mad dogs. i hope yall like it and let me know what you think. so please R&R thanks.**

**Quick shout out. Thanks Jay AKA Jordan for following my story and i hope you stick in to the end**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content including Rape, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Five**

**Blood Ties**

The Blackhawks came in low and landed on the tarmac near the medical wing of the base. Surgeons and doctors ran out of the buildings straight for the two helicopters. Stretchers and gurneys squeaked as nurses pushed then across the blacktop to the helicopters. They began loading the wounded onto them and Seth jumped off of one and looked back at Shego as she ran along side Kim. He growled under his breath and started walking towards one of the buildings. As he walked one of the doctors and up to him to try to check his shoulder. "Fuck off" Seth growled as he pushed the doctor away, his eyes were focused on the building that held General Miller.

His wound had almost stopped bleeding but he hadn't noticed, the only thing that was happing was small drops of blood falling to the ground. He hadn't decided to put his shirt on so he was walking around the base in his jeans. He pulled the door open and walked in and strolled through the halls. People looked at him as he left a small blood trail on the white floor. He pushed by a few people who tried to stop him from going further. He looked at them and noticed that they were secret service, the protectors of the president.

"WHAT THE FUCK MILLER?" Seth roared as he flung the door open to the General's office.

He looked at his father who sat back in his chair and looked up at him. Seth's teeth were bared as he turned to his left and saw the President sitting in a chair across from Miller. Seth turned his attention back to Miller and quickly made a motion to the President to leave them. The President stood up and looked at Seth and went to say something but Seth quickly shot him a glance instantly silencing him. The President left and Seth quickly grunted as he gripped his shoulder, he had not really realized he had caused his wound to bleed profusely again. Seth walked over and grabbed a handkerchief his father had sitting out and he placed it over the wound.

"Son you need to get that looked at" Milled said getting up and going to aid his son.

"Don't fucking touch me, it was a fucking trap. How do I know you ain't working for Drakken?" Seth growled stepping back from Miller.

"Excuse me?" Miller said looking at Seth.

"IT WAS A GODDAMN TRAP, WE WALKED INTO AN AMBUSH. SEVEN MEMBERS OF THE TEAM ARE WOUNDED, INCLUDEING ME. KIM, RACHEL, AND BONNIE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT, NOW HOW IN THE HELL DID DRAKKEN KNOW WE WERE COMING?" Seth roared as he punched his fist into the wall.

"Well how do I know you aren't working for Drakken?" Miller retorted as he stood his ground against his son's rage.

"Excuse me…how dare you" Seth started with a short laugh, which quickly turned to pure rage. "MY GIRLFRIEND AND DAUGHTER ARE BEING HELD BY HIM, AND INCASE YOU FORGOT HE TRIED TO KILL ME." Seth roared as he lifted up his black hair up on the right side of his head to show his scar.

"That's why, because he has your family. You are emotionally driven and connected to everything" Miller said as he placed his hands on Seth's shoulders.

"We are all emotionally connected now, this is personal for all of us" Seth said in a low tone as he pushed Miller off of him and walked out of the room.

XX

Shego had her hand against the glass of the operating room, and she watched as started getting worked on. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the monitor beep slowly as it monitored Kim's heartbeat. She began to cry harder as she watched the doctors work to save her life. Suddenly the monitor went in a monotone, and her eyes grew wide. She looked as a crash cart wheeled by her straight into the room and she watched the doctors begin to charge the paddles.

Shego turned and tried to shut the vision out of her eyes after she watched Kim's body lurch went the current raced through her. Shego turned and looked right at Seth who had came up behind her. He was pale from all his blood loss, and he hadn't gone to get himself fixed yet. She looked at all the blood that was smeared and dried on his chest. She knew some of it belonged to Kim, and some was his.

Ignoring the blood on him she threw herself into his arms at about that time a doctor walked up and looked at him. The doctor saw his wound and made him go into an operating room and Shego followed him. She looked at him as he began to get fixed up. It wasn't a hard fix he just needed to get stitches and the wound cleaned. The doctor finished by placing two bandages on the wound and then released Seth. He got up and left with Shego and they made their way back to see an empty room where Kim once was. Upon seeing this Shego collapsed into Seth's arms screaming.

"Um…Shego?" a voice from over her shoulder caused her to look up.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at a surgeon, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Kim will be fine, the bullet missed everything passed right underneath her right collar bone, the only reason she flat lined was because of her blood loss. You can go into that room right there" the surgeon said pointing at a room.

Shego jumped up from where she was and ran to the door and looked in at Kim still asleep in the bed. Seth walked in for a few seconds before he chose to leave. He stopped at the door when Shego called his name and he glanced back at her. She thanked him and watched as he just simply nodded and then left the room. She looked down to Kim who was sleeping and the monitors were reassuring her Kim was still alive. Tears flowed from her eyes as she reached out and gripped Kim's unmoving hand.

"I should have protected you better Princess" Shego cried softly into Kim's hand.

"Sam…Samantha?" Kim wheezed lightly causing Shego to look up quickly.

Shego locked eyes with a weakly smiling Kim who looked at her. She quickly reached her hands out and placed them on Kim's face and leaned up and kissed her. Tears streaked down their faces as they both were just happy to be with each other. Shego pulled back and looked at Kim as she gently brushed her thumbs on Kim's cheeks. She finally could feel weakness of sleep take he over and she looked at Kim who gently rubbed her face. Soon she laid her head down on Kim's lap and drifted off to sleep followed quickly by Kim.

XX

Nikki walked around on her crutches after checking in on Bonnie and Rachel. She went to go search for Seth, it had been three days since they got back from the ambush and since then no one has seen him. She feared that he had crawled into a bottle somewhere, and wasn't coming out. She moved out into the hanger and couldn't find him in his bed area. She finally found her way to the gym, and as soon as she walked in she heard the sounds of blows landing on a punching bag. She looked over and saw him hitting and kicking a punching bag. She moved over to a chair near by and looked up at him as he took a break and looked over at her. She gave him a small smile to which he shrugged his shoulders and began to attack the bag again.

She looked at Seth as sweat dripped off of him and as she looked she noticed some of the sweat had a red tinge to it. When Seth did a spin kick on the punching bag she gasped a bit, and it went unnoticed by Seth. His white sleeveless shirt had spots of bright red blood around his left shoulder blade. Quickly grabbing a crutch she got up and closed the distance between them in seconds. When he went for another strike she snapped her right hand out and grabbed his right hand by the wrist. Seth's head snapped to look at her as she gripped him firmly not letting go.

"What?" He growled at her.

"Chair, now" She simply chewed out at him.

He looked at her as she slowly released his hand and motioned for the chair. He took three steps and then quickly spun around and kicked the punching bag. The impact knocked the five hundred pound bag off its stand and to the ground. He looked back at her as she simple pointed to the chair again. This time she wasn't using the flirty gaze she usually used, instead it was a demanding and intimidating gaze. He walked over to the chair and as he did he heard her order to remove his shirt, and he did as told.

Nikki stopped and gasped when she saw Seth's back. The blood had covered his eagle wings that were tattooed on his back. The bandage was missing and she saw the stitches were torn. The blood wasn't flowing badly but there was enough flowing that it needed attention. She had years of training as a triage nurse, so she chose not to go and get the doctors. Seth took a seat and his chest looked worse. The stitches were gone and it seemed the burn on his left side seemed to be bleeding a bit. She noticed one more thing the locket handing from Seth's neck, it was Abigail's. "What the fuck are you trying to prove? You do have limits dip shit." She bit out as she stared at him.

"You never know them if you don't push yourself" Seth answered as she limped over to him.

"True, but this is way to far even for you" She said softly as she pulled a chair over to herself.

"Look I deserve all this" Seth said as he motioned to the wound.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" She asked as she began to rip apart his shirt into rags.

"It's my goddamn fault seven of us got wounded, and three of them were almost killed. All because my father was right, I let my emotions get the best of me" He groaned as Nikki pressed a few rags to his wounds.

"Miller doesn't know what he is talking about, remember he didn't go and look for you when you ran away from home" Nikki said softly as she began to doctor the wounds up.

"True, but I let people get hurt you included, because I fucking acted on impulse. I failed my friends and family" Seth growled as he looked over to Nikki.

Suddenly and without warning Nikki slapped him hard across the right side of his face. She brought him back up and slapped him across the left side next, the sound of the impact echoed through the gym. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and got right in his face so their eyes were just inches apart. She looked at him as he began to snarl at her as she quickly grabbed his face and looked at him. "Don't you dare say you failed motherfucker" she hissed at him. "Because of you we are all alive, if you hadn't acted by your instincts we would be dead. When the explosions went off where we were at the spot it had collapsed. If we hadn't ran forward to help you we would have been crushed to death. We walked out of there with new scars, and being clipped by a bullet is a hell of a lot better then being dead." She growled at Seth while all the time poking him hard in between his pecks.

He looked at her to see her face had no traces of humor. Slowly she pulled him into a hug and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Slowly she released him and looked at him with a soft smile. He gave her a small smile and then watched as she went and got a medical kit and she came back over to him. She reached in and pulled out a sewing kit and began to stitch his wounds back up. After she was done she placed some bandages over the wounds. After she was done with that she looked at him and gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go and see Kim, she's been asking for you" Nikki said with a smile.

"Alright I'll go and see her" Seth said standing up.

XX

Shego sat in a chair next to Kim who had her eyes closed, trying not to focus the pain. They held onto each other's hands as they took a nap, but Kim wasn't sleeping. The door to her room opened and she slowly opened her eyes to see Seth walk in. She tried to sit up but he motioned for her to not move. He walked over to join her by the bed, and as soon as he got to her side he reached out and took her hand gently. She looked up at him and smiled as he sat down.

"Thank you" she whispered trying not to disturb Shego.

"For what?" He whispered back to her.

"Saving my life" She softly replied with a smile on her face.

"No need to thank me" He replied with a smile.

Seth looked at her for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the doctor that walked in the room. They looked up at him as he flipped through some charts and then looked at Shego who was still napping. He then looked at Seth who was sitting next to Kim. He went on to explain that some of the new drugs they had available at the base could speed up the healing process. It meant that everyone could be back to doing missions with in a week. Both Seth and Kim agreed to be injected with the drug, and soon they were both injected with an experimental drug.

This drug did as promised and more. Kim and Seth were the first two to be fixed up from the drug. Amazingly there were no adverse side affects. Aside from repairing the wounds they had it also seemed to rebuild their muscles. They seemed to get stronger and faster but it also only lasted for a few days. Miller had given the team two days to fully get rested before he sent them out on a mission. Kim and Shego decided they weren't going to leave each other's side.

Shego was laying in the bed half asleep, as she read a book. The door from the bathroom opened casting a soft glow across the bed, and over Shego. She glanced up to see Kim leaning up against the doorframe with only a towel over her body. Shego's eyes grew wide when she saw the seductive smile crawl across the redhead's face. Kim watched Shego's expression as she slowly removed the towel and walked to the bed. She climbed onto the bed and crawled across to Shego. She crawled over top of Shego's body until her nose brushed against Shego's.

She pressed her lips to Shego's and soon she brushed her tongue against Shego's lips. Shego hungrily granted her tongue entrance as she began to run her hands down the younger woman's body. Their tongues moved around one another as Kim worked to remove Shego's sleeping clothes. Kim broke the kiss just long enough to pull Shego's shirt over her head. Her raven locks fell loosely over her breast as they rubbed up against Kim's. Shego worked to get her pajama pants off as hers and Kim's lips still moved together. She had them off in seconds and Kim sat back and looked down at Shego. In the dim light the pink scar just below Kim's right collar bone shined.

Shego felt pain in her heart at the close call she had to loosing Kim. Suddenly her thoughts were broken when Kim lowered back down and began to kiss her. Kim's hands laced their way deep into Shego's raven hair. She began to kiss Shego's neck slowly nipping at Shego's flesh. She slowly slid her left hand down Shego's body toward her wetness. She began to rub small circles on Shego's clit causing the green skinned woman to elicit cries of pleasure.

Kim smiled when she heard this and began to kiss down to Shego's wetness. She began to lick at Shego's clit while she inserted two fingers into Shego. With each move of her tongue Shego backed and twitch with each motion and flick of Kim's tongue. Suddenly she stopped Kim by picking her up and turning her around and Kim was on top of her. She felt as Kim continued to lick her clit so she began to lick Kim's clit causing Kim to moan. As she moved her tongue around she moved her hands down Kim's body. As her hands moved they found their way to the scar on Kim's shoulder, and they stopped. Through all the pleasure she was feeling she could still see Kim lying inside of the chopper bleeding.

Kim noticed where Shego's hand had stopped on her shoulder, and she knew she had to do something. She quickly climbed off of Shego so her hands were no longer on the scar. She moved around and looked at Shego who was sitting up looking at her. She moved over to Shego and gave her a soft kiss, and slowly backed up with a smile on her face. She needed to push the images in Shego's head out and she knew of one way to do it. She backed up and came back to Shego's still spread legs. She reached down and gripped Shego by her hips and pulled he close to her. She then opened her legs up and slowly slid forward, a little unsure of what to do. Slowly she felt as her wetness was one with Shego's and she began to rock back and forth.

Using her hands to support her body she began to rock back and forth causing them both to moan. Shego matched her motions and grinded hard into Kim's wetness as she tipped her head back and arched her back. She slid her hand down Kim's thigh as Kim rocked harder causing Shego to drag her nails across Kim's thigh. The feel of her lover's nails dragging across her skin made Kim hiss in pleasure. Both of them snapped their head's back and moaned in pleasure as they came. Untangling their legs Kim climbed back over to Shego and they both crawled under the blankets together.

"I love you Samantha" Kim cooed nuzzling into the nape of Shego's neck.

"I love you too, I'm sorry for not protecting you" Shego said as a tear raced down the side of her face.

"It's fine" Kim said crawling on top of her and looking down into her eyes. Her hair draped down over Shego's face. "Don't blame yourself, we didn't know it was going to happen."

"I know but…" Shego started.

"No buts now do I have to take you mind off of it again" Kim said with a smile as she kissed Shego.

"Maybe you should" Shego said with a smile as Kim's head disappeared under the covers.

XX

Miller walked around the briefing room looking at the newly fixed, and healed Mad Dogs. He looked them over and noticed the love radiating off of them. His eyes moved from Shego and Kim to Ron and Yori. He then looked at Jordan and Nikki were flirting back and forth as hung onto each other kissing every other second. He looked over to Clayton and Rachel as she sat across his lap and rested her head and his shoulder. He looked at Bonnie as she filed her nails and seemed to be in a world of her own. Barken however was looking straight at him waiting for any orders that came from him. The final person his eyes fell on was Seth who was leaning up against a wall smoking a cigarette. "Well I've got some news for y'all" Miller finally said catching everyone's attention.

"Tell me we found Drakken" Seth said causing everyone to look at him.

"No, but we found Monkey Fist. We found out the rebels in the Congo have cornered him here in this compound" Miller said as he pressed a button and a slide showed up. "We will be sending you to the base a few miles west of the complex, there the rebel leader will escort you to the complex. Once there you go in get Monkey Fist and bring him back here. We want him alive, that simple. Dismissed."

XX

The C-17 landed in the muggy jungle of the Congo at the rebel base. It slowly stopped and the back opened up and the team walked out onto the base. They instantly noticed the difference between the jungle and the desert. They all wished to go back to the desert where there was almost no humidity. As they walked out trucks pulled up with mounted machine guns pulled up to the team. The leader jumped out and walked forward and looked at the team of twelve Americans. He clutched his AK-47 and looked down at his machete as it clanged on his belt. He glanced back at his second in command as he walked to join him.

"Who is the leader?" He asked looking at the team of twelve.

"I am" Kim said stepping forward.

"You, a woman" He said confused.

"Yes, look we are here to get Monkey Fist" Kim said looking at him.

"Very well, get geared up and we will take you to the complex" the man said with a nod.

Kim nodded and the team walked over to a building where they got ready. Soon they walked out wearing ammo vest and their weapons in hand. They watched as the pickups with mounted machine guns pulled up to them. Kim, Shego, and Seth climbed into the first one, and glanced back as everyone got into the others. As soon as everyone was ready the cars started off into the jungle. Kim glanced up as a pair of attack helicopters flew over. She glanced back to the leader of the rebels as he placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it up.

"As we speak, we are launching an attack on the north side of the complex" The leader said as he turned down another dirt road.

"Excellent, take us to the south side where we can sneak in" Kim said looking over to the leader.

"Before you attack you must know, not only does he have an army of apes, he also has control of 'The one who stops the flow of rivers'" The leader said, fear evident in his voice and eyes"

"Who the hell is that?" Shego asked leaning forward.

"Mokele-Mbembe" Clayton's voice came through their radios.

"What now?" Shego said back to him.

"Mokele-Mbembe, it's supposed to be a lost dinosaur" His voice filled all three of their ears.

"A dinosaur?" Seth said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, a long neck species, like Apatosaurus" Clayton said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, so Monkey Fist has a dinosaur…the bigger question is how the fuck did he get a dinosaur?" Jordan's voice filled their ears. "I mean I knew we were riding into _The Planet of The Apes, _but not _Jurassic Park. _If I had known that I would have made me and Clayton stayed behind. No brother in that movie lived."

"D. his old girlfriend, she must have figured out how to control it" Kim said with a chuckle after Jordan's comment.

"Great a dinosaur, and we are packing M-4s and nine millys. How the fuck do we plan on taking down an animal that big?" Bonnie asked through the radio.

"Nikki and Rachel" Seth said.

"What about us?" Rachel called to him.

"Well you have explosive crossbow rounds, and Nikki has the Diablo bot busters. Together that should be enough to bring one down" Seth said as the vehicles came to a stop only a few hundred yards from the south side of the complex.

They all looked to the north side to see the ape army fighting against the rebels. The attack helicopters did strafing runs firing their guns at the apes. Aside from that they would fire missiles killing many apes with each explosion. Kim turned and motioned for the team to move towards the chain linked fence. They moved over to see half of the fence had been blown away by a stray rocket. Slowly the team slipped in and moved towards the back door to the complex.

Kim quickly stopped everyone and showed them that there was a river flowing towards the complex and it flowed under it. Everyone prepared to slip into the water and swim to the complex, well almost everyone. Seth still stood on the bank of the river trembling a bit. Not only couldn't he swim, he had a slight fear of water. He looked over to Clayton who was standing next to him and looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Clayton said in a soft voice as he looked at Seth.

"I…uh, um…I can't swim" Seth said fully ashamed of his inability to swim.

"Climb on my back, I'll take you over" Clayton said with a smile as he patted Seth on his shoulder.

Slowly Seth jumped onto Clayton's back, and the giant man moved into the water slowly. The large man had no problem carrying the fearful Seth on his back. They moved across the river and they slowly came to the small shore where everyone waited for them. As soon as Clayton started to walk Seth jumped off and walked alongside him to the shore. He thanked him and the moved to the door that was in front of them. Suddenly there was a bellowing roar that came from above them and they all looked up to see a gorilla launching itself at them. In an instant they snapped their guns up and began to open fire on the great ape. They watched as it crashed to the ground dead.

They took the moment they had to get inside of the compound before anymore apes showed up. When they got in the complex was dimly lit and they heard the sound of running water. They walked slowly down the halls and it was to quiet for them as the sound of water filled their ears. They had red laser sights all searching for targets as they moved. They moved into a large room where the river ran underneath a narrow catwalk that led to a large platform.

"Welcome Mad Dogs" A voice with an English accent sounded in the large room.

They looked up to see their target Monkey Fist come into view. As soon as they saw him he was covered in red dots from the laser sights. He looked down at them and smiled as their guns pointed at them. "This is quite a treat you came here, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving alive. You see Amy showed me how to control more then just monkeys, I hope you enjoy my new pets" He said as he began to laugh loudly.

While he was laughing the team watched as three long heads with snake like heads lifted out of the water. They looked at the three dinosaurs as they looked at them and just as soon as their heads were up, they attacked. In fluid and graceful motions their necks shot at them. The heads tried to grab them and kill them quickly. Rachel quickly dove out of the way as one of the heads took a shot at her. She un-slung her crossbow and grabbed a clip of explosive arrows and loaded it. She turned and looked at the three dinosaurs focused on the rest of the team.

She spun around on her knee and rested herself ready for her shot. She moved the sight around following the largest of the three. She studied its movements as it launched its attacks on the group. As soon as she had it fully studied and knew its movements she readied her shot. As soon as its head came back she squeezed the trigger sending three arrows at the beast. In seconds the three arrows slammed into the thick neck of the dinosaur. Suddenly the three arrows exploded sending blood bathing the area around the team. The neck fell backwards sending geysers of blood into the air, as the animal fell back into the water.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing series of screams that filled everyone's ears. They all turned and looked to see Steve being lifted into the air by one of the dinosaurs. Suddenly the second one shot forward and grabbed a hold of his lower half, just above his belt line. They both pulled on him and everyone watched in horror as the two beast ripped him in half. Blood and internal organs rained down on them as the two dinosaurs threw the two halves towards the wall. They watched as his halves bounced off the wall and into the water.

"KILL THEM BOTH" Kim screamed.

As soon as they heard their leader scream this order their guns were up. A barrage of bullets flew through the air towards the two remaining beast. One of them ducked back under the water to protect itself, leaving its mate behind. The team took full advantage of this and they kept the monster pinned as Rachel and Nikki stepped forward. Rachel fired two arrows into the base of the animal's neck and then stepped back. Nikki drawled her bow and was ready for what would happen. The arrows exploded and completely removed the animal's head and neck from the body.

"STEVE" Ron yelled looking at the floating body of his old teacher.

Suddenly the water exploded behind them and the bloody and wounded dinosaur raised up behind them. It roared at them as blood dripped down its neck and head into the water. Nikki spun around and released the arrow that was in her bow. It flew ten yards and exploded in a shimmering blue plasma ring. It swiped through the and in a split second it sliced through the giant animal's neck. The head flew forward and landed on the platform in front of them.

"ANYTHING ELSE MONKEY FIST" Shego screamed.

"JUST MY ARMY MY DEAR" He yelled back at her.

After he yelled this gorillas and chimps came pouring over the side down towards the team. They all raised their guns up and began to open fire on the apes as they came down at them. The apes that weren't hit by the bullets landed on the platform and attacked. Monkey Fist jumped down to fight along side the apes attacking the Mad Dogs. He targeted Ron out of the group, due to their past confrontations. He launched himself at him but was suddenly hit in the side by Yori.

Standing up he looked at her and smiled as he ran out her and kicked her in the side. She grunted as she blocked another blow from the chimp looking man as he struck again. She quickly roundhouse kicked him sending him flying to the ground hard. He got up and began to attack her both of them throwing blows and blocking the strike from the other. She kicked him in the knee and then kicked him in the chest knocking the man to the ground. He laid on all fours and reached into his belt and gripped an object in it.

"Dear Yori, do me a favor will ya" he said getting up slowly and turning to face her.

"What's that?" she asked as she took a shot at him.

He quickly grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head and looked into her eyes. "Say hello to daddy dearest for me" He said as he quickly stabbed a knife into her gut. Her eyes went wide and she screamed out in pain as he twisted the knife in a small circle. His teeth were bared as he enjoyed the pain filled screams that came out of her mouth.

Ron heard Yori's screams cut thought the sound of gun fire and the roars of the apes. He looked over to see Monkey Fist pulling a knife out of Yori's gut. As he did blood followed the arc of the blade as it moved through the air. He ran forward and caught her as she fell to the ground. He looked up at Monkey Fist who looked down at him and smiled. Ron looked at him as he took off and ran away from him. He quickly turned his attention back to Yori who had blood trailing down from her lips. She gave him a smile as she reached up and rubbed the side of his face gently.

"Stay with me Yori, we'll you get out of here" Ron said weakly as he cradled her.

"No, I won't I love you Ron" She said softly.

"Yori…I love you too" Ron said as some tears came from him eyes.

He carefully lifted her up and kissed her gently and held onto her as she kissed him back. Suddenly her hand fell limply to her side and Ron pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly opened and Ron looked at her and gently shook her a bit. She did nothing except hang loosely from his arms, and he slowly reached up and closed her eyes fully. He breathed deeper and deeper as he clung to her body and sobbed. Suddenly he snapped his head up and let out a roar of pain that echoed over the fight. His breaths became fast as he looked in the direction that Monkey Fist ran, and he sat Yori's body down. "MONKEY FIST" roared and he got up and ran in the direction.

Seth and Shego saw Ron after Monkey Fist and they both took off after him. They followed him as he chased Monkey Fist into another room. They watched as Monkey fist slammed a door behind him and Ron hit it fool force and did nothing to the door. He was screaming at the door as he pounded his fist on the door. Shego ran up and pulled Ron back from the door, and as she did he fought and screamed against her grasp. Seth ran up next to him and looked at the door, and then turned and looked at Ron.

"Wait here" Seth said as he pulled out his pistol.

Seth reared up and kicked the door open to see Monkey Fist climbing into an escape jet. Seth quickly raised his pistol up and fired two quick shots at him. He smiled as he watched blood spray from Monkey Fist's shoulder and thigh, and then fall to the ground. Seth slowly walked forward to Monkey Fist his gun in hand and the sound of his boots falling on the floor echoed through the room. He looked on as Monkey Fist rolled over and looked at him.

"I surrender" Monkey Fist whimpered.

"Sorry bud, I don't know that word" Seth said raising the pistol up and placing it to Monkey Fist's head.

"No please" He begged.

"As much as I would love to spray your brains all over this floor…but that honor doesn't belong to me" Seth said.

He turned his head around to see a shadow standing in the door looking at them. Monkey Fist looked onto see Ron slowly advancing towards him and Seth. Seth slowly walked towards him and passed the pistol in his hand over to Rona and then stopped with his back to them. Ron kept walking towards him as he gripped the gun tightly and stopped and looked at him. Monkey Fist could see his eyes were full of pain and hatred towards him. The pistol raised up and it got placed to his head causing his eyes to shoot wide. "For Yori" Ron growled as he squeezed the trigger of the pistol.

The gunshot rang out and he watched as blood and brain matter flew out the back of his head. Monkey Fist's head snapped backwards and his body crumpled to the right. Seth heard the shot but his eyes were locked with Shego's as he placed a smoke in his mouth. He glanced back as Ron walked back to him and handed him the pistol back. Seth took it and placed it back in its holster and watched as he walked past him and Shego. Seth looked at her and she just nodded to him and he quickly returned the nod, knowing what just happened was right.

XX

The C-17 landed back on the tarmac at the base and came to a stop. Miller stood and watched as it opened up and the team began to walk out. He noticed something only ten members of the team walked out of the transport plane. His eyes grew wide a bit when he saw two crewmen carrying out two coffins with flags draped over them. He watched as the team walked past him none, not even his son looked at him. He reached out and grabbed Kim and stopped her, and she glared at him.

"What the fuck happened?" Miller asked in a soft tone.

"Yori and Barken died" She answered looking at him.

"Where's Monkey Fist?" He asked looking around not seeing the man anywhere.

"His head is on a stake back in the Congo" she answered coldly.

"Your orders were to catch him, not kill him" Miller chewed out as they locked eyes.

"I'm not military, so fuck orders" She growled as she pulled her arm free from his grasp.

"Look we found Duff Killigan while you guys were gone, you guys can take two days to burry your team mates and then you are going after him" Miller said looking at her for a few seconds. "I want him alive."

"I don't make promises if I know I can't keep them" Kim hissed as she walked away leaving Miller alone in the desert heat.


	7. Chapter Six: New Bonds

**well here ya'll go another chapter. this one has everyone bounding and coming together after loosing two teammates. its staring to become personal to all of them and soon it will become far more personal for all of them. i am a natural at leaving people hanging and this chapter is like that so let me hear your thoughts and opions pleases R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content including Rape, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Six**

**New Bonds**

The team stood in the cemetery in Middleton and watched as the coffins were sat over the holes they were going to be buried in. They were all dressed in black clothes and they all seemed to show their pain. Even Bonnie who is known as the queen of mean looked like she was hurting. Seth had trimmed up his goatee and had his black hair trimmed up enough that it covered his scar. He listened to the priest as he glanced across the way to Miller and Director Betty who had attended the funeral as well.

"Ashes to ashes dust to dust" The priest said looking around at the people around the coffins.

Seth's attention was caught when a hand gently took his causing him to look to his left. Nikki stood there looking back at him with tears on her face and Seth noticed that everyone was holding hands. It was their way of saying they were a team and this wasn't going to break them up. Seth looked to his right at Shego who had a few tears slipping from her eyes. He reached over and took her hand, and she looked at him and then back to the coffins.

A group of trumpets started playing _Amazing Grace_ and two men began to fold the flags that were over the coffins. After they were done seven men stood ready with their rifles and began to fire the guns. When the guns fired the first time everyone flinched at the loud cracks of the rifles. Kim closed her eyes as the weapons fired and found herself back to that day again. The rifles cracked again and she snapped back to normal and watched as the coffins were slowly lowered in the ground. Kim looked on as the coffins disappeared from sight and the last gun fired.

She looked over to the rest of the team as they began to walk away to the cars that waited for them. They had planed for them all to go to the bar and have a few drinks in honor of their fallen team members. They climbed into cars and drove off towards a bar down the road. They all walked in and walked up to the bar and Seth looked down the line as the bartender walked up. The woman behind the counter looked at everyone and then to Seth who was the only one who looked at her.

"What will it be?" She asked.

"A round of _Jack Daniels _for everyone" Seth said as he moved his hand down the bar at everyone. The bartender nodded and then picked up ten shot glasses and sat them on the bar. Turning around she grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey and brought it back. She began to pour the shots for everyone and then passed them around. She nodded and then walked back to do her job. Everyone looked down to Kim as she grabbed the small glass and looked at everyone. A lone tear came down her face, and she knew she needed to say something.

"The past six weeks we have all become family, and two members of the family have been taken from us. That will not go unpunished, we will end this war and kill everyone of those bastards. Their deaths won't be in vein…that fucking simple" Kim said raising the glass. No one said anything, instead they all raised their glasses and nodded in agreement with her. They all kicked back the shot and sat the glasses back down. Kim looked over to Shego who wanted them to go back to her apartment.

"Listen up everyone, we are heading back to the base tomorrow. If some of you don't come back with us we won't hold it against you" Kim said looking at everyone.

"Kim, we're in it till the end, that simple. This time it's become personal for all of us, we will be there" Clayton said as he downed another shot.

Everyone nodded in agreement with what he told her. She nodded back and left the bar with Shego to go home. Ron and Bonnie left deciding to go for a walk together, as did Clayton and Jordan. Nikki, Rachel, Seth, and Joe were the only ones to stay at the bar together. They moved over to a table and while they did Nikki picked up four beers. She carried them back to the table and passed them around to everyone. Seth took his and took a quick sip of it, as he took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out of it. He then passed one to Joe who took it and then offered some to the girls and neither of them took any.

"Well, are we going to bring Duff back alive?" Rachel finally asked breaking the silence of the group.

"I'm not sure, he gives me a good enough reason to, I'll put two in his chest and one in his head" Seth said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well Miller wants him alive" Nikki said looking at the beer in her hand.

"So what if Seth's dad has a problem with it…fuck him" Joe said causing Seth to look at him.

"Miller is your father?" Rachel asked looking at Seth who took a drag on his cigarette and nodded. "Were you ever going to tell us?" she asked and watched as Seth just shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because when I was sixteen I left home after my mother died. He didn't even register me as a missing child. I've been living on my own for six years…well until I met Abigail at twenty" Seth talked as he looked at Rachel.

"Why didn't he ever go looking for you?" Rachel asked feeling a wave of pity come over her.

"I don't know maybe he thought I was better off on my own. Although he was more into his job then his own damn family" Seth said as he pushed back the pain.

"I was the last person he came to see before he left, since then we had phone calls back and forth, that was until I went to jail and then he got me out of jail" Joe said as he glanced over at Seth.

"So why were you in jail?" Nikki asked looking at him.

"I killed fifteen people, I used to be a serial killer" Joe said taking a sip of his beer and looking around at everyone. Rachel and Nikki looked at each other and then back to Joe who smiled at them. "Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you two."

"Why not?" Rachel asked some fear laced in her voice.

"Because I only killed people who were rapist and child molesters, people who deserved to die. When I went to jail I figured that I would be in fights all the time. Well turns out even the most hardened criminal respected me because I killed rapist and molesters. Then our dear friend Seth here got me out of jail so I could go to war" Joe explained as he finished his beer.

Seth noticed everyone was out of beer so he lifted his bottle up and held up four fingers. The bartender nodded and began to gather up their drinks, and then carry them over to them. Seth nodded to the bartender who agreed to bill him at the end of the night. They all took a drink and happened to glance up at the TV. There was a live report coming out of Europe as a battle had erupted in a town in Spain. Seth couldn't help but let a small smile crawl across his face. He wasn't smiling about the fact that the town was being destroyed,. He smiled at the fact that they had wiped out all of Drakken's forces in North and South America.

"Rachel, I do believe it's your turn to share?" Joe said looking to the woman.

"What do you want to know?" She asked looking at everyone.

"How about what had happened between you and Shego?" Seth said taking a sip of his beer.

"Not something I really like to talk about, but since we are all sharing I will" She said looking down at her beer. "We had met in collage at WVU where we were roommates. We hit it off really fast and before we knew it we were dating and in love. We were each other's first so it meant a lot to each other" Rachel started explaining her story.

"Wait, wait can you go into detail on that" Joe said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly Seth's hand shot out and he smacked Joe in the back of the head, prompting a yelp from Joe and both of the girls laughed.

"What the hell you thinking?" Seth said shaking his head.

"Oh like you didn't want to know" Joe quickly retorted.

"I…uh…that's beside the point, continue please" Seth said as he blushed and then gestured to Rachel.

Rachel had been laughing after seeing this display between the two men in front of her. After catching her breath she looked over to Nikki who was laughing just as hard. Both had realized that this sharing idea had gotten their minds off of the deaths. She looked back at Joe and Seth who were waiting for her to continue. "As I was saying, well about the second year of collage I noticed something about her. She was changing, becoming more violent, more rough in bed…Joe shut up" She explained quickly shutting Joe up as he raised his hand to say something. She watched as his mouth closed and he grabbed his beer quickly silencing himself.

"One day she took a job as a thief and well she liked it far to much. I got contracted by GJ to bring her down, well I had helped her instead. She then burned me and then the next time I saw her was when I landed at the base." Rachel explained as took a drink of her beer.

"Damn sorry Rachel" Nikki said reaching out and rubbing her back gently.

"It's ok, it's your turn" Rachel said looking at her.

"I know one, when Abigail and I first met Seth for the first real time" Nikki said looking around. She heard Seth grumble and then order another beer for himself. She snickered when she heard him grumble and took a drink from his new beer.

"As you can see from Seth's face it's going to be a good one" Nikki started with a chuckle. "Well Abigail had told me about a man named Seth who had just saved her life. The two of them had agreed to meet each other at a restaurant the next day and she asked me to come just to make sure he was a good man. So I figured what the hell I'd go. When I first saw him I had to laugh, and I laughed so hard. Back then he had longer hair, and he actually had it up in a pony tail. He has that goatee now which is one hell of a lot better then that pencil thin beard and mustache he had.

"Well at first I didn't quite trust him, I thought he was cute but he was still a guy. Well it turned out Abigail had taken quite a shine to him, and he to her. The next day when I went to wake Abigail up for classes, I found them both asleep in her bed. Turns out our dear Seth here is quite the gentleman because all they did was spoon, with clothes on. So it proved to me he was a good man, little did we know he was a thief and a hacker until he got us a great party. Well ain't much more then that so how about a shot for everyone" Nikki talked and everyone cheered at her idea for another shot, and went and got a new drink.

XX

Kim laid in Shego's bed with her back to Shego and she cried lightly as she stared at the wall. She had seen people get killed in battles but this time the people who had died were close to her. This time it affected her deeply and now all she could see were their faces. She brushed her eyes clearing the tears from her eyes as Shego rolled over. Kim felt the soft touch of Shego drawing small circles on Kim's bare back. Soon Shego began to gently kiss her way down Kim's back to the small of her back. She then noticed that Kim wasn't reacting to her advances so she gently climbed onto the redhead's back and rested her chin on Kim's shoulder.

She gently kissed Kim's neck and rubbed her hands gently down her arms. Her eyes locked onto the pillow under Kim's head and she noticed it was wet. She pulled her head back and looked down at Kim as she rolled off of her. Kim did nothing except lay on her pillow. Suddenly Shego rolled her over and pulled her into a tight embrace. The sudden show of affection caused Kim's eyes to water even harder. She wrapped her arms around Shego and held on tightly as she began to cry. Shego gently rubbed her back and held on to her lover to comfort her.

"I couldn't do anything to save them" Kim sobbed into Shego's skin.

"It's not your fault babe, none of us knew about the dinosaurs or that he would be ready for us. Everyone knew the risk of fighting in this war" Shego said trying to calm Kim down.

"It is my fault, I should have known he would have something up his sleeve" Kim sobbed more as she clutched tightly onto Shego.

"These things happen, it's his fault that they are dead…that simple. He had that shit, he had the giant lizards, and he had the ape army. He got what he deserved when Ron splattered his brains all over the floor. We can't be ready for everything that comes our way there are going to be trials and tribulations along the way, that's war. In war there are causalities" Shego said looking at her.

Kim looked at her and cried hard as she thought about what Shego had told her. Every word that Shego had spoke was the truth and she knew it. She lowered her head and rested her head on Shego's breast and cried harder as Shego held onto her. Shego didn't let Kim see her tear up either. She too was hurting from the sudden deaths of the two teammates. She understood now how Seth had felt when seven members of the team got wounded.

She began to think of the look on Ron's face when he had killed Monkey Fist. She could see that it was just a temporary relief for the death of Yori. She also recognized the look of the man who liked killing and she could see that Ron loved it. Shego laid her and Kim down and held onto her as she pulled a blanket over them. She rested her head down on the crown on Kim's head and slowly closed her eyes. Both of them were wrapped in pain but just holding onto one another was enough to break the pain.

XX

Ron and Bonnie were walking though the park together not saying a word to one another. Bonnie could see that Ron was hurting and hurting hard. She wanted to walk with Ron but she had no idea what she wanted to say to him. All through school she had treated him like shit and now she knew it was wrong. She could see now that she was wrong in treating him like that and she needed to say it. Reaching out she grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and stopped him from getting to far away from her. He looked back at her and she saw the pain in his eyes.

"What is it Bonnie?" he simply asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry Ron, for everything. For the death of Yori, and Barken as well as how I treated you during high school" Bonnie said in a low voice as she lowered her head.

"It's whatever" Ron said pulling his hand away and walking away.

"No it's not, you lost your girlfriend, and I treated you like a piece of shit in school" Bonnie said darting forward and stopping in front of Ron stopping him.

"That was school, this is real fucking life and war. PEOPLE FUCKING DIE" Ron roared at her as he grabbed Bonnie and pushed her up against a tree. His eyes were full of pain and hurt as he stared at Bonnie.

She wasn't afraid of Ron's sudden outburst or his actions that hurt her slightly. She looked at him and then reached up and rubbed his cheeks with her hands. He looked at her and for a few seconds he seemed to calm down but then he released her and stared at her. Bonnie found herself reaching forward and wanting to kiss Ron. This however didn't go unnoticed by Ron. He pushed her back and started walking away from her deeper into the moonlit park.

"Ron wait…I'm sorry" Bonnie called after him as she snapped back to normal.

"Just stay the fuck away from me" He growled back at her.

She stopped for a few seconds and looked as he got further away from her. She let out a sigh, feeling bad for what she had just tried to do. She quickly took off and ran after Ron who had disappeared into the park. She walked around and after a little bit she finally found Ron sitting on a swing. She looked at him as he had his head lowered into his hands. She walked over slowly and sat down on the swing next to Ron who just glanced over to her. He let out a sigh and looked back down at his hands. She looked at him and then slowly reached her hand out and began to rub his shoulder.

"Why the hell do you all of a sudden care?" Ron ask not looking back up at her.

"Because I see now how much pain you are in, and well…" She never finished the sentence because she could feel herself flush.

"Well what?" Ron said looking over to her.

"Figure it out Ron, think about what I tried to do" Bonnie said turning her face away from Ron as he looked at her.

Ron just looked over at Bonnie as her hair hung loosely over her face, not showing her features. Slowly he reached over and brushed the hair back and up behind her ear. He watched as a lone tear came down from her left eye and drip off her jaw as she slowly looked at him. Ron could tell she was truly hurting for how she had treated him and the loss of Yori and Barken. "It's ok, I forgive you for everything" he said softly looking at her.

She slowly reached up and stroked the side of his face and watched as he looked at her. Slowly they both closed the gap between each other until their noses touched. Slowly Bonnie finished moving closer to Ron and placed her lips to his. Their lips moved as one as Bonnie reached up and cupped Ron's cheeks in her hands. Suddenly Ron pulled away and looked away pain evident in his face. Slowly he turned and looked at Bonnie who was looking at him and seemed to be feeling bad.

"After the war, then we'll make it work" Ron said looking at her.

"Ok I can wait" Bonnie said as she reached out and took Ron's hand in her hand.

XX

Jordan and Clayton sat on a dock looking out across the lake. Jordan took a sip on his beer and looked over at Clayton. Clayton glanced back at him and then looked out across the shimmering water of the lake. Ever since he and Jordan had met he had felt a bond with the man. It almost seemed like he was someone who had been lost to him for a long time. He glanced back at Jordan who looked at him.

"Got to ask you something?" Clayton asked as he finished his beer.

"Sup?" Jordan asked as he passed him another beer.

"You're from Go City right?" Clayton said as he took a sip of his new beer.

"Yeah, why?" Jordan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because a long time ago when I was two years old I left Go City" Clayton answered.

"Really…that's strange my father and mother split when I was four, I had a two year old brother. My father took my younger brother and I never saw either of them again" Jordan said glancing down at the beer in his hands. He could remember everything that happened, and it played out in his mind again.

"I remember having an older brother, just nothing else" Clayton said looking back at him.

"What happened?" Jordan asked looking back at him.

"The same thing that happened to you" Clayton said as he looked back out across the water.

"You don't think?" Jordan asked still looking at him.

"Only one way to find out" Clayton said getting up.

Jordan quickly got up and followed after Clayton as they walked off of the dock. They moved through the streets of the city with Clayton leading the way. They walked down to the downtown of Middleton and soon Clayton stopped in front of a house. The lights were out and Clayton opened the gate to the front yard of the house. He walked up and knocked on the door loudly causing a light up stairs to turn on. He could hear though the wooden door the sound of feet falling on the wooden floor inside. Soon the door opened and they saw a man standing there looking at them both.

"Clayton?" The man said in a sleepy tone.

"Hey dad, I…well we wanted to ask you something" Clayton said motioning to Jordan.

The man looked past Clayton to Jordan who was standing at the bottom of the porch. His eyes grew wide and he walked past Clayton down to Jordan who just looked at him. He reached out slowly and touched Jordan's face and then slowly placed both of his hands on Jordan's shoulders. Suddenly the man pulled Jordan into a tight embrace holding onto him. "I've missed you so much Jordan" the man said holding onto him.

"Well I guess that answers that" Jordan said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes it does, I guess we are brothers after all" Clayton said looking down at him.

XX

Miller sat in his office at the base waiting for the team to come back. They were due back around that afternoon, and then they were going to have to leave again that night. He remembered the looks on everyone's faces at the funeral. Each and everyone of them were wrapped in pain and guilt. He had been advised by Betty that he should disband the team because they were now all emotionally compromised. He knew one thing with or without him giving them missions they would still fight the war. He had figured that with their emotions running wild they would get more results. Despite the fact that other nations were breathing down his neck, and getting pressure from the President he was still behind them.

He glanced up as a man came in and let him know that the transport plane was on approach. He nodded and grabbed one of his cigars and stood up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall he struck a match on the wall and lit his cigar. He opened the door that led outside and looked to the east to see the C-17 coming in low. The plane touched down and he looked out across the runway as it came to a stop and the back opened.

The team walked out of the back of the plane and started walking towards him. Miller noticed that their walk and they way they carried themselves had changed dramatically. He could see how they were carrying themselves was that of people who were out for blood. This was now a team out for a vengeful fight and nothing was going to stop them from getting it. They all walked up to him and stopped as Kim, Ron, Shego, and Seth walked up to be in front of the team and they looked at him. He puffed out the smoke of his cigar and looked at the team in front of him. "Welcome back Mad Dogs" he said with a smile.

"Hello Miller" Kim said.

"Take sometime to relax you guys will be leaving for Scotland around ten tonight" Miller said looking at them.

"Got it" Kim said with a nod and the team mover to the hanger.

XX

In Miami Florida it was ten at night on the eastern seaboard and people were going to sleep for the night. Troops moved through the city doing what they could to repair many of the buildings. In the bay Coastguard cutters, alongside Navy destroyers, Cruisers, and Aircraft Carriers patrolled the surrounding waters. A small group of destroyers were on their way back to join the rest of the fleet that patrolled the waters. The captain of one stood on the bridge of the ship and looked out across the gulf at some oil rigs. He looked over at some of the men on the great ship and they all seemed just as tired as he was.

Suddenly the hull shuddered and the ship came to a stop in the ocean. He turned and looked at his first mate who was at a loss for words as to what just happened. He walked outside and looked over the railing down into the water below. There was a soft lime green glow coming out of the water and it shined through the water lighting his face up. He watched as it grew closer and closer to the ship and he questioned what it could possibly be. Suddenly his answer came quickly, causing the man's eyes to grow wide.

A powerful plasma beam came out of the water and the ship was suddenly cut the ship in half. He gripped a hold of the railing as the front half of the ship tipped backwards into the water. He glanced back as a Diablo bot raised out of the water and as it did it fired at other ships near by the one it destroyed. Fireballs began to shoot high in the sky as each ship got destroyed by the robot. The captain looked off into the distance and saw almost a hundred Diablo Bots flying along side transport planes. He knew what was going on, Drakken was trying one last chance at taking the States back he was trying to secure a beachhead in Miami.

"HELMSMAN RAIDO THE FLEET AND ALERT THEM OF THE INCOMING THREAT" He roared back into the bridge that was now fully vertical.

"AYE AYE SIR" The crewmember yelled back to him. The crewman reached up and grabbed the dangling radio in front of him. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS THE _USS. RED MIST _WE ARE SINKING AFTER COMING UNDER ATTACK FROM A DIABLO BOT. THERE IS AN INCOMING HOSTEL ATTACK FORCE COMING IN FROM THE SOUTH. I SAY AGAIN HOSTEL ATTACK FORCE COMING IN FROM THE SOUTH."

The captain looked out to the rest of the fleet as the cannons on the ship began firing at the incoming force. The massive slugs found some of their targets just as fighter jets took off and flew towards the incoming threat. Dog fights began to break out as the Diablo bots began to touch down in the city. He began to hear the sounds of a battle erupting on the streets of the city. The last glimpse he caught before being sucked under with the ship was of a rail gun firing and cutting two Diablo bots in half.

XX

Miller sat at his desk reading over papers of the battles in Europe and Asia. Suddenly his door busted open and he looked up as a man ran in and slapped some papers down on his desk. He looked at them and read them over closely and looked back up at the man who just nodded. Pushing himself back away from the desk he quickly got up and stormed through the halls. The team didn't leave for another hour and now he had to split the team up. The report he had just read was from one hour ago and Miami was under attack. He walked outside and over to the hanger and walked in to see everyone getting ready.

"MAD DOGS LISTEN UP" he roared getting everyone's attention. "Miami is under attack as we speak, so I have chosen to split the team up. Ron, Bonnie, Nikki, Rachel, and Clayton you five will be going to Miami to aid the troops in that fight. Kim, Shego, Seth, Joe, and Jordan you five will be going to Scotland to secure Duff Killigan. I want him alive, bring him back no fuck ups. You all leave in ten."

Kim watched as Miller seemed to look at her and then left them alone. Kim looked down at Seth, Shego, Jordan, and Joe. As soon as they heard these words come from Miller they all began rushing around. She took a few seconds to walk over to Ron who walked over to her. "Be careful Ron" she said as she gave him a hug.

"You too KP" Ron said.

They broke the hug and started walking out onto the runway. They looked out to see a C-17 waiting for Kim and her team. The second plane was an AC-130, an attack troop transport plane. This one was to take Ron and his team to Miami where they could aid the army. The teams looked at each other and they all hugged one another before walking to their planes. Fighter jets screamed down the runway as the transport planes taxied onto the runway. The C-17 took off first and Kim and her team were strapped in as one of the crewmembers sat across from them. "Hey what's the in-flight movie on this flight" Jordan said looking at the man as the plane took off.

"It's called _Time To Kick Ass_" The man said looking over at him.

"I love the title, do we get peanuts" Jordan called back to him.

"Make you a deal, you get Duff, I'll buy as many peanuts as you can stomach" The crewmember said with a laugh.

The C-17 was over the northern Atlantic ocean flying towards the shores of Scotland. Seth stood over his weapons looking them over and checking all of them quickly to make sure they were in top working order. He picked up a silencer and attached it to his M-4 that had a red dot sight on the top of it. He then picked up his Beretta 9mm and attached a silencer to it as well. After he had it equipped with a silencer he slid it into his thigh holster. He then picked up a bowie knife and slid it into his sheath for the knife. He reached over and grabbed his parachute and put it on and then clipped the M-4 to his side.

He turned and looked to see everyone else getting ready like he was. He walked over to Kim who was standing next to Shego. Kim looked up at him as Joe and Jordan walked over to join them. Seth turned and looked to Joe who looked back at him. Kim got up and walked over to another table with a map of the area around Duff's castle.

"The R.A.F will pick us up after we are done catching Duff" Kim said looking around at everyone. "We will drop in and land at least four hundred yards from his castle. Once there we will grapple our way up and sneak in. Duff has no robots or henchmen so we won't have much to fight. Just a short fat Scottish man who has an obsession with golf. Joe you will stay outside of the castle and wait for us, if something goes wrong you can help us" Kim explained everything to the other four.

"_Attention Mad Dogs, drop zone in twenty minutes" _The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

Kim heard this and nodded at everyone who walked over to the back of the plane. She slapped the button on the inside wall of the plane and the back door opened. She watched as the red light shined bright as the team walked up to the hatch. They looked down as the trees were almost half a mile below them. Suddenly the light turned green and everyone jumped out of the plane. The wind whipped by them as they free fell to the ground below. Kim gripped her rip cord and pulled it as the rest of the team did the same.

They slowly drifted down into a meadow about five hundred away from the castle. Seth and Jordan were the first to land and as they did they quickly unhooked their parachutes. Their guns quickly raised and the lasers cut through the morning darkness of the woods. Soon they heard the sound of Kim, Shego, and Joe landing behind them. Seth felt a hand pat him on the shoulder and he glanced back to Kim. They stood up and started off towards the looming castle that was blocking the moon.

They moved closer until they were below the castle. They glanced back at Joe who nodded and then disappeared back into dark of the woods leaving the four of them at the base of the castle. Kim pulled out a grappling hook as did the rest of the team who held their grappling guns. All four pointed it straight up and fired their grappling guns sending the hooks flying into the air. Within seconds the hooks gripped onto a steel garter and the cords began to reel the team up. The stopped in front of a window and climbed into the darkened castle.

Seth had his M-4 up and looking around as the laser cut into the darkness. Just then three flashes of green lit everything up behind him and he glanced back. Shego had her hands lit up and ready to go as Jordan's sword was out with the plasma on the blade. Kim walked past them with her pistol out and she stepped up next to Seth. Together they led the way as Shego and Jordan watched behind them watching their rear. They worked their way towards the lower levels where they hoped to find Duff. As they walked they saw golf trophies, pictures of ancient ancestors of Duff. They walked through the halls looking around for any sign of Duff.

They walked into a large room that had many coats of armor that lined the wall. Suddenly a cage dropped down around them locking them in tightly. Seth and Kim had their guns up searching for a target to fire on. Suddenly they heard laughing coming from above them as long as clapping. They looked up as Duff came walking up and looking down at them in the cage. Seth reacted by snapping his gun up and firing a three round burst at Duff. Suddenly there was a shine of purple and the three slugs fell harmlessly to their feet as the empty casings fell to the floor. Seth looked around at everyone and then back to Duff as he snapped his fingers. They all heard the sound of the shield powering up and as it did, electrical currents traveled around the bars.

Instinctively Seth reached over and grabbed Kim to shield her with his body as Jordan did the same with Shego. Just as they did four electrical bolts flew through the air and slammed into the four of them. Each of them let out a roar of pain as the arcs of electricity slammed into each of them. They screamed out more as the currents brought them to the ground. They flinched and convulsed as the currents left their bodies leaving small arcs of blue electricity crawling across them. The last thing any of them saw or heard was the sound of the cage lifting up and Duff laughing harder.


	8. Chapter Seven: Unleashing the Beast

**Well here is another chapter for everyone. it has three different story lines through it profiling the battle of Miami, Kim and Shego's struggle, and Seth's and Jordan's ****struggle. this chapter leaves you wondering though and i hope it makes you think a lot. well i don't have much more to talk about with this chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Warning: This chapter has a rape scene and very graphic violence reader discretion is advised**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content including Rape, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Seven**

**Unleashing The Beast**

Drakken stood in his office rubbing his temples trying to banish the headache he had. He glanced over to the prison cell that held Abigail and the screaming two week old baby that was still to be named. He grumbled as the baby screamed louder and Abigail walked around the cell rocking the baby gently. He listened to her as she made a soft shushing sound trying to quiet the baby down. When he had asked her why she hadn't named the baby she said she refused to name the child without Seth. Drakken thought it was stupid but deep down he could understand it.

He looked over at a TV screen and watched the battle in Miami unfold on the screen. He knew he had to secure a beachhead first and once he did, he could hold his ground against the American Army. He watched his synthodrones as they stormed down the street taking out soldiers as they moved along. There were troops in wing suites landing around and joining the fight. He looked on as soldiers began to file in from all different directions. He had to give them credit, they fought hard to protect their homeland. His phone rang and he reached over and grabbed it and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked quickly

"_It's me" _Duff's voice filled his ears.

"What do you want?" Drakken said sitting down in his chair.

"_Your source was right, they came" _Duff said with a laugh.

"Of course he was right, he works with them" Drakken said with a sigh as the baby screamed again.

"_What should I do with them?" _Duff asked in a serious tone.

"I don't care, just make sure they don't leave alive" Drakken said hanging the phone up and then looking over to Abigail who had heard everything. "Looks like you will be naming that brat with out Seth."

"Fuck off Drakken, as you can see it's damn near impossible to kill a man when his family's life is at stake" Abigail hissed and then looked back down to the baby. "Daddy will come for us" She said softly as she pulled the baby to her warm body and laid down on the bed.

XX

Kim's eyes fluttered a bit and finally they opened wide into a brightly lit room. Her head was killing her and she tried to reach up and rub her head, only to realize her hands were bound above her head. She grunted when she pulled on the ropes to try to free herself with no luck. She glanced over to Shego who was lying next to her still out cold. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that Shego was fully nude. She risked a glanced down and saw that she too was fully nude. Then she saw something that scared her more, both her and Shego's legs were spread wide.

"Samantha…Samantha" Kim called over to the green skinned woman.

Shego began to stir and soon her eyes opened and she looked over to Kim. As soon as she saw Kim her reaction was just the same as Kim's was. She began to tug and pull at the ropes that bound her to the table as well. She activated her plasma and gripped the ropes tightly and then turned the heat up. Kim waited and watched as the Shego worked on the ropes but nothing happened, they didn't even smoke. Feeling her energy start to drop she stopped and looked over to Kim and gave her a sad look.

"Kim I can't burn through the ropes" Shego said softly.

"We'll have to hope the guys come for us" Kim said looking up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't count on them to be coming to your aid anytime soon" A Scottish accented voice sounded from behind.

They looked around and Kim was the first to see Duff come walking into the room. He wore his classic kilt but Kim was frightened when she saw him. She looked over to Shego who could see it as well, Duff was visibly erect. Now Kim understood why both hers and Shego's legs had been tied down and spread wide. Duff was planning on having his way with them both. She shuddered as he walked around them both and as he did he gently trailed a finger down each of their bodies.

"HELP" Kim screamed as loud as she could.

"Scream all you want, I like it when they scream" Duff said in a low voice as he walked down by both of the woman's feet.

"Don't do this Duff you will regret it" Shego growled at him.

He turned and walked back over to Shego and looked down at her. Suddenly he slapped Shego across the face causing Kim to let out a yelp at the sudden strike to her girlfriend. Duff turned and backhanded Kim causing Shego to roar at him and then fight against her restraints. Duff looked back at her and just smiled a cruel and sadistic smile. "I think I'll start with you first" Duff said looking down at Shego as he trailed his finger across her jaw line.

"HELP" Shego screamed as loud as she could as Duff began to remove his clothes.

XX

"_HELP" _Kim's voice echoed through the castle.

Seth's eyes shot wide open and as soon as they did he began to look around. He looked down and he could see that he was about four feet off the ground. Glancing from his left to his right he could see his feet and hands were bound and spread apart. He quickly looked back to his right and saw Jordan tied up and hanging next him. He reached his right hand over just enough and grabbed Jordan's hand and shook it a bit. Jordan didn't stir, so Seth let out a sigh and looked around the room they were in. A table instantly caught his attention and he saw all of their weapons and equipment laying out. Jordan moaned a bit and Seth looked over at him as his head moved a bit. He heard Shego scream out this time and he looked in the direction of the scream had come from. Jordan moaned again and Seth looked back over to him as his head picked up and he looked around the room. He looked over to Seth and then looked at his hands. "How are you?" Seth finally asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging around" Jordan said in a weak voice.

"Smartass to the end, I like that" Seth said with a slight chuckle.

"_HELP" _Shego screamed and both Jordan and Seth looked in the same direction.

Seth slowly looked over to Jordan who looked back at him, both of their eyes were full of determination. They both fought and struggled against the ropes that held onto them. They each knew they had to get free and go to help the girls. The challenge was, how in the hell were they going to get free from the ropes. Seth glanced over to Jordan who wasn't having any luck with his restraints either.

"Look all we need to do is get one of my hands free, Duff didn't take the knife out of the back of my belt" Seth said looking at his hands.

"Ok so, how do you plan on us doing that?" Jordan asked looking over at him.

"I'm not entirely sure" Seth said looking around at his hands trying to figure something out.

"Well we…oh my god look" Jordan said and then nodded his head to a table.

Seth looked in the direction that Jordan had nodded in. Slowly he turned and looked to see a table with his guns on it. His trench coat laid next to the gun and then he looked past the coat. Laying next to the coat was a green and black cat suite with a g-string laying on it. Next to it was a pair of cargo pants and a black shirt with a bra and pair of underwear laying on them. Seth looked back at Jordan and both of them knew what was going on with Duff.

"We need to get the fuck out of here" Seth said as he tugged at the ropes.

XX

F-22s and A-10 warthogs swooped in over Miami and fired missiles at the advancing hover tanks. Fireballs shot high in the night sky lighting the area up with the glow of the fire. Lines of Abrams tanks rolled down the streets firing on Diablo bots and enemy troops. This was the fighting style that the American forces were more used too, and they were showing it. Cannons fires as a navel battle had broke out in the bay as aquatic Diablo bots tried to take down the navy. In the skies above the city F-18s and F-35s chased enemy jets, lighting the night sky up with explosions as missiles slammed into other jets.

The last tank to roll in with the line was a custom looking tank. It had been painted with a few designs of flames and what looked like a rabid dog on the front. Ron stood on the front of the tank on the left side of the barrel. He gripped onto the M-16 and had it pointed into the air. He glanced to his right and looked at Bonnie who stood on the right side of the barrel. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she gripped her M-16 tightly. She glanced over at Ron and looked at him and they both had the same determined look in their eyes.

Inside of the tank Clayton sat in the drivers seat looking out though the small bulletproof window. He glanced over to look at Rachel as she moved the mounted machine gun keeping her eyes out for targets. In the back of the tank Nikki was working on her finishing touches to the tank to help the vehicle move faster. She sat up and let out a sigh as she picked up an I-pad and taped the screen. She read over the diagnostic reports for the tank's engine and smiled when she saw it was working right. During the flight to Miami she had began working on the tank while the rest worked on the paint job. Getting up she brushed her hands off and looked around the inside of the tank.

"Tank's ready to go, speed has been increased by seventy present." She sad as she sat down behind the cannon control of the tank.

"Nice we'll show them not to fuck with America" Clayton said looking back at her quickly.

The tank rolled down onto the main street where the battle was unfolding at. Ron and Bonnie jumped off as the tank came to a stop. The hatch opened up and Rachel popped up and looked out at the battle in front of them. Everyone looked as the streets were now running green with syntho goo. They were winning and now it was time to show the true powers of the Mad Dogs. Ron looked back up at Rachel who looked down at him. He told them to advance forward and help to take down the Diablo bots, he and Bonnie were going after the drones. Rachel nodded and disappeared back into the tank and the mammoth vehicle sped off.

Ron looked at Bonnie and they charged forward to join the troops in the battle going on. They ran up to a field commander who was on a radio phone calling out orders to the teams. He motioned for them to go and aid the troops who were having trouble on the left flank. Ron and Bonnie ran to where the man had told them to go. They both jumped behind a barrier and waited as a hover tank floated by them firing at the troops. Bonnie reached into her vest and pulled out a small block of C-4 and handed it to Ron. He took it and ran straight for the tank and slapped it to the back of the tank. He turned and ran back over to Bonnie and he slid across the ground to Bonnie's side. He nodded at her and she pressed the button on detonator. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and bits of the tank flew around and into buildings near by.

Ron looked back to give a nod that he was impressed with her thinking but when he looked she was gone. He looked up when he heard her scream loud over the battle. He looked to see her on the ground and a synthodrone standing over her. Suddenly Ron roared out as he gripped his gut, he could feel something coming forward. He looked at his hand to see what looked like blue flames coming out of his skin and he knew what it had meant. The Mystic Monkey powers had been unlocked again and this time he wasn't going to stop them. He stood up slowly as the blue flames began to wrap around his body, making him glow in the dark of the night. His eyes had blue flames coming out of them and he looked right at the synthodrone standing over Bonnie.

Bonnie looked back as a blue light came over her and the drone stopped and looked up. She risked a glance back to see Ron floating about a foot off the ground and looking at the drone. His muscles seemed to be larger and he looked extremely powerful, and extremely deadly. Suddenly he let out a roar and it seemed to be mixed with that of a baboon screech. In a bright blue flash he launched himself forward at the drone. Bonnie watched as Ron punched his fist through the chest of the drone sending syntho goo flying behind the drone. He then picked the drone up and ripped it in half and as he did he let out another roar. He looked down at Bonnie who was staring at him blankly and he reached his hand to her.

"It's still me Bonnie, just the powers I forgot I had" Ron said with a soft smile.

"Ok" she said reaching up and grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Let's finish this" Ron said in a low tone as he turned to the rest of the synthodrones

XX

Shego hissed and fought against her restraints that held her down to the table. Duff's nude form climbed on top of her and looked down at her with a sadistic smile on his face. He brought his face down close to hers and she snapped at him with the only weapon she had, her teeth. He smiled at her and then smacked her for what she had just tired to do. She grunted and looked over at Kim who was looking back at her with eyes full of tears. She felt Duff's hot breath on her neck and she shuddered at the feeling of his breath. She felt as he got down to her ear and lightly nipped at her ear and neck as his hands explored her body.

"Not to worry lass, I'm clean and fixed so you've got nothing to look forward to except the pleasure" Duff hissed in her ear as his left hand fell onto her intimate area.

"Fuck you Duff" She hissed at him as he readjusted himself.

"I plan too" he said with a smile.

Suddenly he thrust himself deep into her causing her to scream out in pain and terror. She closed her eyes tightly trying to find a peaceful place in her mind where this horror wasn't going on at. No matter how hard she tried the only thing that she could see was Duff's face. She felt as he kept violently thrusting harder and harder into her. She cried out in more pain as tears began to streak down her face as Duff ravaged her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER" Kim screamed at Duff as she watched her get ravaged.

She screamed as she fought against the ropes around her hands. Shego's screams cut straight to the soul and she was powerless to help her. Her lungs screamed for oxygen as she kept screaming at Duff. She looked at Shego who's face showed the amount of pain she was in. She tugged hard on the ropes and then looked around for anything she could use to get free and she found nothing. She knew only one way to get through this was to help Shego who would do the same for her. She let out a defeated sigh and looked over to Shego who screamed loudly and painfully again.

"Samantha" She called gently over to her trying to keep calm, even though she was wrapped in pain at seeing Shego like this. Shego slowly looked over to her and Kim couldn't fight back the tears as blood flowed from the wounds on Shego's face. "I'm right here my love, I won't leave you. Focus on me and nothing else, I love you Samantha."

"I love you too Kim" Shego said through the tears of the pain and the feelings of loosing her pride.

XX

Seth growled after hearing Kim's and Shego's screams of pain, terror, and rage. He glanced over at Jordan who was fighting as hard as him to get free and save their family. Seth looked up to the ropes to study them closely and try to figure something out. He couldn't figure out anyway to free his hands, all he had to do was slide his hand free. He had tried spitting on it to use as lubricant so he could free his hand, he had also rubbed his wrist to the point that they bled. Nothing was working and he heard Shego scream again, and it cut into him.

Seth and Jordan both knew what was going on and they were determined to get free. Duff had crossed an unseen line that shouldn't even be used during war. He didn't give a damn what Miller wanted…Duff was going to die. He knew how he was going to kill Duff, slowly and painfully. He glanced over to Jordan who grunted in frustration and worked to free himself. "I'm going to kill Duff" Seth growled as he pulled hard on the ropes.

"Fine by me, what about Miller?" Jordan said looking over at him.

"I don't give a shit what my father says, Duff has crossed a line" Seth growled. He growled again as he flailed his body around.

"Wait, back up, Miller is your father?" Jordan asked as he tugged at his ropes again.

"Yeah, we never had a good relationship" Seth said as another scream filled his ears.

He shook his head trying to banish the images from his head of the horrors the girls were going through. He looked back up to his right hand and looked closely at the ropes. There was a small gap from his hand to the rope itself and he looked closely. He had to slip his hand through that small space. Squeezing his hand tightly so all of his fingers were as flat as they could be he began to tug. He felt his hand slowly move a bit closer to himself. His hand stopped and he knew why, he had to get his hand tighter and closer together. He growled in frustration as he tried it again and nothing happened again. He let out a defeated sigh which he quickly cut off when an idea hit him.

"I've got it" He said still looking at his hand and then to Jordan.

"Let me hear it" He said looking at him.

"Grab my hand" Seth said quickly.

"Whoa, we got women dude" Jordan said with a chuckle.

"Goddamn it Jordan, this is no time for fucking around, Kim and Shego are in trouble. Now grab my fucking hand" Seth snarled at Jordan.

The sudden display of aggression and anger made Jordan pull his head back as he looked at Seth. He has heard of Seth doing this when he was determined to get a job done. He nodded and slowly reached over and grabbed a hold of Seth's hand. He gripped onto Seth's hand around the knuckles on the outside of his hand. He looked over to Seth who quickly apologized for his sudden and anger filled outburst. Jordan nodded and looked at Seth who breathed deeply. "What am I supposed to do now?" Jordan asked looking at Seth.

"Break my hand, I need to get it through the gap in the rope. After free I can cut the rope" Seth said not looking in Jordan's direction.

"Do what now?" Jordan asked quickly.

"Break my hand, and no matter how mush I scream don't stop until I tell you" Seth said as he looked away and closed his eyes and focused on Abigail.

Jordan gripped Seth's hand tightly and looked over at him as he breathed steadily. He asked him if he was ready and slowly Seth just nodded his head and took a deep breath. Jordan began to squeeze his hand tightly around Seth's and as he did he could feel the joints, tendons, ligaments, and knuckles moving around in Seth's hands. He heard Seth begin to grunt and growl in protests as he continued to squeeze. He stopped for a few seconds to give Seth a quick break and then quickly squeezed tighter. He could see Seth begin to shake and bare his teeth as he breathed sharply trying to banish the pain. Jordan stopped again for a few short seconds and then violently squeezed and twisted Seth's hand. This time he heard the satisfying sound of the bones in Seth's hand snap. The result was Seth's head snapping skyward and releasing a powerful and pain filled roar.

XX

Clayton drove the tank down the road towards a pair of Diablo bots that didn't notice them. He stopped and turned and looked back at Nikki and Rachel who loaded a round into the cannon. The rounds they had were new rounds designed to take down the Diablo bots. He watched as they slammed the depleted uranium round into the barrel of the cannon. The closed the back of the cannon and began to work the turret control and turn the gun towards the bots. As soon as they had one in their sights Clayton gave them a thumbs up and Rachel squeezed the trigger. The entire tank groaned and shuddered as the concussion of the blast made the tank jump. The slug flew through the air and slammed into the side of the first Diablo bot knocking it to the ground. As soon as it slammed into the ground it exploded into a fireball. The second Diablo bot was thrown off balance causing it to slam into the side of a building.

Clayton watched this happen and smiled, and then suddenly two A-10s circled in and finished off the second Diablo bot. The tank turned and moved down the streets towards the main battle. The sky was now a dark blue color as the sun's rays were just starting to peak over the horizon. Clayton looked over to see a blue flash fly by the tank and he looked on as he saw it move again. He looked up and it looked like a blue monkey bounding from building to building. He watched as it jumped down on a pair of synthodrones and began to rip them apart with its hands.

XX

Bonnie watched Ron go on a rampage and it was awe inspiring to her as she watched him attack. She glanced away from him and she noticed a fallen soldier laying near her. Laying next to him was a javelin missile launcher that was still loaded and ready to go. She looked up to see a hover tank moving close to some pinned down troops in a building. She moved over to the launcher and picked the heavy weapon up and looked into the video screen. She saw a set white crosshairs and she moved it over to the tank. She heard the beeping sound of the weapon trying to get a lock on the tank, and soon it turned into a steady tone.

She squeezed the trigger and the missile jumped out of the weapon causing her to drop the launcher itself. The missile suddenly flew fast across the open ground towards the tank. Bonnie watched as the missile slammed into the side of the tank and then exploded. The tank exploded and then fell to the ground and Bonnie heard the soldiers in the building cheering. They all soon came filing out and they began to join the battle. They were now pushing back the invading force back to the ocean they had came from, they were winning.

XX

Duff was climbing off of Shego when he heard a roar echo through his castle and he looked around. Kim knew the roar that she had just heard and she knew who it belonged to, it was Seth's. She looked back over to Shego who wasn't moving, instead her hair was draped over her face. She was crying softly after what she had gone through, she was broken. Kim looked over at Duff as he walked over to her and gently stroked the side of her face. He looked down at her and then grabbed her by her hair and kissed her violently. Suddenly he pulled back growling as blood trailed down from his mouth, Kim had bit him.

"You bitch" Duff growled at her and she struck her again across the face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kim's vision was blurred after the strike Duff had just delivered to her. She felt his hands trail down her body and back up it feeling her whole body. Kim started to struggle as she knew what was coming and what Duff had planned. There was a brief pause from him feeling her when another roar echoed through the castle. _Please Seth, Jordan, and Joe hurry, _she thought to herself as Duff went back to rubbing his hands over her body again.

He proceeded to climb on top of her and tears began to flow freely from her eyes. She looked over to Shego who was still sobbing silently but this time she was looking at her. She closed her eyes and focused on Shego and her love for her girlfriend. There was instantly the feel of a sharp pain as Duff forced himself inside of her. She screamed out in pain and protest, but it fell on deaf ears as he ravaged her. She cried and kept her eyes locked onto Shego as the pain seemed to get worse.

XX

Seth was still in pain as he and Jordan worked to get his hand free from the rope. He only paused long enough at Kim's pain filled scream reached his ears. He looked over to Jordan and nodded, he nodded back to him. Seth pulled on his hand as Jordan pushed his hand towards him. Seth growled and pulled, as he did he let out a determined roar. Suddenly his hand slipped free and he raised it up to look at it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. A demonic smile began to crawl across his face as he flexed his still broken hand.

He growled at the pain but soon ignored it as he reached back and gripped his bowie knife that Duff had forgot. Ignoring the sharp pain of the broken bones he gripped a hold of the knife and pulled it out. Moving the knife up to his left hand he started to saw at the rope. Suddenly the rope snapped and Seth fell to the ground with a loud slamming sound. He rolled over with a groan and reached up and began to cut the rope around his feet. Soon he was free and removing the left over rope from his limbs. He got up and darted over to the table and grabbed his radio. He placed it on his ear and picked up Jordan's sword and turned to look at Jordan.

"Joe come in" Seth said as he walked over to Jordan.

"_What the hell is taking you so long" _Joe's voice filled his ear.

"No time to explain, the girls are in trouble get in here" Seth ordered as he swung the sword and sliced the ropes around Jordan's feet.

"_On it" _Joe replied quickly.

Jordan used his feet and grabbed the sword from Seth. Seth was in awe as Jordan lifted his body up and using his upper body strength he passed the sword to his right hand. He began cut himself free, and soon he had both of his hands free and he landed on the ground with grace. He stood up and looked at Seth who had been watching him while he gathered up the equipment. "What?" Jordan asked with a smile as he helped him.

"How the hell could you do that?" Seth asked as he grabbed Kim's and Shego's clothes.

"Years of Kung Fu and Yoga" Jordan said as he activated the sword after he removed the rope from his limbs.

"What the hell does a little green dude from _Star Wars _have to do with anything" Seth said as he turned to the door.

"Really, never mind" Jordan said shaking his head.

XX

Duff was in a world of his own as he continued to ravage Kim and she wasn't making anymore noise. He kept forcing himself in her and he was enjoying every second of it. Suddenly he heard the roar again and this time it was supper close to him. He glanced to his left in time to see Seth launch himself across the room. He saw the man kick his feet out and his body propelled itself towards him. The boots connected with Duff's chest and it sent him crashing to the ground hard, forcibly removing him from Kim.

Seth spun himself around and landed looking down at Kim below his body. His eyes grew wide when he saw the blood on her face. Her eyes were still closed tightly and she was shaking violently still with fear on her face. He turned his head and looked at Duff who was looking back up at him, and he was still visibly erect. Seth climbed off of the table and as he did he let out a roar in pain as hand protested the sudden shift in weight. He glanced up as Jordan walked past him over to Shego and looked at her as he placed her suite over her.

Seth brushed back Kim's hair over her face in a tender and loving way as he looked down at her. He pulled his knife out and cut the ropes off of Kim's limbs. As soon as he freed Kim he pulled his coat off of his body and wrapped it around her nude form. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at Seth and her eyes shot wide. She saw a look of fear and pain on his face that she had never seen before. He gently picked her up and looked down at her as she looked up at him. He held onto her as he turned back to Duff still laying on the floor. Seth and Jordan walked up to him as he backed up to the wall behind him.

"We were ordered to bring you back alive, but I'm not military so I don't have to follow orders" Seth said looking down at Duff. Suddenly he pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Duff's head. He pulled the hammer back on the pistol and he stared down at Duff, and then glanced back to Kim. He looked back to his pistol and then slowly clicked the hammer forward and holstered his pistol.

"What the fuck you doing?" Jordan growled at Seth.

"He doesn't deserve to die this way" Seth said coldly as he glanced to Jordan.

"Then how the fuck does he deserve to die?" Jordan growled as he readjusted Shego and held her closely.

"My way" Joe answered from behind both of them.

Jordan and Seth turned around to look as the former serial killer walked up and looked around. He saw everything and he looked at Duff, as well as Kin and Shego. He walked up and looked at Kim as he brushed some of her back from her face and looked at the blood and bruises on her face. He moved over to Shego and did the same and looked at the wounds on her face. His eyes turned and looked right to Duff who was cowering in the corner of the room. He walked past both Seth and Jordan and stood over Duff and stared down at him. A cruel, sadistic, and almost demonic smile crawled across his face as he stared at the cowering man.

"I told my father I wouldn't release him, that I wouldn't let him kill like he did. Sadly I forgot my knife on the table where I released Kim…take your time" Seth said looking from Duff to Joe. He turned and walked out of the room and Jordan followed him closely as they carried the two women out of the room. Joe turned and watched them leave and then turned back to Duff. He smiled down at him and then suddenly kicked him across the face.

XX

Duff's eyes fluttered a bit and they shot wide open so he could see only the ceiling above him. He tried to move but he found himself strapped down to one of the very same tables he had Kim and Shego on. He tried to say something but all that came out was muffled and gargled grunts. At that point the realized that his mouth was full of a liquid of some sort. He spat the liquid out and he saw that the mist it created was bright red. He realized then why he couldn't talk, his tongue had been removed from his mouth. He looked around and he saw Joe with his back to him, and the sound of metal on metal filled his ears.

Joe turned and looked to see Duff was awake but he couldn't hear anything. He had headphones in his ears and his music was turned all the way up. The music blared in his ears as he gripped the bowie knife firmly in his hands. He looked over Duff and then reached back placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He reached past the pack of smokes and grabbed a pair of vice grips. He smiled down at the trembling man then cracked his neck to release all the tension he had stored up.

He walked over to Duff's side and looked down at him as he tried to plead for his life. Joe just shook his head and suddenly he lashed the knife across Duff's chest slicing the flesh straight to the bone. He began to slice the flesh away from the bone setting strips of it on the table next to Duff. The entire time Duff's pain filled sheiks were only heard by the castle and nothing else. Joe stopped with the chest and started to cut the flesh around Duff's right arm.

He cut all the way to the bone and continued to remove the flesh from the bone until he had enough exposed. As soon as he did he slammed the base of the knife into the bone snapping it in half. He picked up Duff's dismembered arm and looked at it. He showed it to Duff and then tossed it aside like it was nothing. He reached back and grabbed a red hot cast iron pan and placed it onto the bleeding stump. There was a sizzling sound as red steam lilted into the air around them. Duff howled out in unimaginable pain from this.

Turning his attention to Duff's exposed member Joe grabbed the vice grips and glanced back at Duff with a smile. He quickly clamped the tool around the shaft and raised his knife up but then stopped. Setting the knife back down he gripped the vice grip with both hands and began to violently twist and pull on the tool. With a quick tug he ripped the whole organ off causing Duff's body to convulse. He reached back over and grabbed the pan and placed it on the bleeding wound burning it shut. When he was done he looked down at the melted flesh and saw there was no way to tell Duff was even a man. He carried the vice grips with the removed manhood still in it back up to Duff face. He looked down at the man and then quickly grabbed him by the cheeks. Forcing his mouth open Joe shoved Duff's own member down his throat, causing him to swallow it.

He then picked the knife back up and walked over to Duff's gut and looked down at it. Suddenly he began to stag the knife over and over again into the man's hairy gut. With each stab he pulled out blood and other bodily fluids. They followed the knife in a wide arc as they landed everywhere. Some splashed up on Joe's face and he stopped and looked back to Duff who was on the verge of death. He took the moment to do his finishing move. He walked over to Duff's head and looked down at him as he gave him a weak and pleading look.

Joe grabbed him by his beard and lifted his head up exposing his white neck. In a slow sawing motion he began to cut into the flesh of his neck, spilling blood all over his hand. He cut all the way down to the bone in his neck and then continued to cut through it. Soon his knife hit the table and Joe quickly stabbed the knife into the dead man's chest. He then picked the head up and looked at it to see the man's face was frozen in a death scream and this pleased him. Gripping a hold of the head by its hair he turned and left, leaving the mutilated remains on the table.

XX

Ron grabbed a synthodrone and violently ripped his head off of it sending the green goo flying wide in the air. He turned and looked as the last Diablo bot crash to the ground. He took a deep breath and the blue flames disappeared from around him and he looked out across the bay. The last few Diablo bots and jets tried to escape but were chased by fighter jets and soon were cut down and crashed to the ocean. A hand slid up his shoulder and he glanced back to see Bonnie behind him smiling at him. He returned the smile and then looked to see their tank come pulling up to them.

The hatch opened and Rachel, Nikki, and Clayton came out of the tank. They walked up next to them and looked back out over the bay. They took a few minuets to soak in the morning sun and then they walked back to the tank. It was time to go back to the base so Clayton climbed back inside of the tank. Ron and Bonnie climbed up and took a spot on each side of the cannon. Rachel and Nikki took a seat on the top of the tank and they began to roll towards the airport they came in at.

The tank rolled slowly pass troops and soon the eerie quiet of the city was filled with a new sound. The troops started clapping and in seconds they were cheering and yelling for the five of them. They began firing their guns in the air and continued to yell and cheer. They all waved at them and nodded to the troops as they cheered and celebrated all that they have done. Ron looked over to Bonnie and she looked back to him and slowly their hands reached across the barrel of the tank to each other.

The tank rolled onto the tarmac and drove across to runway to the AC-130 that waited for it. As they drove Ron looked on to see more people cheering for them and celebrating them. He smiled down at a wounded solider who saluted them and Ron quickly returned the salute. He turned and looked back to Bonnie who smiled at him and in a brief second he pulled her across the barrel and gave her a quick kiss. When he stopped he looked at her and smiled at her. The hatch closed and the plane took off and headed back to their base in the desert.

XX

Miller stood on the runway and watched as the C-17 that had the team who went to Scotland landed and he couldn't wait to have a chat with Duff. When the back of the plane opened he watched as Jordan walked out first but he was a little shocked to see him carrying Shego. A few seconds later Seth walked out and he was carrying Kim, Joe walked out next with what looked like a bowling ball. Miller watched as Jordan walked past him and didn't say a word as he moved towards the medical building. Seth stopped right in front of him and looked at him as Joe came up behind him.

"Where's Duff?" Miller asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh yeah…here you go, although I doubt he will answer your questions" Joe said stepping forward.

Miller looked down as Joe sat in his hands the decapitated head of the man he wanted caught. The face was still twisted in a death scream and fear was in the hollow and dead eyes. He dropped the head and looked as Joe just backed away from them leaving him with Seth. He looked at Kim as she clung tightly to Seth not wanting to let go of him. He then saw that Seth's hand was in a simple cast until he got to the medical wing. Seth just glared at him daring him to say something, and soon Miller did.

"I said bring him back alive" Miller growled at his son.

"Listen very closely dad, that piece of shit beat and raped Kim and Shego. I don't have to follow your orders, so fuck you on that idea right there. I told Joe he could have fun one last time with a man who deserved to die like an animal." Seth growled stepping up to be face to face with Miller.

The fact that Seth called Miller as "Dad" was caught by Kim and it stunned her. She then realized that she could see it now and they both looked a lot alike. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, and she had to bring it up to him. She clutched tighter to him as he moved closer to Miller.

"You told me you wouldn't let him do that to anyone. You also told me you wouldn't make rash decisions" Miller growled staring at his son.

"Yeah well we are beyond being emotionally compromised, we're fucked. Now get this straight I don't give a flying fuck about your orders, I just want my family back. We have been pushed into killing these men because every time we get close, they know we are coming. There is a spy among us and right now my prime suspect is you. Now just stay the fuck out of our way and let us work…if you don't mind I have a broken hand and Kim needs medical attention, so fuck off" Seth growled and he and Joe walked to the medical building leaving Miller looking after them.

"YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE GOING TO EUROPE TO HELP THEM OUT AND GO FOR DEMENTOR, YOU LEAVE IN ONE WEEK" Miller called after them.

"ONE STEP CLOSER TO FINDING MY FAMILY" Seth roared back as he walked into the building.

XX

Drakken laid in bed sound asleep when his phone ran causing him to shoot up and groan loudly. He reached over and turned on his light and picked the phone up. Placing the phone to his ear he rolled back over and yawned. "What?" he yawned again into the phone.

"_It's me" _the voice said.

"What is it?" Drakken said sitting up and listing closely to what was coming next.

"_Duff didn't make it" _The voice said and Drakken's eyes went wide.

"Damn it" Drakken muttered to himself. "Anything else?"

"_We are going to Europe next week be ready" _the voice said and then the line went dead.

Drakken hung the phone back up and smiled at the idea of the Mad Dogs coming to Europe. He turned the light back off and rolled over in bed and began to plan his destruction of this team. They had been a thorn in his side since they destroyed his complex in the Rockies. Now they were coming to Europe and he with Dementor will end them once and for all. Once they were gone he could retake the whole world, and nothing could stop him then. He smiled one last time before he finally fell asleep clutching his teddy bear.


	9. Chapter Eight: New Battles

**Another chapter for everyone who has been reading this story. this one is sad and it leaves you thinking again. the team is starting to die and people are learning about love. this one also has a message to go along with it. i'm trying to work hard on making this get better and this time i'm showing a new and cruel side of Kim. i hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Seven**

**Chapter Eight**

**New battles**

Kim sat in her hospital bed next to Shego's in the hospital on the base. They had survived a curveball that fate had thrown them. They were still weak and bearing the nightmares from that night four days ago. Everyone had been a great help to them Jordan the most. Since they had gotten back he hadn't left the hospital room and he had been there to support them. Seth on the other hand only stuck around long enough to make sure they would be fine and then, just disappeared. Nikki had explained that when he couldn't stop something from happing to someone he takes it hard.

Shego and Kim left the room and they wanted to find Seth on their own without anyone else. They both agreed they wouldn't let this get them down and cripple them, or even slow them down in the least. Instead they were going to take this and turn it around and use it as a weapon. It was now time for them to step forward and become the most dangerous people of the team. They walked hand in hand together towards the hanger trying to find Seth. Kim stopped for a few second and looked up at Shego who stood next to her. She nodded to her and slowly they walked in to the hanger and looked around for Seth. They heard the sound of running water coming from the restroom area and they walked over to it tapped on the door.

"Come in" Seth's voice sounded from the other side.

They walked in and looked to see Seth standing in front of a mirror, trimming his goatee up. They looked and next to him was a bottle of Southern Comfort half empty sitting next to him on the sink. Setting the razor down he reached over and grabbed the bottle and took a swig of the whisky. They looked on and soon they were looking at the tattoos on his back. Kim and Shego walked up and looked at him as he took another drink of the whisky.

"I know now why you have those tattoos now" Kim finally said.

"Why is that?" Seth asked as he grabbed his shirt and bottle. He turned and looked at them as he walked past them out into the hanger.

"Because you are a guardian angel" Shego said as her and Kim walked out after him.

"No I'm not, because if I was… that shit that happened to you two wouldn't have ever happened" Seth said as he covered his wings up.

"You can't control everything that happens" Kim said as Seth turned to face them.

"I know, but I can try" Seth said as he crossed his arms.

"Stop trying so hard, and stop beating yourself up when something happens and you can't stop it. You cant go back in time to fix it just move on" Shego said stepping forward to face Seth.

"That's who I am, I take things hard" Seth said reaching back for the bottle of whisky.

"Knock it off damn it" Shego growled as she snatched the bottle from him. She turned and threw the bottle into a trash can near by, and then turned back to him.

"I wasn't finished with that" Seth said pointing to the bottle.

"So what get your shit together, we're leaving tomorrow" Kim said looking at him.

"What about what happened to you two?" Seth said glancing between the two of them.

"We're not letting what happened slow us down, we're going to end this war that simple" Shego answered looking at him.

"Got it" Seth said turning back to his bed.

Suddenly Kim and Shego grabbed him and pulled him back to them. He looked at them and before he knew it they threw their arms around him. They pulled him into a tight embrace and held onto him. He wasn't sure what to say much less know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around both of them. He lowered his head in-between their's and held onto them for a few seconds. Finally they released each other, Kim and Shego gave Seth a quick peck on each cheek and let him to his thoughts.

XX

Kim and Shego had filled everyone in on what was going to happen. On this day they would be boarding the C-17 and be flying to a base in Germany. From there they were supposed to begin a campaign to capture Dementor, and be one step closer to Drakken. Kim and Shego didn't show it but they were still hurting and still in pain. The pain wasn't physical it was mental. Jordan and Seth were also in pain as well, they both felt like what happened to them was their fault. They both seemed to avoid everyone except Kim and Shego, who only seemed to be around them. It was going to be a long flight so the team was lounging around most were sleeping. Seth and Kim were looking over a map of Europe and looking over where the battles were at. Seth wasn't focused on the map instead his mind was focused on the idea of a spy among them.

"Seth" Kim's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Seth answered as he glanced up at Kim.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Miller?" She said as she leaned over the map and then looked up to Seth.

"Because I wasn't proud of that fact" Seth grunted quickly as he took a seat.

Kim looked at him as he let out a sigh and placed a smoke in his mouth. She could see he was still hurting and blaming himself for what happened to her and Shego. Letting out a sigh she grabbed a chair and pulled it over to him to be in front of him. She looked at him as he lit up a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. Slowly she reached out and took his left hand in hers and looked at him. His eyes looked up at hers as she reached out with her free hand out and gently placed it on his cheek.

"Seth, listen what happened to me and Shego wasn't your fault. It was Duff's, he chose to do that and when he did he sealed his fate. Life throws us curveballs and we aren't always ready for them. And as you once said, you fell down now get up and brush yourself off" Kim spoke gently to Seth as she looked in his eyes.

She gave him a quick smile and he looked at her and slowly a smile crawled across his face as well. Slowly she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back she looked him in the eyes as she tipped her head forward and leaned her forehead on his. "Thank you for saving mine and Shego's life" She said softly looking at him.

"You two saved mine when you found me in the river, plus we're family. So it was the least that I could do" Seth said with a smile as he sat back in the chair.

"How much longer do you need the splint?" Kim asked pointing at his right hand.

"Few days, they shot me up with that drug that speeds healing up" Seth said as he flexed his hand to show it was almost working fully.

Kim looked as his hand moved naturally but still seemed to put him in pain. She looked over at the clock to see they would be over Europe in just about half an hour. She looked over at Seth as he tipped his hat down and began to take a nap. She looked back over to the map and looked over the locations of the battle fields. She glanced over to Seth who was starting to snore a bit, and for once he seemed to look peaceful. She jumped as a pair of hands snaked their way around her waist. She spun around quickly to see Shego standing there looking at her. Slowly she moved back over to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her gently.

They held onto each other as they walked over to a chair and sat down. Suddenly an alarm went off and the two of them jumped back up as Seth did the same. The plane groaned and shuddered and then suddenly the right side of the plane groaned more. Suddenly the arm of a Diablo bot ripped into the side of the plane and then flew away leaving the plane to its fate. Kim and Shego ran trough the plane barking orders to get out of the plane. The team rushed around throwing on their parachutes on and grabbing their weapons. They rushed to the back of the plane and opened the back of it and as soon as it was open then started to jump out of the plane.

Clayton and Rachel were the last to go and just before Rachel jumped the plane lurched to the left. Rachel slammed into the side of the plane and landed on the metal floor hard. Clayton ran up to her and helped her up and his eyes grew wide when he saw her parachute. The back of it was ripped open and the fabric of the chute was hanging out and shredded. He looked at her and knew there was no way that she could jump and escape the plane. He also knew that the parachute he wore wouldn't be able to hold them both so he had to act and fast. Moving quickly he pulled her parachute off of her and looked at her as the plane began to turn onto its side. He quickly pulled his parachute off and began to put it on her and finally got it clipped on her.

She looked at him eyes wide as she knew what he was going to do. She began to shake her head and fight him as he moved her to the open door. He gave her a soft smile and then one last loving and caring kiss. When he pulled back from her she looked at him just as he pushed her out of the back of the plane. The wind whipped by her and she looked as the rest of the team was already floating safely below her. She pulled the ripcord and stated to fall slowly to the ground. Her attention was now turned back to the crashing C-17 that still held Clayton. She watched in horror as three Diablo bots chased after it and suddenly they all fired at it. She watched as the plane suddenly exploded into a fireball. She screamed out in agony as the plane exploded into small pieces raining down on the city of Paris below.

XX

Kim was the first to land on the main street of Paris and Shego landed after her. They both looked on as forces from different countries fought against the invading army. They looked on as smoke billowed up from buildings around them, and cars burned in the street. The Eifel Tower was split in half and was crumpled to the ground. Bodies of people laid across the road and it was a scene of unimaginable horror. Families had been cut down with their faces still frozen in horror and death screams. Kim glanced to Shego and then back to the rest of the team as they landed. She stopped when she noticed that Clayton and Rachel were missing. Slowly Rachel landed behind the rest of the team and she fell to her knees and didn't move as the parachute landed around her.

The team ran to her side and looked at her as she began to cry and slowly looked at everyone. Kim looked around in the sky for any sign of Clayton and all she saw was the smoke cloud from the plane. Slowly she looked back down to Rachel who just looked back at her and nodded slowly, confirming her fear…Clayton was dead. Suddenly gunfire erupted behind them causing them to run for cover. They looked as Drakken's henchmen charged at them and fired at them wildly. Kim snapped her pistol up and began to open fire on the men dropping some of the men. She looked back as Shego activated her plasma and Ron activated his powers.

She looked back to see Rachel holding her head and screaming, the impact of Clayton's death had finally hit her. Seth saw this and picked her up and carried her behind an over turned car. He sat her down and looked at her as she kept screaming as some bullets bounced near them. He reacted by raising his gun and firing around the car and then coming back to Rachel. He gripped her by the shoulders and looked at her as she screamed more as some bullets slammed into the cover from behind them. Seth picked his gun up next to him and spun around with his gun up. They were now completely surrounded and they were completely outnumbered.

"KIM, WE'RE OUTNUMBERED AND OUT GUNNED…WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Seth roared over the gunfire.

"I GOT IT, THERE'S AN ALLEY ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE STREET. MOVE THERE NOW" Kim screamed back.

Everyone got up and ran for the alley that Kim had pointed out. Seth picked Rachel up and ran to the alley and just as he got to it he got clipped by a bullet in his shoulder blade. He growled in pain and kept running as Shego held a door open for them. Seth ran in and sat Rachel down on a chair and then walked over to the wall. Kim walked up behind him and looked at the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't bad he was just grazed and the blood was just slowing down.

"We need to ambush those people" Shego said looking around at everyone.

"CLAYTON JUST FUCKING DIED, CAN'T WE TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO REMEMBER HIM" Rachel screamed getting up to Shego.

"IF WE DON'T STOP THESE GUYS, THEN THERE WILL BE NO ONE LEFT TO REMEMBER HIM" Shego screamed back at her.

Everyone looked on as Rachel fell to her knees and wept harder as visions flooded her of Clayton. Shego looked down at her ex-girlfriend who continued to weep over her boyfriend's death. Slowly she knelt down as a wake of pity over whelmed her at seeing Rachel broken like this. She placed her arms around her and pulled her close to herself and clutched to her as she cried out. She held onto Rachel tightly as her body bucked and moved against the hands that held onto her. Her sobs and cries for her lost lover echoed throughout the abandoned house, cutting everyone deep. Shego just clutched onto her comforting her and slowly her gaze met Kim's and then she looked around the room at everyone watching this unfold.

"Seth, Joe, where are we at with explosives?" Kim asked looking over her shoulder at them.

She turned and watched as they walked over to a few of the bags they had with them. Opening the bags they began to dump the contents of them out onto a table and look at everything. Soon both of the men looked at everything laying out on the table and they began to organize it. Joe was passing Seth while he passed him explosives and they sat them in piles. Soon they had everything totaled up and they turned and looked to Kim who was waiting for the answer.

"Well, we have twenty pounds of C-4, ten claymores, and seven satchel charges. Ammo is good I've got six clips for my M-4 and there are thirty clips for the M-16s that everyone else has. Pistol ammo is no problem because everyone carries a different type of pistol. So what's the plan of attack Kim?" Seth explained as he motioned his hands over the table and looked around at everything.

Kim took a map out of her vest and walked over to another table and sped it out. She looked over it as the team gathered around and looked on. She tapped her finger on the street that had just came from and then pointer to another street. "These two run side by side one another. Until here…" She paused as she tapped a point where the roads intersected. "We can create a bottle neck here, cut off three roads leaving one where they can get caught up in death trap. Once we have them there we set off charges behind them and clog them in and mow them over. The patrol looking for us is gone but they'll be back and we've got time, let's get shit done" Kim said looking around at everyone.

"Rachel" Shego said stopping the determined and blood thirsty woman in her tracks.

"What" she snapped at Shego as she looked down at Shego's hand on her arm.

"Be careful, this is your chance to get some payback" Shego said looking at her as she nodded to her.

XX

The sun was setting and the city was cast into an eerie glow from the raging fires around the city. The orange glow flickered with the flames as lighting began to streak across the sky. Thunder boomed as helicopters circled by over head and battles still went on in other parts of the city. Fighter jets from Russia, America, and England screamed overhead as they fought against Diablo bots. Synthodrones marched through the streets going after the armies that stood in their way. A group of about a hundred men walked through the streets looking for the Mad Dogs. Dementor had issued orders to find them and destroy them at any cost.

They moved down the streets towards the last area that the Mad Dogs had been seen at. They walked down the street towards the last known location of the special task force. They moved slowly their guns up and ready for anything as they moved they walked towards a Y in the street. They looked to the left side to see that it had been blocked up by cars. They moved to the right and this time they walked almost twenty yards down the road until they found it blocked by more cars. The leader of group raised his hand and looked at the cars as the rain began to pour down onto them. He turned back to his army and waved his hands for them to move. Suddenly a lone gunshot rang out and the leader fell to his knees with a bloody hole in his chest.

The whole army watched as their leader fell to the ground dead. Suddenly a massive explosion went off where they had came from, knocking a building down. Still stunned by the explosion the army was caught off guard by the attack. Suddenly windows in different buildings lit up with muzzle flashes from guns firing at them. Tracer rounds flew through the air finding their marks easily. The men looked for targets but every time they had a shot the attackers would move. Suddenly a blue flamed monkey jumped down into some of then killed a few quickly and then disappeared. After it disappeared two more explosions went off ripping people apart. The men were being slaughtered and it seemed like no end in sight. Just them three attack helicopters swooped in to aid the troops.

XX

"_Seth, you, Joe, Nikki, and Rachel take out the choppers" _Kim's voice filled Seth's ears.

"Copy that" Seth answered as he reloaded his M-4.

He nodded to Joe who nodded back and they ran over to the girls. The girls picked their bows up and loaded the explosive rounds into their weapons. They ran to the upper levels of the building they were in. When they got close to their point Joe and Seth split away and kicked down some ropes for a quick escape to the first floor. They turned around and looked to see the girls walking up to the windows. Joe and Seth ran over to the other two and readied their weapons as the choppers came close.

The first chopper went by the girls and stopped in front of the men who raised their guns up. Just as the second one came in they opened fire on the helicopter as the girls released their explosive rounds on the second one. Bullets bounced off the hull of the chopper as it turned to face its attackers. Seth and Joe both gripped their forward grips and began to focus their fire on the cockpit of the chopper. Suddenly the second helicopter's tail exploded and began to spin wildly slamming into the fist one. Both of them crashed to the ground into the mass of dieing men below.

The four of them cheered as they watched the two choppers burn on the road below. Suddenly a spot light shined through the left side of the building and landed on the four of them. They quickly spun around and looked at the chopper and then to each other. They all heard the sound of the cannon winding up and they ran for the ropes as the bullets ripped in the building. Rachel and Nikki got to the ropes first and clipped them to their belts and rappelled down to the first floor.

Joe and Seth looked down to the lower levels and then back to the chopper. They looked at each other as a missile rolled out of the side of the chopper. Seth and Joe looked at each other and the missile began to launch towards them both. Joe looked back to Seth and then pushed him down the escape route. Seth roared as he gripped the rope and stopped himself just as a fireball shot down at him.

Rachel and Nikki looked up to see the fireball wrap around Seth making him disappear. After a few seconds Seth appeared from the flames and landed hard on the ground. They looked at him as smoke came off of him and slowly he rolled over and looked at them. They looked up and saw the fireball disappear and the flames were all that was left. They looked back down at him and watched as he sat up and reloaded his M-4 and looked up at them.

"Joe?" Rachel asked looking at him, and saw him shake his hand.

XX

Kim had watched the helicopter destroy the level with Seth, Joe, Nikki, and Rachel on it. She lowered her head and then looked up as the flames wrapped out of the top of the building. The shopper turned to the building she was in and she looked over to Shego. Shego nodded and jumped at the helicopter as the gun whirled to life sending rounds at the area she just came from. Plasma trails followed her from behind as she flew through the air. She landed on the windshield and looked at the pilot who looked back at her. She punched her fist into the cockpit and grabbed the man and pulled him out and looked at him. Reacting quickly she jumped back to the building still carrying the man with her. The helicopter spun around and slammed into the side of another building sending burning wreckage to the street below. Kim looked down to see Seth, Rachel, and Nikki come out of the base of the building across the street.

Kim let out a sigh of relief as she saw them finish off the last few men on the street. Kim turned to look at Shego as she walked over to the chopper pilot who was reaching for his gun. Shego kicked him across and spun him around. She rolled the man over and grabbed the pistol out of the man's holster and tossed it to Kim. Catching it Kim looked at the pistol and then to the man as he sat up and looked at them both. Kim walked up to the man and looked at him as he looked at her.

"Where's Dementor?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Fuck you and the rest of the Mad Dogs" The man spat at her.

Kim looked down at him and just shrugged her shoulders. She quickly raised the pistol up and shot the man in the knee cap. He instantly began to scream out in pain as blood gushed out onto the ground. She looked at the man as he reached forward and grabbed his knee trying to banish the pain from himself. Kim stepped forward and placed her boot down on the man's hands and blood covered leg. She pressed her foot down hard causing the man to yowl out in more pain. The squishing sound reached Kim's ears and she smiled cruelly as she pressed down harder. "WHERE?" she demanded in a loud voice as she stepped harder on him.

"HERE IN PARIS, HE'S TURNED THE ART MUSEUM INTO HIS LAIR. THERE IS ALSO A SYNTHODRONE HERE CALLING THE SHOTS AS WELL" the man bellowed back at her.

"Eric?" Shego asked looking down at the man.

"Yes, he has a place near the Eifel Tower where he has bee spitting out more drones." He answered looking back at her.

Kim looked to Shego as she looked back at her. They both knew they had to get Eric and Dementor while they were here. Kim glanced back as the eight members of the team came up and looked at her. She looked back to the man and raised the gun up and shot him in the head. She watched as his body slumped to the ground as blood splashed out onto the wood of the roof. She turned and walked over to the group as Shego followed her back over to them. They looked at her as she walked up to them, and as she did she took out the map. She sat it down on the floor and shined a light on it and looked down at it.

"Where is Joe?" Shego asked looking at Seth.

"Didn't make it" Seth answered as he shook his head.

"Ok, Dementor is here" Kim started as she pointed to a spot on the map. "We're going to have to split up, because Eric is here leading the Synthodrones. So, Seth, Ron, and Bonnie you three will take down Eric. The rest of us are going to take down Dementor that simple. The synthodrones are being fed out from the remains of the Eifel Tower. We will have to hit them tomorrow after we refit and get some rest. We can't let any of the deaths be for nothing, we will knock them off their high horse."

Kim looked around as every one nodded and moved around to each other. A helicopter flew over and hovered over them and it shined a light down on them. They looked up as their guns raised up and pointed the guns at the chopper. They looked at the Blackhawk as its gun operators turned the bus on them. _"This is the American army identify yourselves" _the loudspeaker of the chopper boomed to them.

Kim reached up and touched her ear, "This is Kim Possible, leader of the Mad Dogs. We're here to capture Dementor and get take out the synthodrone leader named Eric" Kim said into her radio.

"_Ident"_ the pilot said into her ear.

"Charley Delta Tango, Nine Eight Seven" Kim said into the radio as she waved her hands for the rest of the team to lower their weapons.

She looked at them as their guns lowered and the chopper still hovered above them. Slowly the chopper turned to its side and slowly it landed on the building. Three men jumped out and ushered them over to the helicopter. They said nothing to each other as they climbed into the helicopter. They all looked at each other, each and everyone of them feeling the pain of loosing two friends. Kim looked over to Shego and she was looking back at her and slowly felt the pain of looking her old friend.

Kim tipped her head down as the chopper lifted off and flew towards the base. She felt a hand take hers and she looked over to Shego who pulled her into a loving embrace. Shego looked over to Nikki as she held onto Rachel as she broke down as well. Seth on the other hand showed no emotion after loosing his old friend. Seth glanced over at her and then back out over as a pair of fighter jets flew by. Shego looked back down at Kim as she didn't cry but just held onto her. She reached down and lifted Kim's chin up to look into her eyes and slowly kissed her.

"I love you Kimberly" Shego said this time using Kim's full first name.

"I love you too Samantha" Kim said as she kissed her again.

"I'm going to make you a promise right now, when this is over I'm going to marry you" Shego said as she tipped her head to Kim's. Kim looked at her and smiled as Shego pulled a ring out of a pocket. She lifted Kim's hand up and placed the diamond ring onto Kim's left ring finger. Kim gasped and then looked up at Shego and slightly smiled at her as she felt the ring stop at the base of her finger. She looked down at it and then back up to Shego who gave her a small smile. "Where did you get this?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"Seth and I took a ring for you and Abigail while we were setting the trap" Shego said with a soft smile on her face.

Kim looked at her, and even being surrounded by death she couldn't help but throw her arms around Shego. She held onto her tightly as she cried tears of joy and tears of pain. She was flooded with a mixture of emotions, most were happiness but their were the ones of pain. She clutched tightly onto Shego as the helicopter flew over the city and the sun began to rise behind them.

Seth smiled as he looked at the two of them showing their love as they clung to one another. He lowered his head and looked at the picture of him and Abigail and then to the ring in his hand. He placed them back into his pocket and looked out across the smoking city of Paris. The sun lit the city up as they came into the base and a pair of MIGs alongside some F-22s landed as they touched down. Seth glanced back to Kim and Shego as they climbed out of the helicopter and he smiled at them. He took the picture out one more time as he walked across the tarmac and thought about her. Even with the war going on he could still see love all around him, and that's how they were going to win the war. With a weapon stronger then the M-4 in his hands, with love, because love is the strongest weapon of all.

XX

Drakken looked over final reports coming out of Paris and he was at a loss for words. He looked at it and couldn't believe that in one day the Mad Dog's wiped out almost a whole platoon. He had to give them credit, they didn't give up easily, and they fought hard. He let a yawn escape his lips as he looked at the setting sun that shined across the snowy landscape outside his window. It was summer in northern Russia but it was still cold and snowy. He looked up as the window suddenly burst open and a flash flew into the room. He arched an eyebrow as the blinding flash stopped to reveal a man looking at him. Drakken smiled and looked at the man as he walked up to the desk.

"Well done" Drakken said looking at him.

"Thanks Dr. D, but they are going after Dementor" The man said walking over and taking a seat.

"Let them, I never did like him" Drakken said with a laugh. "So they think you are dead?"

"Yeah, I'm dead. Believe me they won't ever see me coming when they come for you" The man snorted as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"Why would they come for me?" Drakken asked as he looked down at his papers.

"You have something they all want, revenge,a chance to end the war..." He took a short pause and looked to the cell that held Abigail. "And her, but don't worry, Stoppable and Shego weren't the only super powered freaks on the team" the man said with a laugh

"Well you've done well, I'm going to bed" Drakken said as he got up and left.

The man looked up at him and nodded to him as he left the room, leaving him alone with the prison cell. He looked over to see Abigail sound asleep with the child in her hands. He looked down at her and was stunned by her beauty and he looked her over. _So this is Seth's reason for fighting…I must say he has good taste, _he thought as he looked at her. He turned and walked out of the room and suddenly gripped his gut as it began to glow just a bit. He fell to his left knee as he growled out in pain. He looked down as the glow stopped and the pain subsided. "That damn comet" he mumbled as he walked out of the room and disappeared into the darkness of the lair.


	10. Chapter Nine: True Pain

**Took some time i know i have been busy with work and hunting season. but i will work on getting more chapters up this week. its almost the end of the story there are about three chapters left and the epilogue. this is a sad chapter but i hope yall like it. so pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. i also own nothing to do with Cod MW2 I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Nine**

**True Pain**

Three days have passed since the team had arrived in Paris, France. The three generals from England, Russia, and America weren't to adamant about letting eight civilians go out and hunt their targets. They had decided to hold them at the base for the past three days grilling each member of the team individually. The three generals sat at a table and across from them sat Kim, she was the last one of the team to be questioned. She listened as each of the generals went through their questions and she answered each one of them to the best she could.

In the middle of the interrogation a man walked into the room and walked up to the American general and whispered something in his ear. The general nodded and excused himself from the room. He followed the man into another room where he looked at a phone sitting off its receiver and on the ledge. He walked over to the phone and looked at it and slowly picked it up. "This is General Mathews" he said into the phone.

"_Mathews, it's Miller" _The voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Miller, to what do I owe this pleasant call" Mathews said into the phone.

"_You got my team don't you?" _Miller's voice said into his ear.

"The Mad Dogs?" Mathew's questioned.

"_Yes, I'm calling in an old favor, I need you to let them go and let them get Dementor" _Miller said into the phone.

"You want me to let eight civilians run around Paris to get a dangerous man?" Mathews questioned as he glanced back to the room that held Kim, and the other generals.

"_Yes, this team took down Duff and Monkey Fist, they can get Dementor. Now let them go and give them what they need beside the tank we just sent for them. That's an order." _Miller said and the line went dead.

Mathews hung the phone up and looked at it and slowly turned back to the door he came from. He walked back to it and let out a sigh as he looked at everyone in the room. They looked at him as he let out another sigh and looked at them all. "You're free to go Ms. Possible" Mathews said flagging her out of the room.

"Why are we letting her go?" The Russian general asked sitting back in his chair.

"I got my orders, they will take out Dementor and Eric. Now please leave and do your job" Mathews said looking between the two generals and Kim.

Kim stood up and nodded as she walked to the door that led out of the room. She walked out and moved through halls, and as she walked she let her mind race. She thought about the war and how they needed to end it. With them taking down Dementor they would be closer to Drakken and ending this war. Aside from ending the war it would mean rebuilding and then time for family. She looked over to see Shego sitting on a chair filing her claws. She walked past her and playfully kicked her boot into Shego's and smiled at her as she walked by.

Shego jumped a bit and scowled as Kim walked by and smiled as she did. Shego got up and walked after her out onto the main base. They walked across the open ground towards the hanger were the rest of the team waited for them. They walked into the hanger and looked at them as they walked up slowly and looked around at them all. She smiled and told them all it was time to get ready for the mission. It was supposed to be dark in just an hour and it was time to get ready. They moved around and began to check their weapons and equipment and got everything in working order.

Kim went over the plan again as the sun began to set on the horizon. She looked at Ron, Bonnie, and Seth as they walked out across the tarmac towards the waiting chopper. She watched as they climbed in and the chopper slowly began to lift off the ground. They looked at her as the chopper flew away towards the heart of the city, and as they did they waved her goodbye. Kim waved back and watched as the helicopter mixed into the other helicopters that were going to the city. She turned back to the five that were going to attack the art museum. They had their tank brought in and they were going to ride it all the way to the museum.

She walked over and climbed up onto the tank and looked over at Shego as she climbed up onto the tank. They looked at each other and they smiled to one another as they climbed into the tank. Rachel sat behind the driver's seat as Nikki sat at the cannon control. Jordan climbed back up and got onto the mounted fifty caliber machine gun. Everyone looked at each other and they each knew no words needed to be said, they knew what was going on. Kim looked over to Rachel and nodded, and she nodded back and the tank flew forward into the streets of Paris.

XX

Seth looked around as the chopper lifted off leaving him, Bonnie, and Ron four blocks away from the remains of the Eifel Tower. They looked around to see the streets were abandoned and the power was out in that block. They looked at the streets and the only light that came from them was Seth lighting up a cigarette. The three of them moved slowly towards the destroyed monument. They came to a stop and looked across the road to see lights shining on a destroyed Eifel Tower. They looked around to see men running around the structure and into another building.

The building they were running into had synthodrones coming out of the back of it. On the top of the building a sniper walked around guarding the four story building. Seth looked over to Ron and Bonnie and he pointed out the sniper to both of them. They were about two hundred yards away and the sniper hadn't noticed them. Seth reached into a pouch and pulled a silencer out of it and attached it to the M-4. He motioned them to sit tight and got to the ground on his stomach. He slowly belly crawled across the ground and moved over to an abandoned car. He got up on his knees and rested the gun on the hood of the car. He looked through the red dot sight and waited for the man to come into his sights. He took a deep breath and finally fired his shot at the man. He smiled to himself when the man fell backwards out of sight.

The three of them darted across the open ground to the building. They looked around to see a few men standing around having a smoke. Ron looked around and saw no other people around. He motioned to Seth and Bonnie there were only three people standing near the door. They came out from cover and shot the three men dead before they knew what happened. As soon as they were sure they were dead they moved in into the building and looked around to see a synthodrone assembly line. They needed to destroy this line and find Eric and eliminate him. They moved to the main part of the assembly line and pulled out some C-4 and began to attach it to the line.

When they were done they moved deeper into the complex looking for Eric. As they moved they didn't know that eyes followed them around. The owner of the eyes reached out and pressed an alarm causing the three people to jump. They started to run and move so they wouldn't be caught. He looked on as suddenly a group of synthodrones chased after them. The tree people stopped and turned around and opened fire on the drones. In no time the bullets ripped the synthodrones apart and they turned to run again but stopped. In their way was about twenty men with their guns pointed at them. The three of them looked at each other and then tossed their guns to the ground and held their hands up to surrender.

"Take them to the holding cells" A man called from over top looking down at them.

"Hello Eric" Ron said looking up at him.

"Hello Ron and Seth, bring Ron up to me and take the other two to the cell" Eric said as he walked back into the room.

XX

The tank rolled up to be in front of the museum to see there was no defenses or anyone out front. The tank turned its gun towards the main door of the museum. The gun fired launching a powerful slug into the door sending a fireball up into the sky. Pillars fell to the ground as they lost their support and now a burning hole was left in the building. The hatch of the tank opened and Kim climbed out first followed by Shego and the rest of the team. They dropped down to the ground and then looked around at each other and their surroundings. Kim looked back at Nikki and told her to stay with the tank while they went in to get Dementor. Kim led the way and she had he pistol up as she walked into the building.

The lights flickered off and on inside of the building as they walked and moved as one. They worked their way through the building towards the main room of the building. They looked around and sitting at a table was Dementor who was in the middle of the room with his hands folded in front of him. They all trained their guns on the man as he just sat there looking at them. Slowly he raised his hands up and looked at them as they came around him, and the lasers on the guns were pointed at his chest.

"Ah Kim Possible and the Mad Dogs, what brings you here?" Dementor said looking at her.

"We're here to catch you and take you back to our base, we need Drakken" Kim said with her pistol in hand and looking down at Dementor.

"And I will go freely and without a fuss" He said getting up slowly with his hands still raised.

"Why are you going so easily?" She asked him as she put him in handcuffs.

"Because unlike the others, I know when I have been beaten" Dementor said as they began to walk to the exit.

They moved towards the exit and walked out to see waving at them excited to see they had caught Dementor. Everyone waved back to her but then quickly started screaming and yelling for her to run. She looked at them confused for a few seconds before the ground shook, shaking the tank she stood on. Slowly she turned around and looked to see the red legs of a Diablo bot standing behind the tank. She looked up to the sound of its main weapon charging up. Suddenly it fired its weapon into the tank with Nikki standing directly underneath the blast.

Everyone looked on in horror as the tank blew up and the Diablo bot walked through the flames towards them. Kim quickly pushed Dementor behind a collapsed pillar as everyone opened fire on the giant robot. Rachel launched a whole clip of explosive arrows at the robot as Shego disappeared back into the museum. She walked back out hefting a missile launcher and she looked through the sights. She fired the missile at the robot and it slammed into the chest of the great machine. The chest exploded away and it fell to the ground dead.

Everyone looked at the burning wreckage of the tank and then slowly to Jordan who slowly walked forward. He looked at the burning wreckage and stopped only fifteen feet from it and looked on. He fell to his knees and lowered his head as the flames lit him up, casting an eerie shadow behind him. Suddenly he snapped his head up and roared out in pain and sadness at the loss of Nikki. He fell forward with his head resting on the ground screaming more. The rest of the team moved around him and looked down at him as he slowly sat back up. He looked around at them as they all showed the pain he was feeling. Each and everyone of them had lost a close and dear friend to each of them. A helicopter floated down to pick them up and take them back to the base. Each of them wanted revenge for losing their friends, and now they were one step closer to Drakken.

XX

Seth and Bonnie were being led below the main level of the complex. They walked with their hands behind their heads and every once in awhile the guards would push them. Seth looked over to Bonnie and she looked back to him and they both nodded to one another. Without warning they both spun around and attacked the two guards who were escorting them. They grabbed the guns and snatched them away from the men and as they did Seth punched his escort in the face. Bonnie kicked the man in the groin causing the man to fall to his knees gripping himself. Seth took his gun back from the man who was behind him and when he did he shot him in the head. He turned to Bonnie as she too shot the other man.

"We need to find Ron" Bonnie said looking at Seth as she cocked the action of her M-16

"Right, then we blow this place to hell" Seth said in a calm and even voice as he hefted his M-4.

They moved around through the complex their guns were up and ready for anything that would come their way. Seth motioned to Bonnie to check a room while he ran up some steps to another room. He walked towards the door and kicked the door open and raised his gun up. He stopped and looked in front of himself as he slowly backed up from the door. He looked down at Bonnie as she shook her head, and he slowly walked down the steps. She looked at him as he stopped and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Bonnie we need to go find Eric" Seth said in a weak tone.

"What about Ron?" She said looking at him confused.

"BONNIE WE NEED TO GO NOW" Seth roared at her, but it wasn't a roar of anger but a roar of pain.

"Seth what is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Bonnie please" Seth said his voice cracking.

Bonnie looked at him and she knew what he had found in the room up the steps. She pushed past him and ran up the steps towards the room above them. Seth stood at the bottom of the steps with his eyes closed trying to push away what he had seen from his mind. He chose not to follow Bonnie for she had to see this for herself and he was going to come up soon.

"RON, NOOOOO" Bonnie's pain filled scream echoed down to him striking deep into his heart.

He slowly turned and walked back up the steps and into the room to see Bonnie drop her gun and walk slowly towards Ron's lifeless body. Ron's eyes were still wide open and he was slumped over in a chair looking right at Seth. His head had a single bullet hole just above his left eyes. Bonnie fell to her knees and began to cry into her hands as she moved forward and took Ron's lifeless hand in hers. She screamed more as she felt how cold he was and she lowered her head. Seth looked on feeling a lone tear slip down his face. He looked over at a video monitor and saw Eric standing on the roof of the building talking into a cell phone.

"Bonnie, use it…use the pain and the hurt. Eric is on the roof and we need to get him" Seth said looking down to her.

She reached over and grabbed her M-16 and stood up to look at Seth. Her eyes still had tears pouring forward and down her face. She looked at him and they both turned and ran out of the room leaving Ron's lifeless body sitting in the chair. They darted towards the stairs that led up and as they ran they could hear a helicopter getting closer. Seth got to the door first and as he did he kicked the door open and ran out onto the roof. He saw a helicopter coming in and Eric stood in front of him looking at the chopper. Bonnie came up next to him and they both raised their guns up and opened fire on the helicopter.

Eric spun around as the bullets slammed into his ride. He prepared to attack but stopped when he heard an explosion behind him, causing him to turn. He looked back and watched as the helicopter spun around and slammed into the side of the building shaking the whole building. He turned and looked back at Seth and Bonnie who stood in front of him. He looked at Bonnie as she tossed her M-16 to the side and let out a pain and rage filled sheik. She ran and launched herself at Eric, but he was faster. He caught her by the throat and looked at her as she fought and struggled against the grip that held onto her.

"You are so beautiful, damn shame I have to kill you now" Eric said looking at her.

With a quick flick of his wrist he heard the sound of Bonnie's neck breaking. He looked at her to see her eyes roll back into her head and her body fall limp in his hands. He smiled as he tossed her to his left side and his attention was turned back to Seth who had his gun up and pointed at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Seth gave him no time. He fired a shot and watched as green syntho goo shot out of the back of Eric's head and he began to melt to nothing and Seth lowered the rifle and looked down to Bonnie who laid on the ground dead.

He radioed for him to come and get picked up as he walked back to get Ron's body. He got to Ron's body and picked it up and carried it back up to the roof and laid it next to Bonnie's. He looked up as a Blackhawk came towards him and he struck a flare to signal where he was at. The helicopter landed and the men got out and loaded the dead team mates into the chopper and began to lift off slowly. Seth reached back into his vest and took out a detonator and looked back at the building. He pressed the button and watched as the building went up in a fireball.

He turned and looked back to Bonnie and Ron who laid at his feet and slowly he reached down and moved their hands together. He let a lone tear slip from his eyes as he looked at their lifeless bodies in front of him. Slowly he liked up and saw the base coming into view and the chopper began to lower. He looked out across to see a C-17 ready to leave and go home. Standing by the C-17 was the rest of the team as they waited for him, Ron, and Bonnie. He noticed that there were only four of them standing out waiting for them, Nikki was missing.

The shopper landed and slowly he got out as the men unloaded Ron and Bonnie's bodies. He walked forward slowly and looked at them as they told them Nikki had died. He collapsed to one knee and weakly sat back as he looked up at them. They looked on as Ron and Bonnie were loaded into the plane for them to leave. Everyone looked around at one another and slowly walked into the plane. They had completed their mission, but at the cost of five team members. It was a price that none of them wanted to pay, but the did. The plane took off and flew away into the dark night sky with an escort of fighter jets. Seth stood over Ron and Bonnie's body looking down at them when Jordan walked in and looked over at him.

"We both lost someone we cared about today" Jordan said looking at him.

"Yeah we did, now we need to show Drakken what we can do" Seth said with a sigh as he tipped his head down and pulled the sheets over Ron and Bonnie's corpses.

"How are you going to kill him?" Jordan asked as Seth walked towards him.

"Slowly and painfully" Seth answered as he stopped in front of Jordan.

"I want a shot at him first" Jordan said looking at him.

"No, just stay out of my way, he's mine" Seth said in a low tone.

"He took Nikki from me" Jordan growled getting into Seth's face.

Suddenly Seth grabbed Jordan and threw him up against a wall of the plane. The sudden burst of speed surprised Jordan but not as much as Seth pulling his knife out and placing it to Jordan's throat. Seth's face was emotionless as he looked at Jordan who looked back at him.

"Listen very closely, Drakken tried to kill me and then kept me from seeing the birth of my child. He took Joe and Nikki from me, don't you fucking forget that. She was family to me even before you two hooked up. Drakken is mine, and if you get in my way…I won't hesitate to take you out as well" Seth growled in a low tone as he slowly released Jordan.

Jordan looked at him as he placed the knife back into his belt and slowly walked out of the room. He watched as he disappeared into the belly of the C-17 leaving Jordan alone with the two dead bodies. He went back against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. He was in pain, but not physical pain, emotional pain. He could still see Nikki's face full of fright as she looked at her death. He placed his face into his hand and began to sob as he felt everything hit him hard and fast. He soon felt a pair of hand slide across his shoulders and he looked up.

He locked eyes with Shego's emerald eyes as she too had tears in them. Slowly they wrapped their arms around one another and held onto each other as they cried into each other's arms. Around the plane everyone was grieving in their own way. Right then at that moment Shego and Jordan clutched onto one another. Their friendship was there like it had always been their whole lives and it had came through now more then ever. Slowly they moved from that room to another where they could be with everyone else.

XX

Kim looked in the cell that held Dementor who slept in his cell quietly. She looked down at him and every ounce of her screamed to throw him out of the plane. Although she knew deep down she couldn't the needed him so they could get Drakken. She slowly turned and walked out of the room towards the main room and looked around at the team. They all sat around a table and not a one said a word as they looked at each other. Kim just looked on at them and was about to say something when the copilot ran in.

"Ma'am we need you up here" He said looking down at her from the railing above.

She looked back up at him and nodded as she climbed the ladder up to the level he was on. She followed him as they walked back towards the cockpit. They walked in and the pilot looked back at her and she saw concern in his eyes. "What is it?" Kim asked looking at him.

"I can't raise the base…we're fifteen minuets away and I can't…" The man never finished that sentence.

They all looked out across the desert landscape as the darkness of the night was filled with an eerie orange glow. They looked as the plane came over the mountains that led to the base. They all looked on in shock and horror as the base burned and the smoke lifted into the air above the base. They brought the plane around and they could see burning vehicles, and all the buildings were burning. Kim placed her hand over her mouth as she looked down to see bodies of people laying near the buildings. She could see Diablo bots laying dead too and she slowly turned away and took a deep breath. She looked back at the pilot and copilot who looked at her.

"What do you want to do ma'am?" The pilot asked looking at her.

"Land, we need to look for survivors and make up a plan for taking down Drakken" Kim said looking at him.

Kim looked at him as the man nodded and she walked out of the cockpit. She stopped and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She could see everything again and she wasn't sure if anyone was still alive. She looked down at everyone as they looked up at her waiting for what she had to say. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her hands through her hair and looked at them. "The base has been attacked…" she paused as she watched everyone's actions. "We are landing to look for survivors, get the guns ready and Dementor."

Everyone looked around at one another before scrambling for their weapons. Seth and Shego disappeared into a room under where Kim was standing and they pushed Dementor out. The plane lurched as it touched down on the runway with a loud screech. They looked around as the plane came to a stop and the back hatch began to open up. Everyone walked out and looked around to see bodies laying around. Seth ran forward first and stopped in front of a building and looked at the burning rubble. He looked around and saw not a building standing and he lowered his head.

"DAD" Seth roared as he lifted his head back up and looked around.

"Seth" A voice weakly called back to him about fifty yards to his right.

Seth looked as a bloody hand lifted out from under some wood. He looked and quickly ran over to the hand add began to pull the wood off of the hand. She he recoiled in horror as he saw the bloody and burned face of Miller looking at him. Seth dropped down to the ground quickly and gripped a hold of his father's hand. Some tears began to roll down his face as he cradled his father's head in his hands.

"Son?" Miller said weakly as he looked at Seth.

"It's me dad…I'm here" Seth said as he gave him a smile he looked his father over closely. He had a bullet wound in his gut and the sour smell filled Seth's nostrils he looked at all the burn marks. He pushed all of the burning wood away and off of Miller and he recoiled back. Miller's legs just below his knee caps had been removed and Miller laid in a pool of dried blood. Seth tried to choked back tears unsuccessfully as he looked at Miller who just weakly looked to him.

"Did you get Dementor?" Miller said looking at him and he smiled as Seth just nodded. "I know I've never told you this since you have been back in my life…I'm very proud of you son and I always did love you."

"Oh dad" Seth squeaked out as he clutched onto his father tightly and started to cry more.

"Son, you turned out better then I ever could have hoped for…now finish this war and get your family back" Miller said with a weak smile.

"I will, and I love you too father" Seth said with tears dripping off of his face.

Miller smiled at him and slowly tipped his head back and died in his son's arms. Seth began to breath deeply as he lowered his father's body to the ground, he reached forward and closed Miller's still opened eyes. Seth reached up and placed his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. Slowly his eyes opened and they left his father's body and focused his eyes on Dementor behind everyone. He stood up slowly and as he did he pulled his pistol out of its holster and walked towards Dementor.

Kim looked at him and she could see the look in his eyes, it was clear he had a thirst for blood. He walked towards their prisoner and she tried to get in his way but he pushed her out of the way as he moved. He pushed past Shego and walked towards Rachel and Jordan who were all that stood between him and Dementor. They looked at him and suddenly Jordan kicked him across the face knocking him to the ground. Seth rolled onto his back and breathed slowly and looked back up at Jordan. He spat blood out and then looked back at Jordan as he extended a hand out and helped him back up. Seth nodded to him and looked around at everyone and just walked away from them all.

They moved around the base and they found no survivors anywhere. They needed to get a plan together but first the needed to know where Drakken was. It was time to interrogate him and both Kim and Shego looked down at him as he sat on a tire. The sun was starting to rise cast the base in a soft orange light. He looked up at both of the women and then to Seth as he paced back and forth angrily nearby. He looked up to Shego as she knelt down in front of him to be at eye level with him.

"You know what we want, give it to us and Seth wont be turned loose on you. And as you can see he would rip you apart" Shego said to him as she nodded back to Seth.

"Will you let me go if I do?" he asked as he watched Seth move around.

"Yes" Kim said with a nod.

"He's on a large island in the Kara Sea in northern Russia, it is guarded by thousands of synthodrones and Diablo bots. The coordinates are in my right breast pocket" Dementor said looking at them both.

Shego looked back to Kim who nodded to her as she reached forward and took a folded up piece of paper out of the pocket. She unfolded it and looked at the numbers written down on it and passed it back to Kim. Kim looked at the paper and nodded to Shego to take him back into the plane. She looked as Shego pulled him up and pushed him back into the plane. She looked back to Seth, Jordan, and Rachel who stood there waiting for what to do. She flagged them to come back and help her with what she needed to do. They walked into the plane and took out Ron and Bonnie's bodies off of the plane.

They carried the bodies over and sat them down next to the rest of the bodies they had gathered up. Seth and Jordan walked over and picked up Miller's body and brought him over to the pile. Everyone including the two pilots stood over the bodies and they had a moment of silence for them. After they were done Seth and Kim were the last ones standing near them and soon they too left for the plane. They walked in and looked to see Shego standing over a map looking down at it she tapped it and looked at everyone.

"This is where Drakken is at" Shego said glancing around at everyone.

"So if anyone has an idea on what to do or how to attack it we would love to hear it. He has thousands of synthodrones and Diablo bots guarding it" Kim said stepping up next to Shego.

Everyone looked around at one another as they thought of an idea on how to launch the attack. Seth placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his Zippo lighter. He paused for a few seconds as he looked at his lighter after he closed it. The design was of a mushroom cloud one would see after a nuclear bomb went off. The oranges, reds, and yellows sat beautifully against the black backdrop of the lighter. That's when the idea hit him and he began snapping his fingers making everyone look at him.

"Yes Seth?" Shego asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"_COD Modern Warfare Two_" he said looking around at everyone to see them all give hi a confused look. "How many have played it?" He asked and watched as everyone's hands went up. "Ok in one of the missions _Captain Price _launched a nuke towards America while it was under attack. It went up into the atmosphere above the east coast and blew up. The resulting explosion caused an EMP that knocked out power all down the east coast. In real life in the sixties of seventies Russia did it once and they knocked out power from the Philippines to Hawaii. We do that, and it kills all of the Diablo bots. The armies of the world come in and whip out the remaining synthodrones, while we drop in from above go in kill Drakken, get Abigail and my daughter, and then plow that place to hell, ending the ten week long war."

"Great plan, just one problem…how are we going to launch a nuke without the president, he has the codes?" Kim asked looking at him.

"All we need it the Russian president" Seth said with a smile as he took a seat near by.

Kim looked at him and let the idea sink in on what to do. She looked back up to the pilots who were standing above them listing the whole time. "Take us to Moscow" she said with a smile to the two men. They nodded to her and disappeared into the cockpit of the plane as everyone went and took a seat. She looked across to Seth and gave him an approving nod. He nodded back as the plane took off and climbed high into the sky and flew towards Russia.

After it was time to move around Seth went back and grabbed Dementor and pushed him out into the main room. Shego came out of another carrying a parachute as she hooked a handcuff key to it. Seth pushed Dementor forward as Kim opened the back hatch. He looked around at the five people and then to Shego as she smiled at him and then tossed the parachute out of the plane. He looked back out and then to Kim with frightful eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO" he roared over the whipping wind and the roar of the plane's engines.

"YEAH I DID, BUT I NEVER FUCKING SAID HOW" Kim screamed back to him as she kicked him out of the plane.

His eyes shot wide as he tumbled head over heals through the air. He screamed for his life as the wind rushed by him. He quickly regained his composure and made his body as sleek as a bullet as he flew towards the parachute. He reached his hands out as he got closer to it and quickly worked on getting the key from it. Soon he got one hand free as he worked to get the parachute on. Just as he did he looked down to see the ground coming up fast, it was too late.

XX

Everyone could see as Dementor slammed into the side of a cliff face. They all turned slowly and walked back inside and Seth was the last one to come in. He reached over and pressed the button, closing the hatch behind him. He closed his eyes and began to see flashes of people who had died fighting in this war. Soon they were taken over by images of Abigail and their baby and finally he saw images of Drakken fill his mind. He closed his eyes tighter as he clenched his hands into fist and began to grit his teeth. He felt a hand fall softly on his left shoulder and he looked over to see Kim looking at him. She gave him a soft smile and he returned the smile as he walked over to the table. He looked down at the island that held Drakken and his family. _I'm coming Abigail and I'm going to hold you and our daughter tightly like I should. Drakken your ass is mine motherfucker, _Seth thought to himself as he stared at the island on the map.


	11. Chapter Ten Final Strike pt1

**I know its fast but i needed to get this up because it has been in my head. which it still is and i'll have the second part up with in a day or two. this will have a twist no one will see coming so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. i also don't own _Hicktown by Jason Aldean or _Dance by Big Sean Wet.__ I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Ten**

**Final Strike pt1**

**The Devil's Hand**

Kim, Shego, Seth, Jordan, and Rachel stood in front of the Russian President looking at him as he tapped his fingers together. He looked back up at them and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair. He groaned as he got out of his chair and walked over to the window and looked out of it. The city of Moscow was being repaired war had left Moscow but it limped on. The president looked back at the team in front of him and slowly he smiled at them. "I love your plan, I will call the rest of the nations and we will end this once and for all. But it will take a few days to get everything in order, about three days." he said with a smile as he looked at them.

They looked at each other and smiled as they started giving each other high fives. Kim walked forward to shake the man's hand and they walked out of the building. The five of them stood in a line and looked around at each other for a few seconds. Kim finally walked forward and turned to the rest of the group. "We're in Russia, let's get several bottles of vodka get shit-faced and celebrate the end of the war and the lives of those we lost" Kim said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Hell yeah" Jordan said throwing his arms up and cheering

"Ok, Seth come with me to get the vodka, Rachel, and Shego get the house we are staying in ready. Jordan you're in charge of music, get us some good shit" Kim said.

"Oh I will" Jordan said as he walked with Rachel and Shego towards the house.

Kim looked over to Seth as he placed a smoke in his mouth and lit it. They walked towards the center of the city both of them walked without saying many words. They walked into a liquor store and looked to see a lone woman behind the counter looking at them. Kim walked over to the shelves and found bottles of vodka lining the shelves. She reached up and grabbed five bottles one for each member of the group. She walked back over to the counter and stopped when she saw Seth eyeing the whiskey.

"Do you want whiskey instead of vodka?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, never did like vodka much taste to much like water to me. I've always drank whiskey since I was seventeen" Seth answered as he grabbed a bottle of American whiskey.

Kim shrugged and put one bottle of vodka back and they walked ovr to the counter together. They sat the bottles of alcohol on the counter and looked as the woman rung them up and then asked for the money. Kim looked at the total and pulled out a fifty and handed her the money, after which she told the woman to keep the change. They walked out of the store and back towards the house in silence.

"Let me ask you something" Seth said looking to Kim.

"Yeah?" she said glancing back at him.

"Would you let the world burn if it meant Shego wouldn't die?" he asked as he looked at the sky.

"In a heartbeat, she's my life and the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Why do you ask?" she said with a skeptic tone as she looked over at him.

"Because I would do the same for my family, but I know the only way to keep the world safe for them it to kill Drakken" Seth said as he looked back at her.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from killing Drakken" she said with a soft smile.

"I want you to promise me something" he said as he lit up another cigarette.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"If something happens to Abigail and me, I want you and Shego to take and raise our kid" Seth said in a serious tone.

"Seth…" She started but stopped when Set's hand went up.

"Promise me" He said looking at her.

"I promise" She said looking at him as they got closer to the house.

"Thank you" He said with a smile as they walked in.

XX

It was about midnight in Russia and the five of them were partying hard. They had pictures set up with each person who had been lost do to fighting. They had a picture of Ron, Barken, Yori, Miller, Wade, Clayton, Bonnie, Nikki, and Joe. In front of each picture there was a shot poured for them and those would remain that way till the morning. They started toasting them at the start of the party and they had each said something in honor of each person. It was an extremely emotional time for each of them as they talked about them.

After it was done it was time to celebrate their lives in the way they wanted to. Jordan walked over to the laptop that they had gotten and he began to play good dance songs. He knew Seth and Shego didn't care much for rap so he threw in some rock and country with into the mix he had set up. The first song made Rachel and Kim jump up and down in excitement as it started to play. It was called _Dance by Big Sean Wet _and they all began to dance to the music that was playing out of the speakers. He joined in with them dancing around each other to the song.

It played about five more rap songs before it made it to some country music. The first song to play made Seth cheer. The first country song to play was _Hicktown by Jason Aldean. _He showed everyone how he used to dance to it and they all started their own line dance and then when the chorus started they all broke into their own free dance. Seth was laughing and having fun for the first time sine the war had started. After about two hours he had almost the whole bottle of whiskey drank and he was on the verge of blackout.

He staggered over to the torn couch and plopped down as he looked at the bottle. He placed it to his mouth and finished it off as he felt the warm liquid go into his numb body. He looked over to she Shego and Kim stagger to the back bedroom. He smiled to himself as the door closed, _nothing like drunk sex, _he thought to himself. He then glanced over to Rachel to see her passed out on a chair near him and Jordan was out on the other couch. Seth turned and rolled back to lay down on the couch and just before he slipped into the sweet darkness of drunkenness he saw something. He saw Abigail crawling up and her beautiful face filled his vision just as the darkness filled his eyes.

"Abigail?" He slurred as he reached up to touch her.

"SHH, I'll see you soon my love" She said softly as she kissed him, and he slipped into the darkness.

XX

Kim walked around on the tarmac to see their plane land. She glanced back to see the rest of the team come walking up to join her. They had to fly the plane over to Germany where millions of transport planes and fighter jets waited for plan to get under way. They all walked into the plane and took a seat as the plane prepared to take off. They looked back outside to see the plane fly over top of the city and they got a good look at the destruction. Many famous buildings lie in smoldering remains, as did many other buildings and districts. Kim reached over and took Shego's hand as they held onto one another as the plane left the city behind.

They clutched onto one another as the sun began to set in front of them. They knew they were going to be able to see the flash of the bomb detonating. The missile was to be launched from Germany and detonate directly over the island Drakken was on. They couldn't wait to see the flash because it would be the signal to the end of the war. It had been only a ten week long war but it had cost the lives of millions of people around the world. Kim looked over to Seth to see him looking at the picture of him and Abigail. She thought about how his daughter was now four weeks old and the idea that Seth made her promise to take his daughter if something happened to him and Abigail.

The plane took only two hours to get to the airport in Germany where the armies waited for the flash. They walked off of the plane after it came to a stop and they waited for the missile to launch. The timer showed they had just under two minuets until the missile was to be launched. Seth reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out five silver colored tubes. He passed them around to everyone who looked at him as he opened his and pulled a cigar out. They all did the same and looked at him as he motioned a man with a flamethrower over.

"Cuban Cigars, we made it this far let's smoke these because we don't know if we will make it out of Drakken's lair alive" Seth said as he stuck the end of his cigar into the flame of the weapon.

Everyone gathered around the flame and lit their cigars. They all turned to the clock to see then seconds were left. It was like New Year's Eve at the sound of the many people from around the world counting down in different languages. The clock hit zero and about a mile away in the dark they could see the flame of the missile's rockets sending it into the air. Everyone cheered and celebrated as the missile flew high into the air above the world. The war was about to end once and for all.

XX

Drakken looked over a monitor tracking the missile flying high in the atmosphere getting closer to his complex. He was confused because instead of the missile starting to fall towards his lair it climbed higher. He looked over as the spy walked over and looked at him. He motioned for the spy to follow him out onto a balcony where they walked out to see nothing in the sky. They looked around and watched as the sky showed no signs of the missile. Ten Diablo bots flew by them their rockets sent an orange glow across them as they continued to stare at the sky above them.

Suddenly a bright white flash filled the sky and it trailed across the sky above them. They both covered their eyes as the flash nearly blinded them. The flash went away quickly and they looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Just then the Diablo bots began to spin around out of control as they went crashing to the ground They looked at each other as a Diablo bot came flying towards the side of the tower. They both pulled on each other as they ran back into the lair behind them. The building shuddered as the robot slammed into the side, and it caused them both to fall to the ground. Abigail screamed as she fell and she clutched tightly to the baby as she fell to the ground of her cell.

"What the fuck was that?" Drakken growled as he got up to see the power was out within the building.

"EMP, they're coming for us, that was just to leave us defenseless. We're about to be in one shit storm. We better get ready for the fight to come, I estimate we got about six hours" The man said looking at him.

"You two are fucked now, the rest of the team will be here and you two will die" Abigail hissed at them both.

"We'll see darling" the spy said as he walked out of the room with Drakken.

XX

The back of the plane opened up wide and the last five members of the Mad Dogs walked out and looked down. Fighter jets flew by taking out the Diablo bots as they had came back to protect the lair. At that point they could see that the Diablo bot and the synthodrone control towers were still up and running. That meant they had to have been shielded from the EMP attack. It was going to be a tough battle now, they needed to get in blow the lair to hell. They looked at one another and all reached out and gave one another a high five. After they were done they jumped out of the plane.

They flew through the air avoiding the explosions that went around them. They twisted and turned as they dodged pieces of the destroyed jets and Diablo bots. They got closer to the building below they all pulled the ripcords of their parachutes and slowly drifted down to the building. They quickly un-strapped their parachutes and moved to the door in front of them. Their weapons were up and ready for a fight if anyone came for them. They walked into the darkened building and Kim led the way with her pistol out . She glanced over to Shego who didn't have her powers activated, instead she was waiting for anyone to come and try to fight them. Seth had his M-4 up as He walked with Rachel and Jordan who both had their M-16s up.

They walked into a room full of synthodrones and they all turned and looked at them. Kim snapped her pistol up and opened fire as Shego jumped forwards and activated her plasma as she launched herself at the drones. Seth turned his gun and opened fire on drones near by him as he moved with Rachel. Jordan took his sword out and along with his pistol and he began to slash through the drones as he shot some others. They moved around whipping out all the synthodrones in no time and they looked around where to move to next. They walked to the lower levels and as they moved they fought synthodrones on each level.

XX

Drakken was hearing the gunfire getting closer to where he and the Spy was at. They looked at one another as they worked on controlling the armies of synthodrones. Drakken nodded to him, in a way telling him to hid and get ready for the fight to come. He pressed another button and just about fifty synthodrones came pouring into the room around him to protect him as he worked hard to fight off the attacking army just outside. The gunfire was just outside of the door this time and he jumped when he heard it this time. Suddenly the door exploded open and he looked to see the five man team walk in and pointed their weapons at them.

"Hello Mad Dogs…well what's left of the famous team" Drakken said with a laugh.

XX

Kim looked at Drakken as he said this to them and she said nothing instead she led the attack. She snapped her pistol up and opened fire on the synthodrones and the rest of the team attacked as well. She glanced over to Seth who was focused on Drakken on the other side of the room. She ran over to his side and they walked together through the mess of synthodrones towards their target. Suddenly Seth was attacked by three synthodrones he didn't notice coming from his right. They pulled him back into a darkened area where his gun had been pulled free from his hands. Seth reacted by pulling his knife out of his belt and looking at the three synthodrones. One charged him and he charged as well and as he did the drone moved faster. It swung its clawed hand across Seth's chest tearing the fabric of his t-shirt. Blood trickled out of the wounds as he slowly backed up and removed the rags from around his body. With a quick flick of his arm he launched the knife at the drone pinning it to the wall.

He ran forward and grabbed his knife yanking it away from the drone. He spun around and sliced the knife into the next attacking drone. He turned and grabbed the last drone and stabbed the knife into its abdomen of the drone. He pulled it straight up splitting the drone in half causing the green goo to spill all over him and the floor. He looked back as the rest of the team was finishing up what was left of the drones. He looked over and ran to a ladder and began to climb up it. He stood up on a platform and looked down towards Drakken who hadn't noticed him. "HEY DRAKKEN" Seth roared out as he flipped his knife around so that the sharp edge of the blade was against the under arm of his forearm. Drakken slowly turned and looked back up to See him looking down at him with a smile on his face. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kim, Shego, Jordan, and Rachel watched as Seth launched himself off of the platform. He had his back arched and his knife back and ready to kill Drakken. Just then a blur shot by the four of them and moved up and slammed into Seth. It knocked him to the ground hard with a loud slamming sound filling the room. Seth groaned as he rolled around on the ground as the blur came back and slammed into him again. He bounced across the floor as the blur came to a stop over him and they saw it was a man. He had his back turned to the four of them as he pulled a pistol out of his hip holster. He pointed it down to Seth who slowly turned and looked up at him, and as he did he recoiled back quickly. The man slowly turned and looked at the rest of the group and as he looked at them they all took a step back with their eyes wide.

"Drop your weapons and I'll let him see Abigail and his family. All of you will be put in the same cell" The man said looking at them.

Kim looked over to the team and nodded slowly to them, and each of them tossed their weapons down. The man snapped his fingers and several synthodrones came up and restrained them. He smiled and slowly turned his head back to look at Seth still laying on the ground at his feat. He just smiled at him as Seth stared at him. "Ron and Shego weren't the only ones with super powers" he said looking at Seth.

"Joe…your dead?" Seth stuttered quickly as he looked at the man.

"Hello old friend, and no I'm very much alive" Joe said with another smile as he kicked Seth across the face knocking him out cold.

XX

Seth laid in a bed still unconscious as a hand gently rubbed his head softly. His eyes opened slowly and his vision was blurred as his eyes moved around the prison cell he was in. He heard a sound of a cooing baby near by and he moved his head in the direction of the sound. As his vision began to come back to normal he could see a baby crib only ten feet from him. The hand rubbed his head again and slowly he turned his head back up and looked at the woman sitting over him. He said nothing instead he reached up and grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He quickly rolled over ignoring the sensation of loosing his balance and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Abigail" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Oh Seth, I've missed you" she wept into his arms as she clutched tightly to him.

Both of them held onto each other tightly as she looked around at the other four members of the team. They all looked on happy and overjoyed to see them reunited together again. They held tightly onto one another and soon there was the sound of a crying baby to their right. They looked over as Abigail wouldn't let Seth get up but instead she walked over to the crib. She reached in and pulled out a four week old infant and walked back over to Seth. She sat down and handed the crying baby over to Seth who gently took his daughter in his hands. The small baby instantly stopped crying at the touch of her father. Seth smiled as he let some tears of jot slip from his face onto the bed as he kissed the child's forehead.

"She knows who you are" Abigail said with a smile as she kissed Seth.

"What did you name her?" Seth asked as she pulled her and the child closer to him and held on to them both tightly.

"I haven't yet, I wasn't going to name her with out you" She said as she tipped her head onto Seth's shoulder.

"We'll name her ass soon as all of this is over" He said looking at her.

Abigail nodded and then got up and walked over to her dresser in the cell. She opened the top drawler and reached in and pulled out a digital camera and walked back over to Kim. She passed the camera to Kim and sat down on the bed next to Seth and they looked at one another. Soon they looked back up as Kim lifted the camera up and snapped a family picture of them. She smiled as she brought it over to show them how the picture turned out. Seth and Abigail smiled and then kissed each other as the door to the main room opened up causing everyone to look. Joe stood there looking at them and Seth handed the child back to Abigail and walked up to the glass in front of him.

"How's your head?" He asked walking up to the glass.

"Fuck you Joe, what the fuck man we grew up together?" Seth growled looking at him.

"You fucking left me behind when we were sixteen. And to let you know the comet that gave Shego and her brothers their powers wasn't the only one that night. Two weeks after you left I got nailed by a comet like hers and it gave me my speed. Now to the idea of me working with Drakken, well he had approached me two weeks before the war. Offered me a job to kill people who could get in his way of world domination. Shego your brothers were the first to go.

"Calm down Shego, it was quick they didn't suffer like Duff did. When I got word that dear old Seth here wanted me to be part of his team it was perfect cover. I single-handedly led to the death of everyone except Nikki, Ron, and Bonnie. Other then that I killed everyone, including your father Seth. Drakken has been paying me well and the thing is now we have you guy's so we just need to end the battle outside and the world is ours" Joe talked and explained everything to everyone.

Seth roared and slammed his fist hard into the glass at Joe and nothing happened. After a few minutes Joe just laughed and wagged his finger at Seth. He started to laugh as he walked out of the room but stopped as he dropped to his knees roaring in pain. They watched as his skin started to glow a lime green color causing them to gasp. After a few seconds the glow stopped and he got up and looked back at everyone with a snarl on his face. He slowly walked out of the room leaving them all together looking at one another. Slowly they all looked at Shego as she looked back at everyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked.

"He's dieing, he took a huge piece of the comet alone unlike me and my brothers. His body can't handle it anymore, he's got a few weeks left" she explained to everyone.

"Wrong, he's got until we get out of here" Seth said looking at her.

"And how do you plan on us getting out of here" Shego said looking at him.

"Kim, do you still have the kimmunicator?" Seth asked looking to Kim.

She nodded and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and walked back over to the bed and saw down looking at it. He turned it on and began to tap a few of the key on it and he brought up a blue screen full of codes. He took a smoke out and placed it in his mouth but then stopped when he heard his child giggle. He needed to have one while he worked and it would help him think while he worked. He got up and moved to the restroom area of the cell and sat down on the toilet and started to work as he smoked. Everyone watched him work with the communication device.

"What are you planning?" Jordan asked looking at him.

"I made this security system, I can destroy it. I need about thirty minuets" He said never looking away from the device.

They watched as he worked hard to hack into his own system as the battle raged outside. He tapped the screen and the buttons over and over again as he hacked into the main system. He put another smoke in as he just started to get into the main system slowly. It was harder then it should have been, and then he knew that someone had tried to improve the system and left a large hole in it. He smiled as he got in and went through the commands in the system. The first think he did was open the cell door, and unlock the weapon's locker near the cell where their weapons were. He then moved through until he landed on the Diablo bot control. He switched the target parameters for the army to attack the synthodrones and the command was accepted. He then punched in a new order that shut down the whole system leaving the building defenseless.

He tossed the device aside and stood up and walked out into the main room. They all looked at him and smiled as they thanked him for getting them free. Seth turned back and looked at Abigail as she walked out with the baby in hand. She stopped when she noticed the locket hanging around Seth's neck and smiled at him. He smiled back and slowly moved her into the main room. Jordan reached into the locker and pulled out Seth's M-4 and tossed it to him as he started passing out the weapons to everyone. They began to check all the weapons and soon everyone was ready to go. Seth took a pistol and passed it to Abigail who took it and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, let's end this war once and for all" Kim said looking at everyone and soon they all walked out of the room together and went to find Drakken and Joe


	12. Chapter Eleven Final Strike pt2

**Well this is the last chapter then the epilogue will be posted by this weekend. this is a tear jerker and i know people will tear up. its a sad ending to a sad tail. i hope yall have enjoyed it and there will be one more thing to come. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic Violence, Strong Sexual content, Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Final Strike pt2**

**Death Blow and Remembrance**

Kim led the way back down to the main room where they could hear Drakken screaming to get things back online. She held up her hand and they all stopped and looked down to see him storming around the small room in front of the Diablo bot control tower. This tower was the one that controlled all of the world's Diablo bots and Drakken had lost control of them. Kim glanced back to Seth and nodded at him telling him he had done a good job in stopping them. He nodded back to her and they all looked to see Joe come walking up to join Drakken near the control panel.

"Do you know how to work his system?" Drakken asked looking to Joe as he looked at the computer.

"No, Seth would be the only one" He answered looking at Drakken.

"Go and bring him here" Drakken ordered turning back to the screen.

"That's our cue" Kim said.

They launched themselves over the banister and landed on the ground just ten feet below. Seth moved Abigail behind him and kept his M-4 sighted onto Drakken's head. He looked around and before anyone could say anything he fired the shot killing Drakken. Everyone watched as Drakken's lifeless body slumped into the computer and then to the floor below. Joe looked down at Drakken and then back to the rest of the team. He pulled out a pair of knives and looked at everyone as they were ready to kill him.

"Wait" Jordan said looking around to everyone.

"What?" Kim asked looking to him.

"He killed my brother his ass is mine" Jordan answered looking at him.

"That's fine, one thing first" Joe said and then disappeared into a blur.

Suddenly Abigail screamed with an ear piercing scream that filled everyone's ears. They all turned to see Joe had stabbed her in the gut and then pushed her to the ground. Seth roared and began to fire his gun wildly at Joe until it was empty and not a single bullet hit him. Joe flew by and punched Seth in the face knocking him to the ground. Kim, Shego, Rachel, and Seth ran to Abigail as Jordan walked forward to face Joe. With a flick of his wrist the green plasma flew up the blade and around his hands as his anger seemed to feed it.

"How about no flaming sword, and I won't use my speed" Joe said looking at him.

"Fine, I'm going to kill you either way" Jordan answered as he turned off the plasma of his sword.

"Rachel come with me, we are going t set charges on the tower. Shego help Seth take care of Abigail" Kim ordered.

Kim and Rachel got up and ran over to the control tower and began to set the charges up. They placed several C-4 charges around it and glanced over at Joe and Jordan as they paced off against one another. Kim turned back to the work at hand but stopped when she got his by something big. She landed hard on the ground and looked up to see a synthodrone standing over her looking at her. She pulled her pistol out and shot it in the chest as more came for them. She got to her feet and opened fire on them as they came for them. One of the drones came from her left and swung its clawed hand at her. She felt as the five claws ripped into the side of her face.

She staggered away and shot it in the head and then called for Shego for help. Soon Shego jumped into the mix slashing and attacking the drones. Rachel set the last charge and stood up with her crossbow at the ready. She turned just as a drone came at her and slashed her side open. She let out a pain filled scream and then shot the drone as she gripped her side. She staggered over to be next to Kim and Shego as they fought the synthodrone horde. She turned the crossbow and began to fire wildly into the charging drones killing many of them in no time.

XX

Jordan looked over to the battle going on less then ten yards away from him. He then glanced back to see Seth hadn't left Abigail's side and was holding onto her tightly. He looked back to Joe who was still smiling at him and had his knives ready to fight. Jordan ran forward and swung his sword at Joe who ducked under it and swung his knives up at him just missing his throat, Jordan kicked him back and as he did Joe managed to hit him with one of the knives in his leg. Joe tumbled backwards and slammed into the wall as Jordan came at him with the sword ready to kill him.

He rolled to the right as the sword slashed through the air and grazed over the wall. As he tried to get to his feet Jordan swung his sword at him and he tried to block the attack with his knives crossed. The metal on metal sound of the blades connecting echoed throughout the room. Just as he managed to stop the blades Jordan's boot came across his face sending him rolling across the ground. He groaned as he slowly got up and just as he did Jordan attacked. He slashed his sword from Joe's left shoulder down and stopped under his arm. Joe roared as he staggered forward and turned to face Jordan. He raised the knives up and looked at Jordan as he walked forward with his blood soaked sword.

Jordan ran over to attack Joe who rolled across the ground and as he did he stabbed a knife into Jordan's calf. Jordan roared as he turned and looked back at Joe as he jumped up and kicked him in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. Jordan recovered quickly and they began to move towards the steps and they slowly moved up to the next level. Their blades clanged together as they moved up the steps and soon they were on the upper level. Joe moved among the structures on that level using them to his advantage every time Jordan would swing his sword. Jordan swung the sword and sliced through a pipe sending a burst of steam around them. Joe disappeared into the steam cloud around him. Jordan moved around slowly looking for where Joe might have gone to. Suddenly from the right he heard a roar and he looked to late to see Joe tackle him and knock him off of the upper level.

Joe looked down at him to see him groan and roll around on the ground below. He twirled the knives in his hands and looked down at Jordan with a smile. He then launched himself off of the upper level with a roar as he flew down towards Jordan below. The knives were back behind his head and he was ready to kill him as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Suddenly Joe saw a flash and in a split second Jordan had stabbed his into Joe just below his ribs on his side. Joe's eyes shot wide as the knives fell from his hands and he looked down at his wound as Jordan sat up slowly. As he sat up he twisted the blade and pulled it to the left ripping it out of Joe's flesh.

Joe gripped his side as he fell to his knees and looked at the bloody gash in his right side. He slowly looked up to see Jordan walk around in front of him with a blood covered sword. Jordan looked down at him with a smile and his sword activated sending plasma up the blade. Joe looked up to see Jordan cocking back to swing the sword and finish him off once and for all. Just as the sword was about connect with Joe's neck and end him, he smiled and disappeared. The sword slashed into nothing and Jordan looked around confused. Suddenly a knife went into him right next to his back bone in his lower back. He fell to his knees as Joe gripped him by the neck tightly.

Leaving the knife in his back he picked up his other one and walked around to face Jordan. He looked down at the man as blood began to drip from his mouth. Joe looked over as the rest of the team saw this was going on. He smiled as he looked down at Jordan and slowly walked over to Drakken's dead body. He looked at the bullet hole in his head and then slowly looked back to Jordan. He turned into his blur and charged straight at Jordan who was looking at him. Joe could hear Shego scream at him as he swung his knife at Jordan.

Everyone looked on in horror as the knife went through Jordan's throat. They watched as Joe cane to a stop and then dropped his knife and stood up to look at everyone. They looked back to Jordan as his head slowly fell backwards and came to a stop in-between his shoulder blades. Blood squirted into the air as his body fell to the right spilling blood out all over the floor. Joe looked back at the dead man and then to the rest of the team to see them looking at him with destroyed synthodrones around them.

"YOU FUCKER" Shego screamed as she launched herself at him.

Rachel and Kim joined in and the three woman attacked and fought against Joe. He was ducking and diving as they kicked and punched at him. He turned into his blur and slammed into Rachel and then kicked Kim into a computer near by. Suddenly he turned as Shego screamed and launched herself at him. Before he could move the burning plasma claws ripped into his face exposing his lower jaw bone. He staggered backwards and looked as Shego came for him. It did nothing to stop his speed as he flew behind Shego and kicked her to the floor.

He moved around and kicked them when ever they tried to stand and face him ready to kill him. Rachel staggered to her feet as Joe kicked Kim across the face and turned to face her. He shot across the room and punched her hard in the gut causing her to double over as he pushed her back to the ground. He turned to see Shego on her feet staggering towards him. He quickly shot across the room and gripped her by her throat and lifting her off of her feet. He reached back and pulled another knife out of the back of his belt and looked at her with a smile on his face.

XX

Seth had seen everything unfold as Joe was beating the shit out of the three women. He turned and looked to Abigail who was clutching the screaming child close to herself. She looked up at him as blood trickled out of her mouth and the wound kept bleeding. She reached up and stroked his face softly as she looked over to see Shego being lifted off of the ground. She looked back to Seth and reached up and rubbed his face softly and smiled at him.

"I'm not going to leave you" He said softly.

"You need to save them" She said looking at him with a soft smile.

"I know, and I know just how to do it" He said as he removed an object from his belt.

He looked at the ninja star as it gleamed in the light and he looked at her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently as he stood up slowly. He looked over to Joe as he hid the throwing star into his hand. He looked as Joe pulled the knife out and was ready to kill Shego and then kill the others. He pulled the knife back and looked at her ready the stab the knife into her gut. Seth glanced back to Abigail and she nodded at him with smile. He was never going to leave her or loose her again but he was saddened because of his daughter. He lowered his head and slowly looked back up to see Joe pull his hand back. "JOE" Seth roared causing the man to stop and look back to him.

Joe smiled as he threw Shego over to Kim's side and slowly turned to face Seth. Seth didn't have an anger filled look, or pain in his eyes, instead they looked hurt. Joe looked at the knife in his hand and then to Seth who had his arms out ready for him. Joe disappeared into a blur and shot forward and stabbed his knife into Seth's gut. Seth's eyes shot wide as his chin came to a rest on Joe's collar bone slowly his left hand came up and rested on Joe's neck. Joe twisted the knife and he could feel he was ripping up organs inside of Seth and he could hear him growling out in pain.

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to" Joe whispered into Seth's ear.

"I was hoping you would do that" Seth hissed into Joe's ear.

Before Joe could react he felt a stabbing pin in his left shoulder causing him to roar out in pain. He moved backwards and looked at Seth as a beeping sound filled his ears. He remembered the beeping sound and he knew it was one of the exploding throwing stars. He looked at Seth as he pulled the knife out of his gut and tossed it to the side and it clanged across the ground. Seth fell to his knee and looked up at Joe as he tried to get the star out of his back. After a few seconds he gave up and looked down at Seth as blood dripped out of his wound onto the ground. Seth looked back up at him as some blood trailed out of his mouth and dripped off of his chin and to the floor.

"Well played Seth, well played indeed" Joe said with a smile.

"See you in hell Joe" Seth said as he coughed up blood onto the floor.

"If I see you anywhere near hell I'll kick your ass" Joe said looking down at him.

Everyone watched as the star exploded sending pieces of Joe around the room. His lower half fell backwards spilling liquefied organs out onto the floor around it. Seth got to his feet weakly and staggered over to Abigail and helped her up. They moved slowly over to the base of the tower and he helped her sit back down. After doing this he moved over and helped Rachel up as Shego helped Kim back to her feet. Kim moved quickly over to the bombs and armed them, they were ready to blow. She looked over as Shego picked up two M-16s and handed one to Rachel and kept the other for herself. Seth however collapsed to his knees and slowly got back up this time holding the baby in his hands. He looked over to Kim who stood near the door with Rachel and Shego who waited for him. He staggered over to them slowly and stopped in front of Kim who looked at him.

"Make sure she has a good life" Seth said looking at Kim and then to Shego.

"What, no Seth you can make it" Shego said looking at him.

"No I won't and neither will Abigail, please give her the life I never had. One full of love and happiness from two loving parents" Seth said as tears rolled off of his face.

"We will" Kim said as she too began to cry.

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded picture of him and Abigail. Inside of it was the memory card from Abigail's camera and he handed them to Shego. He then reached up and took the locket off from around his neck and placed it into Shego's hand as well. He looked back down to the crying baby and with his clean hand he reached up and stroked her blond hair softly. He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead as her eyes looked over to him. "I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you grow, that I wont see you before your prom, and that I won't walk you down the aisle" Seth said softly as tears dripped from his eyes. He looked back up to Kim and said "Give her a good name."

"I'm going to call her Abigail…Abigail Seth Miller" Kim said looking at him as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I love it" Seth said with a slight smile. "I love you guys, now go you got a mess of synthodrones between here and the exit and I have no clue what the battle is like outside" he said as he pushed them out the door.

The door closed and the three woman looked at Seth as he weakly smile and tears dripped down his face. He watched as they ran off into the darkness of the complex and slowly he lowered his head. He reached into the belt and pulled out the detonator and walked back over to Abigail who looked up at him. He collapsed to his knees and sat there for a few seconds before he looked back up at Abigail. He crawled slowly across the floor to her and rolled over and sat up against the tower. He reached over and pulled her to his side and held tightly onto her as they both began to cry.

"Our daughter has a name" Seth finally choked out.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Abigail Seth Miller" he answered looking down at her.

"It's beautiful" she said with a smile as she reached up to kiss him.

XX

Kim ran behind Shego and Rachel as they darted through the halls and up some steps. As they ran synthodrones attacked them and tried to kill the escaping trio. Shego fired on tree that dropped down from above them spilling their goo causing it to rain down on them. They rounded the corner and they could see daylight ahead of them, but there was one problem. Nearly a hundred synthodrones blocked their way out. Shego took her clip out of the gun to see it was empty and Rachel's was too. Rachel got into a fighting stance as Shego did too. They were going to do everything and anything to make sure they made it out alive. Rachel pulled the combat knife off of her vest and looked at Shego and nodded to her.

"_Are you sure they will be a good family for her?" Abigail asked Seth._

"_Yes, since the start of this war they have shown me nothing but love and compassion. Kim and Shego will give her a great family environment" Seth answered her._

Kim took her pistol out and held the baby tightly as she ran forward with Rachel and Shego. They ran at the oncoming drones and she began to fire at the drones as Shego and Rachel slashed through them. Kim quickly dropped to her knees as she tossed her gun in the air. She slid under the sweeping arm of a synthodrone and caught her pistol. She snapped it up and opened fire on five in her way as she got back up. She looked over as Rachel jumped over a few other ones and landed behind them. There was a break in front of them and they made their way to it quickly.

"_I'm so sorry Abigail" Seth choked out._

"_For what?" She asked in a weak voice._

"_For not being able to save you" he said back to her._

"_You saved our daughter, and as long as I'm with you I am always safe" Abigail softly as she kissed him._

Shego jumped up and kicked a drone across the face as it almost grabbed Kim and the child. She punched her clawed hand into the drone sending goo flying in the air. She looked up to see the door was closer to them now but it seemed like they would never make it. She let out a powerful scream which echoed throughout the hall of drones. The plasma on her hands glowed brightly as it crawled up her arms and around her body. In seconds her whole body was covered in a glowing plasma shine that made her hair stand up. She looked forward to the charging drones in front of them and she slowly walked forward leaving plasma footprints on the ground behind her.

She screamed again and punched her fist out sending a plasma wave towards the drones. It washed over them instantly destroying them all and the plasma flew out of the doorway. She turned back to see the ones left behind coming for them and with one hand raised she launched more plasma at them leaving a green arch as she swept her hand. The plasma melted them and caused a platform above to collapse behind them blocking what ever else might try to come for them. She turned back and looked at Kim and Rachel who were stunned by this.

They quickly forgot about it and ran for the exit to the outside battle still raging on. They stopped and looked to see thousands of Synthodrones charging straight for them. They three women looked at one another and then to the charging horde of drones. Rachel and Shego walked out in front of Kim and Stood ready to fight to protect her and the child. Kim reached up and touched the radio on her ear, "Blow it Seth."

XX

"_Blow It Seth" _Kim's voice filled his ears.

He looked back down to Abigail who clung to him tightly and wouldn't let go. He raised the detonator and looked armed it as he still looked down at Abigail. "You ready?" He asked clutching onto her tightly.

"Yes my love" she said with a nod.

"I love you" He said as he leaned down to her.

"I love you too" she said to him.

"We'll always be looking out for our daughter" Seth whispered just before he kissed her.

They lips met and their kiss was like the first one for them. Abigail slid her hand down Seth's arm towards the detonator in his hand. Soon her hand wrapped around the object in Seth's and her thumb came to a rest over top of his. They stopped kissing and tipped their heads together and closed their eyes as they both pressed the detonator. They heard the beeping and then they were consumed by the explosion only mere feet away from them.

XX

The drones were getting closer and their footsteps almost seemed to make the ground shake around them. They looked on to see the drones getting closer to them and Shego knew they were fucked. She deactivated her plasma and walked over to Kim and pulled her Close and kissed her like never before. They looked back as the drones were just fifty yards from them. Suddenly an explosion went off and the building began to collapse in on itself. They looked back as a dust cloud shot high into the sky and then descended slowly back down to the earth.

The three woman looked back to see the drones frozen in place and suddenly they started to explode. They looked into the sky to see Diablo bots falling to the ground and this time they shrunk back into the toys they once were. The three of them began to scream and celebrate as fighter jets roared by. Shego pulled Kim tightly into her arms as Rachel came over to them and gave them both a hug. Three helicopters circled in and landed near them and out came several American soldiers and they looked at the three bloody and beaten women.

"Sir, we have only three plus a baby" one said into a radio.

They watched as he nodded and then flagged them over to the chopper. They walked over and climbed in and almost collapsed into the seats. The medic on the chopper went straight to the baby first to make sure she was ok. After she was done she worked on Kim's face and her injures patching them up until she got back to the main base. She worked on Rachel and Shego getting them taken care of as well. They baby screamed out again and they each could see she was crying for her parents. The wails of the baby cut into the three of them as they looked back at the smoking remains of the lair. They all clung to one another as the helicopter flew away as fighter jets carpet bombed the area eliminating any possible remains that could be used to come back to haunt them.

The helicopter flew over the ocean toward a base where people waited for them. As the helicopter landed they stepped off of the chopper, Shego helped Kim off of the chopper and then helped Rachel. They all looked around to the troops from different countries looking at them. Suddenly they all started cheering and celebrating what they had done for the world. They looked at one another and they were full of sadness because of the friends they had lost. A hummer pulled up to them and a few doctors got out and a Doctor got out and ushered them into the vehicle. They got in and drove slowly past all the troops as they all continued to cheer for them.

Kim looked down at the baby as she stopped crying and this time she was asleep in her arms. They pulled up in front of the hospital on the base and they stopped and they got out. The people cheered and patted them all on the back as they walked into the hospital. Inside they looked at the doctors began to start to work on them. They worked on stitching the wounds up on the three women. One of the doctors walked over to Kim and slowly took the child from her to give her a full look over. The doctor worked on Kim and stitched the five slash marks on the fight side of her face. She looked over at Shego as they reset her broken nose and a few of her broken fingers.

Rachel however had to be rushed into surgery and quickly. The punch she had received from Joe had ruptured her spleen and gallbladder. She was rushed into the surgery room where they started preparing her for surgery. Shego looked at Kim and then they both walked over and looked inside of the room as they closed the curtains. They looked back at one another and then to the baby as she cried again. They walked over to look down at her as a nurse came in with a bottle of formula. Kim took it from her and picked the baby up and began to feed her and as she did she took a seat on the bed. Shego looked down at her and walked over to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Well we're parents now" Kim said looking at her as a tear trickled down her face.

"Yeah, we are going to each have to have one of our own so she ain't alone" Shego said as she placed her arm around Kim and pulled her close.

"Yes we will" Kim said softly as the baby kept eating.

Soon the baby had finished eating and Shego too the Abigail and began to pat her back to make her burp. Soon she did causing Shego to laugh a bit as she pulled Kim to her. They laid back on the bed and drifted to sleep holding onto one another as the baby cooed and fell asleep with them. All three of them needed some well eared sleep as they snored softly holding onto one another.

The doctor walked out and looked down at them sleeping on the bed. She smiled down at the redhead as she reached forward and brushed her hair back from over her eyes. She smiled as Kim stirred a bit and slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked up to see the woman standing over her. She gasped and removed herself from Shego's side and jumped into the woman's arms. The action woke Shego up and she looked up to see Kim with her arms around the woman. She too gasped when she saw who the woman was as she got up slowly as not to wake the baby.

"Mom" Kim whispered softly as she clutched onto the older red head.

"Hello Kimmie, I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy to ended this war" Anne said as she clutched onto Kim.

"It wasn't just me mom, it was my team although only three of us lived. Where is dad and the twins are they ok?" Kim asked looking back up to Anne.

"They are just fine, they are home right now waiting for you" Anne answered with a smile.

"Anne, this will be your granddaughter" Shego said showing her the sleeping baby.

"She was Seth's and Abigail's daughter" Kim said as Anne took a hold of the child.

"She's so beautiful" Anne said looking at the baby.

"How is Rachel?" Shego asked looking at her.

"She's going to be just fine, we stopped the internal bleeding and removed her gallbladder. She's sleeping now you two can go in but she will probably be awake in a few hours" Anne said as she passed the baby back to Kim. "What is her name?"

"Abigail Seth Miller" Kim answered as she placed the baby back into a crib.

"That's an interesting name, I guess for her mother and father" Anne said looking at them as she nodded.

Anne gave her daughter a quick kiss on the fore head and showed them to the room that held Rachel. Kim picked the baby back up and walked into the room with Shego and they looked down at Rachel as she slept silently on the bed. Anne left them leaving them to wait by their friends bed as she slept peacefully. Kim and Shego looked down at her and then Shego reached into her pocket. She pulled out the picture and the locket and looked at them as the memory card from the camera fell to the ground. She bent down and picked it up and looked at it as she walked over to a laptop in the room.

Kim came over to join her as the screen popped up and it showed all the pictures on the card. Both of them were his by a wave of emotions as they looked at the pictures on the camera. Everyone of them were of Abigail and Seth. Some were of them together in each other's arms while others were of them alone doing something. They looked at the last one of the two of them holding their child as they smiled and held onto one another. Shego pulled the memory card out and placed it back into her pocket and they knew they needed to print them out once they got home. They looked over as Rachel stirred and woke up to see them looking at them.

They walked over and placed their arms around her but she groaned in protest from the pain. They looked at her and they all started to laugh as they held onto one another. The door opened behind them and an American general walked in and looked at them as Director Betty walked in behind them and looked at them. The three women looked at one another and then to them as they looked at them.

"You three have done well" Betty said looking at them.

"Done well, we lost nine members of our family, she became an orphan" Kim growled as she passed the baby to Shego.

"We know, and we are sorry, but we would like you three to be part of a memorial serves we are having next week" Betty said looking at them.

"What would we need to do?" Rachel asked looking at them.

"You and Shego will be upfront while Kim gives a speech. We will recognize your team for all that they have done in the war" The general said stepping forward.

"Ok we'll do it" Kim said as she took a seat next to Shego.

"Good, you three will be on the first plane stateside in the morning" Betty said leaving the room.

XX

Abigail screamed out in the middle of the night causing Kim and Shego to wakeup. They pushed the blankets off of them to reveal their nude forms in the motel bed. Shego reached over and turned the light on as Kim got out of the bed and walked over to the crib in the room. She picked up the crying baby and instantly noticed that she needed changed. Shego giggled as she watched Kim changed the babies dipper and then placed the baby back into her crib. Kim looked at the clock and saw it was five in the morning and she smiled. The serves wasn't until that night at about six and is was going to be televised around the world.

She looked over to Shego who smiled at her with a seductive look on her face. Kim knew that look and climbed into bed with Shego. Just as Shego was about to turn out the light Kim noticed over by the crib two figures looking down at the baby. One of them looked up at her and she instantly knew it was Seth and Abigail. Seth smiled at her and nodded to her as she watched where his tattoos would have been a pair of wings came out and they both disappeared. She smiled softly as Shego pulled her back under the covers with her.

"A pair of guardian angels" she whispered as Shego pulled her close to her.

"What was that?" Shego asked softly as she climbed on top of Kim.

"Abigail has two guardian angels" Kim said with a smile as they kissed.

XX

Kim sat in her chair as the up on a stage and looked out to see world leaders from around the world had gathered in New York. She looked over to the new president of the U.S A. She smoothed out her black dress and looked over to Shego who wore a green and black dress. Beyond her Rachel st in a pair of nice black paints and a neatly pressed green blouse. Kim looked out across the crowd to see her family sitting in the front row of the crowd. She glanced down to see Anne holding Abigail in her arms and the baby was sucking on a pacifier and looking in her direction. Kim reached over and took Shego's hand as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

"And now the leader of the Mad Dogs, Kim Possible" The President said as he started clapping his hands.

Kim leaned over and kissed Shego and got up and shook the president's hand. She walked over to the podium and looked out across as everyone began to take their seats. She looked back to Shego who nodded to her and smiled as she turned and looked back out over the crowd. She lowered her head as a tear dripped out of her eye and she looked back up at everyone who stared at her.

"I am no hero, I'm just a survivor of the shortest war ever. The real heroes are the men and woman who didn't survive the war. Many people gave their lives to save the world and nine members of my team fall into that. But there are eleven people who have impacted mine, Rachel's, and Shego's life. People like Ron Stoppable, Yuri Andrews, Steve Barken, Bonnie Rockwell, General Andrew Miller, Jordan Knight, Clayton Knight, Nikki Houston, Wade Load, Seth, and Abigail Miller. All off these people have laid their lives down to save this world and everyone in ti. The real heroes are the ones who never left the battlefield.

"We gather here today to celebrate the end of this war, but we should celebrate the lives of the people we lost…I'm sorry" Kim paused as tears flowed from her face. Shego got up and moved to her side. She placed her hand on the microphone and looked at Kim and slowly gave her a soft Kiss as she pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok pumpkin, you can do this" she whispered into her ear.

"I love you" Kim whispered back to her.

"I love you too" Shego said giving her another kiss and then taking a seat near her.

Kim turned back and looked out over the crowd to see them all crying as well. "These people, these people laid their lives down for us and now we need to remember them. So here in New York City in Central Park, like in every other country there will be a wall built. On these walls the names of the people from that country will be remembered. I hope that everyone will visit them someday" Kim finished and moved down next to Shego. She pulled her close to her as several fighter jets flew over trailing smoke behind them.

A band began to play _Amazing Grace_ as soldiers from different nations raised their guns up and fired their rounds. They backed up and then fired again. Kim clutched tightly onto Shego as Rachel walked over and sat down next to them. They looked over to see the troops continue to go on with their twenty-one gun salute for the people who lost their lives. Shego looked over to Rachel to see her whipping tears away from her eyes. Kim looked at then and they all wrapped their arms around each other. The war was over but their pain still filled through their veins. Kim reached into her purse and pulled out a picture from the first day the team got together. She held it up for the three of them to look at and they cried harder as they jets roared by again. They looked out across as the crowd of many countries began to leave. The Possibles walked up and looked as the three woman stood up and hugged them.

"Here is Abigail, what about you two" Anne said looking at Shego and Kim.

"We will be going to her place back in Middleton" Kim said looking at them.

"Well we'll see you there" James said as he walked away with his family.

Kim looked at them as they left and slowly she turned and looked to Rachel and Shego. Kim kissed Shego as the baby cooed and tugged at her dress causing her to giggle. They looked to see Rachel smile at them and throw her arms around them and hugging them both. They looked at her as she pulled back and she gave them a quick kiss on the cheek as she took a step back from them.

"I love you guys, I really do" She said with a slight smile as they started to leave the platform.

"And we love you" Shego said with a smile as she placed her arm around Kim.

"I've got an idea, every year lets come back here and remember our friends on the day of the end of the war" Rachel said as she walked up to her car.

"Yes let's do it" Kim said looking over to her.

"You two have a good life, raise her right" Rachel said as she climbed into the car and drove off.

Kim and Shego looked to see her car disappear into all of the cars in the street. They looked back down to the child in Kim's arms as she giggled and moved her arms around. Kim looked back up at Shego and kissed her as she looked over as their car pulled up next to them. Kim walked in and placed the child into the car seat and climbed into the passenger seat. She looked over to Shego as she climbed in and they drove off into the traffic. Kim reached over and took her hand softly as they drove away into the city. Shego looked over at her and leaned over and kissed her as they waited for the traffic to move.

"I love you Kim, and I'm so happy we survived" Shego said.

"And I love you, now we are going to be a family. In a few years we will have our own children. For now lets horror Seth and Abigail because if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here" Kim said as she smiled to Shego.

"Right, and the best way to do that is to raise their child like our own" Shego smiled back to her.

Kim glanced back at Abigail as she slept in the car seat. She smiled softly as she looked back out the windshield out over the bridge. She reached up and kissed Shego's hand and they drove towards the way out of the city. Kim looked over to Shego as the sun sat behind them. They looked at one another as the sun threw orange rays into the car making them both glow. They moved out of the city and they looked back to one another as they prepared for the new chapters in their lives.


	13. Epilogue: New Life

****Well here is the ending of _Love During A Time Of War. _After the sad ending and almost everyone getting killed i needed to give it something happy. i will be going back to my one shots until i m hit with another idea for a Kigo story. so until i get a new idea please check out my one shots. so please R&R thank you ****

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible. I Don't own Jordan Knight, Nikki Houston, Rachel Diamond, or Clayton Knight these fore ocs belong to _Jay aka Jordan. _I just on the plot to this story and i am writing it for fun****

**Epilogue: A New Life**

_**(Fifteen Years Later)**_

Kim pulled up to her house after a long day of work at her mom's doctors office. She parked the car at the house and let out a tired sigh as she turned the car off. She opened the door and got out and almost as soon as she stepped out she was slammed into a pair of nine year old girls. She laughed as she held onto them giving them each a hug happy to see them both. She looked down at them and thought how beautiful they were and how much she loved them. One had black hair with red bangs while the other had red hair with black bangs. Each of them had a light green tinge to their skin but it was more prominent in the one with black hair. She smiled again ad she gave them each a kiss on the head and walked into the hose with them hand in hand. Her mother had figured out a way to combine both Kim and Shego's DNA so they could have children of their own without a sperm donor. Kim had carried the twins and after their birth, both her and Shego had decided against any more children after that. She looked as one launched a plasma ball at the other who blocked it and threw another one back causing them to laugh ang giggle.

They walked into the house and Kim looked down at them and smile. "Cassie, Jessica go get washed up for dinner" Kim said with a smile.

She looked at the raven hared girl named Cassie gave her a hug and then took off up the steps. Not wanting to be outdone by her sister Jessica gave Kim a hug as well and then ran off up the steps as well. She looked over as Shego came out of the kitchen and walked over to her. They had now been married for thirteen years and everyday had been filled with the same love like it was when they started dating. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and kissed her gently and smiled to her as she was happy to be home with her.

"We need to have a talk with Abigail" Shego said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Kim asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"She's been fighting with me all day about going to the wall this year" Shego answered as she worked on making dinner.

"Why is she fighting you?" Kim asked as she pulled a hard lemonade out and took a seat at the table.

"She thinks it's a stupid tradition we do and doesn't want to be part of it this year" Shego answered looking over at her.

"Well, I think we should tell her about Seth and Abigail" Kim said as she took a sip of the drink.

"Yeah maybe it is time" Shego agreed with her.

XX

Up stairs in the house behind a closed door sat a thin and beautiful fifteen year old girl. She sat on her bed with a pair of ear phones in her ears as she listened to country music. She laid on her stomach and nodded her head along with the beat of the music as her hazel eyes skimmed over her history book from school. Her long black hair flowed gently with her head motions. On the right side of her head she had a strip of blonde hair that was natural and not dyed. She loved it because it made her unique and different from other people in her school. She took some time to glance around at the pictures hanging from her wall.

She got up and walked over to the far wall and looked to see a few that had always confused her. One of them were of a beautiful blond haired woman and a rough looking black haired man. When she has asked her mothers who they were they told her they would tell her someday. Although it hadn't gone unnoticed by her that when she would ask they seemed to be in pain each time they told her this. The other picture was of the same two people holding her as a baby. She remembered both of her mothers and her aunt Rachel telling stories from a war they were in. This year was like all the others they were going to go to New York City to the Diablo War Memorial Wall. She rolled her eyes at the stupid tradition that her parents and her aunt always did and they always made her come and she hated it. There was a knock at her door and she looked over to see both of her mothers come walking in.

"Hey Abigail. can we talk" Kim asked looking over to her.

"What about?" she asked as she took a seat at her computer desk and turned her music off.

"Well about this weekend when we go to New York" Kim answered as her and Shego sat down on the bed across from her.

"Oh my god, I am not going this year" Abigail groaned as she turned back to the computer.

"Yes you are, you need to" Shego answered with a quick snap.

"Why the hell should I go and remember your old friends who died in the war. I was just a baby during the war, I have no connections to anyone" Abigail hissed at her mothers as she looked over her shoulder at them.

"Yes you do" Shego said jumping up.

Abigail turned and looked up at Shego and watched as she glanced to Kim as she slowly sat back down. Kim reached over and grabbed Shego's hand and looked at her with sad eyes. Shego looked back to Abigail who had a confused look on her face at how her mothers were acting. She asked them what the problem was but neither of them answered right away. She watched as Kim got up and walked out of the room leaving Shego and Abigail in a weird moment of silence. She walked back in and they looked over at her as she clutched onto a framed photo and a golden chain with a locket on it. She sat back down and looked at the picture and smiled slightly as she motioned Shego to take the two pictures off of the wall.

"You look so much like them, a pure mixture of the two of them" Kim said looking at the pictures as Shego passed them to her.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Abigail asked looking at them.

"These are your real parents, we adopted you after the war was over. You are so much like your father Seth, bullheaded, stubborn, hard, and full of love to go around. You have your mother's beauty and grace and her sweet sounding voice. Her name was Abigail, you have both of their names as well as their last name and ours. Abigail Seth Miller-Go" Kim said looking between the pictures and Abigail who took one of the pictures.

"These are my parents? They died in the war?" She asked looking at the picture and then to Kim and Shego.

"Yes, they gave their lives to make sure you, your mom, Aunt Rachel, and I would live" Shego said looking at her.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Abigail asked looking at her about to burst into tears.

"Because we weren't sure if you were ready, but we knew you were now. We take you there so you would be close to them. We also left their pictures up so they would always be watching over you. Both of them are your guardian angels, I know this because both your father and mother loved you very much. During the war Seth was doing all he could to get you and your mother back." Kim said as she looked down at the picture in her hands as a few tears slipped from her eyes and fell onto the picture.

Abigail looked down at the picture in her hands and slowly looked back up at her mothers. She was still stunned that her real parents had died in the war giving their lives to save her. She sat the picture down and got up and walked over to Kim and Shego and threw her arms around them. She wept into their arms as she squeezed tightly onto them and wouldn't let them go. Kim and Shego both brought their arms up to pull her into a hug and hold onto her. They looked at her as she whipped the tears from her eyes and Kim took the locket out and handed it to her. "This was your mother's, it's your's now" Kim said as she looked at Abigail.

"I love you two, you two have given me a life full of love and happiness. For that I will love you two forever. I don't know my real parents you two did, but you two are my parents and the love you two have given me I couldn't have asked for anymore." Abigail said as she dried the tears from her eyes.

"We love you too, and you are our daughter, and you will always be out daughter" Shego said standing up and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulder. She glanced over as Kim stood up to be around them both.

"I'm going to go for a walk just to clear my mind before dinner" Abigail said looking at them.

"That's fine, be safe dear" Kim said as she kissed her head.

XX

Abigail sat in he park looking at the locket as the sun began to set behind her. She looked at the two pictures of her father and mother and then to the sky. She looked around to see the sun getting low and she knew it was time to go home for dinner. She stood up and she noticed three men watching her as she moved through the park. She looked over to see them following her through the park. She picked up her pace as she pulled her phone out and pulled up the contacts. She scrolled through until she landed on Shego's number and quickly clicked on it.

_Mom please come to the park quickly there are three men following me, _she sent the text to Shego's number.

Not waiting for the response she shoved the phone back into her pocket and walked. Before she could get and further she felt hands grab her and another one go over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The three men pulled her into a lot with threes covering the area. She kicked and struggled against the hands that held onto her as they dropped her to the ground and gathered around her. She was now to scared to say anything or scream, she was frozen in fear. One walked forward but stopped and looked up over her. They slowly backed up from her and this caused Abigail to look back behind her and find what the men were afraid of. She saw two figures standing over top of her looking forward at the thee men who had brought her to this spot. In the light of the sun she could see one was a man and the other was a woman.

The two people walked forward and the three men went for them to try and get rid of the witnesses. The man got to them first and just as he got to them he attacked the closest one. He grabbed the man and instantly slammed the man's head off of his knee breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. He turned to the other man and threw him up against a tree and the sound of the man's back breaking filled Abigail's ears. The woman gripped the last man who she was in front up and brought her knee up and slammed it into his groin. The man fell to his knees clutching his crotch and instantly she spun around and kicked the man across the face.

They both looked around at the wounded and groaning men as they laid on the ground. Slowly they reached over to one another and pulled each other into their arms. Slowly they turned an looked at Abigail as she laid on the ground and looked at them. The man walked forward and extended his hand and she slowly reached out and took a hold of his hand. He helped her up and looked at her as the woman came to his side. Abigail squinted and strained her eyes in the dark to try to see their faces but she could make out no features of either of them.

"Thank you" Abigail said looking at them.

"You don't need to thank us Abigail, we are always looking out for you" The man said.

"What? Wait how the hell do you know my name" she asked as the woman reached out and stroked the hair from her face.

"Because we have known you since you were a baby" The woman said in a soft and loving tone. It reminded Abigail of Kim's voice when she would talk to her when she was having troubles.

"Mom…dad?" Abigail questioned.

"Tell Shego and Kim thank you, they are doing damn good job of raising you. We love you so much Abigail" the woman said looking at her.

"We'll always be watching" The man said in a firm but loving tone

"ABIGAIL" Shego screamed.

Abigail spun around to see Shego running through the park and she looked back to the man and woman who nodded to her. She turned and ran out of the trees and called for Shego. Shego stopped and looked at her and then ran to her as fast as her legs could carry her. As soon as she got to her she threw her arms around her and held onto her tightly. She looked up at Shego as she held on tightly to her and then released her. She watched as her mother activated her powers casting a green glow around them.

"Where are those men at?" Shego growled.

"They won't be hurting anyone anymore" Abigail said as she turned and looked back to where she came from.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked looking at her confused.

"Two people saved me, oh and they wanted me to give you and mom a message" Abigail said as they started walking away towards the car.

"What was it?" Shego asked looking down at her.

"That you two are doing a damn good job raising me" Abigail said looking up at her.

Shego stopped and looked at her as she kept walking towards the car. She watched as Kim got out and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Shego could hear her mumble those words to Kim. She watched as Kim motioned her to the car and then started walking over to join her by the trees. They walked over and looked to see the three men out cold on the ground but no one else. They then heard the sound of eagle calls in the trees up above them. They both looked up to see a pair of eagles looking down at them both. Shego and Kim looked at one another and then to the two birds as they took off and swooped in-between them. They turned and watched as the eagles flew over the car and circled around it and then flew away over the city. Kim and Shego turned and walked back to the car with their hands locked together. They always knew that Abigail and Seth would watch out for their daughter and they would always be around.

They got into the car and looked back at Abigail as she twirled the locket in her fingers. Slowly she looked up and looked at Kim and Shego and smiled at them. They smiled back at her and then looked over to one another as they began to drive back to the house. As they drove Shego looked back to the park and saw two people looking at them. They waved to her and she just smiled as the car drove off. She looked out the windshield and watched as those two eagles seemed to lead the car back to the house. When they got out they walked into the house, her and Kim stopped out on the porch and looked back to see those eagles again on a tree across the road. Kim and Shego looked at each other as they softly kissed one another.

"Even in death they still protect their child" Kim said looking at Shego as she clutched onto her.

"Yes, and we raised her right. I love you Mrs. Kim Go" Shego said with a smile.

"And I love you Samantha Go" Kim said back as she kissed her.

"I love you both" Abigail said walking up to them.

"And we love you Abigail Seth Miller-Go" They said together.

They placed their arms around her and just as they did the twins ran out and they threw their arms around their mothers and big sister. Kim looked over to Shego and they looked out again to see eagles jump away from the tree and circle over top of them and then fly away into the night sky. The family all walked back into the house and sat down for dinner like a family. They all looked across the dinning room to three pictures hanging on the wall. One was of Seth and Abigail holding on to their daughter just before they died. The next one was of Kim and Shego both holding Abigail as they slept on a couch when Abigail was three. The final picture was of the team of Mad Dogs before they joined into the main war. They looked to see Seth in the middle laughing as he piled in with everyone of the old family. Kim and Shego stood next to him and they made it look like they were pushing him over. Even during the war they could find time to laugh and have fun like a family. Now they all felt the family was still with them every time they looked at the picture. Love still followed them even after they were gone, but they weren't really gone, they lived on in the hearts and souls of Shego and Kim. Seth and Abigail's soul lived on in their daughter and Shego and Kim could see it every time they looked at her.

"I love you all" Abigail said looking at them.

"And we love you" Kim and Shego said looking at them.

"You guys are my family and I couldn't have asked for a better one" Abigail said with a smile.

"And we love all three of our children, you are the best family we ever could have wished for" Shego said with a smile.

"We will always be a close family, nothing will separate us" Kim added as she kissed Shego and then looked at the their three children as they all ate dinner. Their love and happiness seemed to radiate off of them and to anyone who came into the house could feel it. Kim looked back to Shego and smiled as she smiled back to her and then they both looked onto them. Love had really outlasted anything that life had thrown at then, and it would last for many, many years to come.


End file.
